Let Me Heal Your Wounds
by Sammie050301
Summary: She would tell these women that it's not their fault. What makes her so different from them? Well...JJ is different from all those other women—to him—she's Jennifer Jareau. JJ. She was special to him, she would always hold a special place in Spencer's heart—whether it'd be platonic or romantic was up for debate. Warning for domestic abuse and violence. Eventual Jeid.
1. It Starts With a Slap

**A/N: Hello friends. Erm...how do I say this? Well, I've seen my fair share of 'Will abuses JJ' stories out here in fanfiction land. Usually, it's Emily that helps her and there is Femslash. I have nothing against this, of course. But if I had to choose—I would like to see more of those stories that has Spencer involved — I ship Jeid more than Jemily. I'm not one for character bashing—truth to be told I don't actually mind JJ/Will—but I wish to put one story out there where Spencer is the one to notice JJ's change. Now, I know what you're possibly thinking—Sammie, stop giving us depressing stuff to read! Well...sorry lol. I have a couple of one-shots and a story that has humor involved. Don't like the sad stuff? Go check out the humor stories or click away :)**

 **This takes place during Season 3. There are a few changes, like everyone knowing much sooner that Will and JJ are dating.**

 **Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me, nor does its characters. That honor belongs to the brilliant man known as Jeff Davis.**

 **Reviews make my heart grow a size...kinda like the Grinch.**

* * *

He almost didn't see the mark–the subtle signs were laughing at him now.

Spencer understands why. As hyper observant as the young doctor was, he almost didn't catch a glimpse of it. If he wasn't sitting next to her in the conference room, then it wouldn't have caught his eye. Now, he feels that he has to sit next to her in the conference room. To protect her—to help her—since she couldn't be taken care of in her own home. That she was unsafe, how she felt unsafe, and how Spencer longed to take that feeling and fact away from her for good.

He knew that if he almost missed it, then it's almost certain his colleagues didn't notice. JJ's wrist, her delicate and beautiful wrist that casually turned a page in their case file, was marked with a small but mean shade of a blue-ish purple. Spencer didn't miss the way she'd wince slightly in discomfort whenever she kept turning a page. But, he noticed, that she never complained. She kept her head down, focused on her job, and tried to ignore whoever's stares were sent her way, whether it be out of concern, curiosity, or pity.

She should've realized that no one was staring, no one had noticed—except, of course, for the brilliant Dr. Reid. His eyes, his saddened eyes at the sight of her injury, were boring into her. His stare combined all of those things listed before according to JJ—concern, curiosity, and pity. Three things that JJ didn't want—especially pity. In Spencer's opinion, that he'd never say aloud, he would feel ten times more about whatever pain she was in opposed to her teammates. Sure, it sounds awful. It didn't change the fact that he thought it was true. After all, he's been in her shoes. Well, at least somewhat. He knew what he was implying was wrong, but it was inevitable in his opinion.

Although one could argue—it's just a small bruise on her wrist—Spencer didn't care. Abuse was abuse, and he had been ignoring it for far too long now, and he remembered when JJ invited himself over to his apartment. He almost missed that sign, too...

* * *

 _Three Weeks Ago..._

 _It started with a slap._

 _Spencer felt, it always started with a slap._

 _JJ and Will have been living together for three weeks now. The first week, she had been so excited about him moving in with her, eager to tell Spencer in person while they weren't at work. She went over to Spencer's apartment and gave him a long hug as she let herself in and told him that she and Will have been living together for about a week. Her vibrant blue eyes made of ice, yet held all the warmth in the world as she explained how well they've been doing._

 _Although he was giving her eye contact, looking into the eyes of a woman who's strong, gave him confidence, always called him "Spence" and, who would always count on for help. This time, it appeared, that she needed the help, since he saw a red mark on her cheek, that had to be from a slap. Spencer, to this day wonders, if she came here to avoid Will, because he hopes that she understood that her Spence, her best friend, would never hurt her._

 _It was after JJ stopped speaking when Spencer tried to cup her face gently in his hand—not missing the way she flinched at his touch—to take a look at the red mark on her left cheek, which looked so painful he wouldn't be surprised if it still stung. He lets his hand linger for a second, before he puts it down, looking saddened, angry, and confused rolled up into one._

 _"J-JJ?" Spencer stammered, his voice trying not to break when he sees JJ's eyes grow sad. "What happened?" Something—a flicker of change in JJ's eyes from hopelessness down to something darker. A haunted look in her eyes, a traumatized look, making her eyes now represent the definition of ice—blue and cold. Her lips, her thin and beautiful pink lips form into a frown—an angry one. She doesn't answer him. Instead she gets up from Spencer's couch in a fury, trying to stalk out of the apartment and leave, trying to be unaware that Spencer was following behind her._

 _Once, they got outside, Spencer tried to catch her and call after her, "JJ—"_

 _She ignored him._

 _Spencer wasn't going to let her get away. "JJ—"_

 _She walked faster._

 _Thankfully, Spencer took advantage of his long legs and tapped her on the shoulder, "JJ, please—"_

 _"Spence, stop it," JJ seethed at him lowly, spinning around with full force to face him. He stared at her with worry, her red mark was what was standing out the most when it came to her beautiful, but delicate face. And sadly, Spencer wished that red mark didn't exist in the first place, since her face had so many exquisite features that he'd much rather focus on. And now, JJ was angry at him; for noticing, for caring._

 _"Stop what?" Spencer asks, sounding so horrified and scared—for her. JJ doesn't speak for a moment, her face is less angry, it changes into a look of a frightened animal—a baby deer with wide innocent blue eyes that wanted to escape into the forest—a new life._

 _She says it, almost inaudible, but it was a low whisper, "Stop being you."_

 _"I can't help it," Spencer said, confused._

 _"Yes, you can," JJ started off, her eyes darting around madly outside, as if her attacker were going to hurt her any second. "You think you understand what's going on, but you don't."_

 _Spencer stepped closer to her, his eyes showing the true definition of vulnerability—something he knew was going through her mind. "Well, explain it to me, JJ, because all I know is my friend is hurting, and when I see her in pain, I want to make it stop." **Because it makes me in pain to see you hurt,** is what he wanted to add in, but this wasn't about him right now. It was about JJ. When she tries to quickly walk away from him, Spencer pulls out the big guns._

 _"Will hit you, didn't he?"_

 _JJ stopped dead in her tracks._

 _She doesn't say anything._

 _Her body is shaking._

 _Spencer realized that got her to stop, so he repeated it again. But this time, his eyes were shining with anger, and he couldn't keep it out of his voice. "Didn't he?"_

 _JJ whipped her body around to face Spencer at a long distance, glaring at him with tears tracked down her face, her eyes were so red with fury and frustration that the ice usually in her eyes would melt. Her next words, that escaped those gorgeous pink lips of hers, would haunt him forever._

 _"Go to hell, Spencer." She walked away from him, leaving Spencer alone, pondering with the logic of the situation at hand. Why would this happen? How could this happen? To JJ? He was a profiler, after all. He had to figure this out. It was after five minutes of tense thinking, that Spencer came to the fatal conclusion._

 _There was no logic._

* * *

Going back to today, with that now-obvious bruise on JJ's wrist, Spencer had every right now to imply what he implied. Go back to three weeks ago when JJ didn't even bother to deny his question, even though he damn well knew the answer. JJ hated him for it, Spencer knew for a fact. He knew it, and she knew it. Yet, he confronted her about it and asked that awful and humiliating question, like the answer actually mattered.

Hotch finished talking about the case with the team. JJ didn't contribute any information today, nor did Spencer rattle off any statistics, he was too busy trying to figure her out. He was too busy trying to figure out on how to help her. JJ was busy trying to ignore the worried glances from Spencer, and trying to forget about the way Will grabbed her wrist and twisted it last night.

As everyone got up from the conference room, Spencer tapped JJ on the shoulder, "JJ—"

"Not now, Spence, I'm fine," she quickly rushed out of the room before he could pester her with any more question. Spencer stayed behind in the room for a minute.

 _"Not now, Spence, I'm fine."_

Her voice rang in his head, repeating that same phrase over and over like a mantra that just couldn't escape his thoughts. She had said that every single day ever since Spencer confronted her about Will. Every single day, he has tried to reach out to her. And every day, she says the same thing, and the same way: distant, cold, sad, and untrusting.

 _"Not now, Spence, I'm fine."_

Except that JJ wasn't.

 **A/N: Y** **es, before you ask, I borrowed some dialogue from 10x11.**

 **Please review, I value all the opinions of my readers and I can use some good insight on this.**


	2. Apology Flowers

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followers! Truth to be told, I didn't think it'd be a good start. I'm glad that I've gotten this many reviews so far!**

 **Reviews are better than free slurpees at 7eleven.**

* * *

JJ could smell it. It was all usually over his clothes, written all over his red and sunken eyes, and tasted in his breath whenever they'd kiss. Alcohol—the devil's water. It's what lead to this whole mess in the first place.

JJ was never a fan with Will's drinking, even before it escalated to the extreme. He'd occasionally have a beer or two, which she slowly got used to. But then, it became a little more frequent. He was drunk everyday now, and JJ knew that she had to steer clear—she learned the hard way that Will was an angry drunk.

It was especially bad if she heard a door slam loudly as he entered late at night from a bar. So she'd do whatever he'd ask and hoped that whatever the hell she did wouldn't upset him. It never worked. Somehow, she couldn't be perfect, and the bruises slowly growing on her stomach would be reminder that she disappointed him, as well as herself. This was her punishment; for staying and for trying.

She hoped that there would be a change—that by some miracle that he'd go back to his old self, his charming self, the reason she fell in love with him in the first place. But, even then, would she really say that she loved Will? Would she say that now? Will did have his good days, after all. And on some of those days, the good would outweigh the bad.

 _SLAM!_

She whipped her head around to see Will in the house, the door looked like it had taken some great damage. This sign taught her that it was going to be one of _those_ nights.

But, maybe—just maybe, he would be nice if she started a simple conversation. "S-so..." She stammers, evidently showing the fear in her own voice, "H-how were the g-g-guys?" She hated the guys, they'd glorify his drinking behavior as acceptable, yet she wouldn't say anything about it either—she assumed she was just as bad as them.

—that was the wrong thing to ask.

Will, at first, was deadly silent. JJ thought at that moment that he must've been so drunk that he couldn't even comprehend his words—let alone at least slurring them. Then, he slowly walked toward her, and with each step he made, JJ's eyes would grow wider and wider with hesitation and fear.

"Why are you _nervous?_ " Will hissed, his deep southern accent slurring the words with buried anger that was going to explode soon. "You got somethin' to _hide_?"

JJ gulped and jumped up in fright as Will threw his keys to the side angrily, it landing on the floor abruptly. "No. N-never. I love you." She would say that all the time, trying to be reassuring, trying to get through to him and explain that she is his. That she belongs to him, and _only him._ That she isn't cheating on him, that she really isn't a slut, and that it's not her fault if she works on late cases at the bureau.

It never works.

JJ shouldn't be surprised when Will slaps her across the face, that's how it usually starts, but this time she was caught off guard. She put her hand up to try to feel her stinging cheek, which felt would develop into a bruise quite soon. She felt that Will wasn't going to be done yet. He never ever stopped when he was just getting started.

JJ sometimes hated it when she was right. He pinned her against the wall, and gave a swift kick to her ribs, making her wrap around her abdomen in pain as she slid down the floor. She curled in the fetal position on her side as an attempt to protect herself as he continued to kick. And kick. And kick. And kick. Over and over, as if her body was a drum and his foot were the stick.

When he _is_ finished, to what seemed like hours opposed to a few minutes, he crouched down in front of her. His eyes were gleaming with a sense of pure hatred she had never seen in anyone before, his drunken lips opened slightly, whispering into her ear with venom, "Whore."

She was so stupid.

Deep down inside, she knew abusers never changed.

* * *

Spencer hated not knowing things—he's supposed to be apart of the FBI's most finest, no?—it made him feel inferior. The thing was, Spencer knew what was going on with JJ—there were cases about this that they've dealt with, after all. That alone also deeply upset him. JJ worked around people like this—they all did. She would tell these women that it's not their fault. What makes her so different from them? Well...JJ is different from all those other women—to him—she's Jennifer Jareau. JJ. She was special to him, she would always hold a special place in Spencer's heart—whether it'd be platonic or romantic was up for debate.

As he sips his sweetened coffee, he reminisced about the times when he didn't have to worry so much about JJ. A fond memory that comes to mind is the day he took her to a Redskins game—back when Gideon was still on the team. Nothing romantic came out of it—what both of them had expected. JJ and Spencer would stay friends—best friends.

There is an argument that's been up for many years: Can a guy and girl be best friends? This question was asked at the bureau, which actually did pop up now and then. Mostly when everyone was in the bullpen doing paperwork and not on a case. He remembers overhearing a conversation about this with Emily Prentiss and another agent.

 _"Can a guy and girl be best friends?"_ _The agent asked Emily. Said agent proceeded to go into a whole explanation on why that wasn't possible, "I mean, you can't, right?! I mean, have you seen that 80s movie, 'When Harry Met Sally'? A guy and a girl will eventually become sexually attracted to each other."_

 _"A guy and girl can best friends," Emily answered, "Without any sexual attraction."_

 _The agent looked horrified, "What?! Name two people that are best friends that aren't attracted to each other—" Emily was about to open her mouth before the agent cut her off, "And no—don't say Garcia and Morgan, they're always flirting with each other."_

 _Emily paused, seeming to be contemplating only for a second before she said to the annoying agent, "JJ and Spencer are."_

 _The agent immediately shut up._

Spencer was beaming when Emily said that, but he couldn't help but wonder if what that other agent said was possibly true. His mind flashed back to the Redskins game—he couldn't help but smile as he remembered her laugh that escaped her throat, that bubbly laugh that wasn't afraid to be loud and cause an uproar. He remembered her screaming at the game, getting excited whenever they'd score a touchdown, or get noticeably pouty and angry when something didn't go her way. She was extremely passionate about football, and he loved the way her emotions were shown throughout the entire game. When she cheered with glee, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Whether that counts as being attracted to someone—he didn't know.

She was always shining bright. She was his light in his darkness, especially during the Tobias Hankel case, when he was at his lowest—he hit rock bottom. JJ had felt horribly guilty that they split up. She felt she let her best friend down, even though he reassured her that she didn't and that it wasn't her fault. Not many people know this, but she was the one that helped him kick his addiction to Dilaudid. _She_ was the one that stayed with him all those nights of withdrawal—quitting cold turkey. He begged, he _pleaded_ for just one tiny hit—she wouldn't give in. Instead, she'd just stroke his hair, full of sweat, and coax him to sleep. He'd wake up in sweat, he'd complain every two minutes that he was cold, and then he became hot, and how he was hungry one second and then the next he wasn't. JJ, he believed, saved his life.

He comes out of his memories now, taking another sip of his too-sweet coffee because he put at least _seven_ sugar packets in it. He was reminded again of the woman that—is or was—his best friend, that would teasingly reprimand him about drinking too much coffee. The fond memories that they'd share together were infinite. Eidetic Memory or not, he would not forget. Speaking of her, he heard the sound of a door opening.

JJ walks in late—her eyes averted to the floor.

Spencer doesn't say a word.

* * *

"Pretty boy, answer me this: Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Spencer was annoyed, to say the least. Morgan had been pestering him at his desk for a full five minutes now, and he was already stressed enough as it is. Emily had tried to sneakily slip at least four files for him to look through so she'd do less work while he had more. This was not helping. With Morgan teasing on one end, and Emily being lazy on the other, _he was going to lose it._ On top of this, he still hasn't figured out how he could get through to JJ.

Speaking of his sometimes idiotic teammates, haven't they noticed anything about JJ? Have they noticed that she'd been acting differently recently? They're profilers too, damn it! He found his anger growing, no—it was _boiling._ Emily and Derek are seemingly clueless, Emily slips files into his workload and Derek won't shut up. And worst of all, JJ won't talk to him.

When Spencer thinks this day can't get worse, naturally, it does.

He sees _him._

Will had gotten off the elevator with his hands behind his back, he was hiding something, a surprise. That's when Spencer saw JJ came out of her office and gave Will a smile so fake that it broke Spencer's heart. Will pulled what was behind his back and handed it to JJ—flowers.

 _Flowers._ Spencer thought, with a roll of his eyes. _More like apology flowers to make up for the horrible shit he probably put her though last night._

He knew it was wrong to do what he was about to do next, but he felt he had the need to see and hear what this asshole had to say, what excuse he could make up, anything to keep her quiet, he bet. He began to eavesdrop.

"JJ," Will says in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night...you know I love you, right?" Spencer wanted to vomit. But JJ, smiling that fake smile Spencer hated, accepted the flowers with ease, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know you do," she says happily, looking in his eyes with awe. She was thankful to see him smile back to her. Spencer's stomach sank with displeasure. Then, JJ gives Will a long kiss on the lips and says, "I love you too."

That was all Spencer could take. Brushing past the _lovely_ couple, Spencer stormed out of the bullpen in a boiling rage that needed to be let out. It just wasn't fucking right.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww! I know this is really sad, but things will look up soon—for the both of them.**

 **I'm updating a little slowly since I just started my senior year! =D But fear not! I shall complete my stories, like I promised.**


	3. Pick-Up Lines

**A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for the new alerts and reviews and favorites! I didn't think the story would be this successful, but I'm glad that you're enjoying the story!**

"What in the hell was that?" Emily asked, curious as to why Spencer ran out of the bullpen in such a hurry—no, wait. He seemed _pissed_ about something.

Morgan looked on, appearing just as curious as Emily. "Beats the hell out of me. Kid can get pretty bipolar sometimes."

Emily looked at Morgan incredulously. "Did you just profile Reid?"

"When do I not?" Joking as the two seemed, they let their eyes linger on the door for a little longer just before returning to work.

JJ pretended she didn't notice Spencer stalk out of the room. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes—he was such a damn child. Just because he was the youngest doesn't mean he can throw some tantrum like that. Although she was fully aware that he knew her secret, wouldn't this make him happy? That she and Will forgave and forget? Wait a minute. That was just it, wasn't it? Was she a hypocrite? Well...perhaps she was. But how could she forgive him? He meddled in her business. Correction—he meddled in _their_ business.

Ignoring any thought of Spencer, she smiled at Will, "Dinner reservations at six?" Will's response was to kiss her back, making that a yes.

JJ tried to distract herself from the real reason Will was here—he was checking on her. She had to be more careful from now on. Hell, why was she saying that? She was _always_ careful. Except now that if she was so "bad" that he was visiting her from work, then she'd have to be extra careful. The lack of trust that Will seemed to always have for her never failed to make her upset.

Yes, she'll admit that she missed her Spence a little, but everything was safer this way. Spencer had gotten too close to her, she needed to push him back a bit. Eventually, she hoped, that everything would turn out the way she wanted. She'd be married to Will, have children, everything would be all sunshine and rainbows and Spencer could possibly go back to being her best friend again.

But, not everything will be the way she wanted, will it?

She didn't know if it'd be good or bad.

* * *

The very first thing Spencer did when he was outside of the building was kick a nearby trash can.

He was angry. Fuming. He clutched his hair in distress and began to pace back and forth. There was only so much that Spencer could take, and this seemed to be the final straw. Why should he bother trying to help someone that clearly didn't want to be saved? That she was able to forgive someone who beat the crap out of her instead of her best friend that wanted it to stop.

Did she not realize how special she was? How magnificent she was? How beautiful she was and how kind? JJ was all of the these things. But Spencer for the life of him could not figure out how and why she started dating an asshole like Will. Then again—Spencer knew how and why, he just didn't want to believe it. To believe how twisted it sounded. To believe that it reminded him of cases, such as Ted Bundy that would charm women, and those innocent women didn't know it was too late until they'd taste their own blood oozing from their mouths after he'd assault them mercilessly.

It was during the Jones case. That's how they met. New Orleans. He was charming, handsome, and charismatic. Although Spencer was going through his addiction and was high half the time, Spencer didn't miss the way that they'd look at each other: Flirtatious and daring. And by the time JJ stood by him during those painful, sleepless nights of the hell that is withdrawl, he didn't miss those flirty text messages between them—back and forth. He remembered them After all—even without his eidetic memory he would've remembered it. It was so...sickeningly sweet and too cheesy to be realistic:

 _I miss you, JJ._

 _Babe, you're the sun and I'm the earth._

 _You're everything to me, JJ._

Thinking about about the more naughty ones made Spencer sick to his stomach—he could not believe that JJ would be treated like some stripper. She was not a stripper. She's JJ, the sweet and beautiful JJ that was from a small town in Pennsylvania.

Then, there was one that made Spencer's blood boil:

 _The FBI wants to steal my penis. Can I hide it inside you?_

A reference to their jobs.

...How fucking pleasant.

 _I was wondering if you had an extra heart, mine had been stolen._

Spencer rolled his eyes thinking of that one. That was stupid and overused; he would've gone for more something like this: "JJ, your hair is golden and pure, much like your heart."

Or maybe, "JJ, your blue eyes are so deep and exquisite it can send me into an ocean with all the goodness of eccentric dreams."

He would've also tried this, "JJ, I love you with all my circle, not my heart. Because hearts break, and circles go on forever." Eh, maybe this one was a little too cheesy, but in the name of science, it was the truth. Hearts break, but circles do go on. And, his circle would go on forever—platonically, of course...right? Even as if right now, she didn't exactly feel the same, it would still go on.

Spencer blinked back the tears. He wouldn't cry, and he couldn't cry. He had cried way too many times now about her situation, as much as he hated to admit it. The mention of JJ not talking to him was upsetting him again, but this time, she was waiting for _him_ to apologize to _her_. Spencer wasn't going to apologize for caring about her well-being. He was absolutely clueless, nothing short of terrified, and stricken with the kids of a friendship. Even with all of those horrifying feelings, he wasn't going to say sorry. He just wouldn't do it.

Fuck it.

She was going to have to come to him for help.

He was done.

* * *

Aaron Hotchner had watched the exchange between Will and JJ through a window in his office. He frowned. Now, before you judge—Aaron Hotchner isn't the type of man to randomly check out what the gossip is of the BAU. Yes, before you ask, he already heard the rumors flying around that she and Will were together. There were some days where he couldn't escape the gossip if he tried. The behavioral analysis unit of the FBI?

Hotch snorted. _More like a damn high school._

It always seemed that way. Even during his new days as an agent, there was always drama. But...what was going on right now? It certainly had to be off-putting though if Spencer stormed out of the room like an fed-up teenager. But, what he saw was Will and JJ talking amongst each other with the latter holding flowers that were given to her.

Now he understood why Spencer was upset. Hotch knew, after all, the young man's feelings for his best friend—he wasn't blind. He knew that Spencer would be the kind of person that would deny his own feelings, mistaking it for something else. Still, the youngest profiler did react quickly, he was irritable at the sight of him. Even if Spencer knew JJ was dating someone, he wouldn't loathe him with great intensity—unless there was an underlying reason behind it. Hotch thought again about Will visiting JJ.

His frown deepened, there was something off between the two of them.

Damn it, he was going to get himself involved somehow, wasn't he?

...Yep, he was.

...Damn it.

Only because she had been looking tired lately, which could be interfering with her job, of course. He has to protect his reputation. It's not like he really cares, right? The gossip doesn't interest him in the slightest. Someone has to be the adult in the BAU, after all.

He pops his head out of his door, "JJ, I need to see you in my office." He noticed her face going red, either very embarrassed or very afraid; or both. JJ slowly departs from Will, not before tenderly kissing him once again, trying not to care that she'd possibly be written up for public display of affection.

Or, as Emily jokingly called it, "Public display for attention."

JJ enters his office, trying not to get nervous under the infamous Hotch stare—rumor has it that stare alone killed a man. She did not want to be the first female victim. Hotch gestured for her to have a seat across from him, she does so. Once she sits, he takes the seat opposite. He began to open mouth, "JJ—"

"Hotch I'm so sorry!" JJ blurted out, her eyes the very definition of fear. Hotch leaned back, surprised at her outburst. Hell, she surprised even herself, why was she so afraid of Hotch all of a sudden? She didn't know what he was going to do. What his next move would be, what'd he say. JJ had become afraid for herself now —were all men like this to her now? Was she really going to live in that constant fear? Is this the kind of person she's become? She tried to explain rationally, "I know that Will isn't supposed to come in without prior knowledge but I didn't know and I promise it won't happen again—"

"Stop," Hotch ordered. JJ stopped. Hotch noticed how she immediately obeyed, out of fear. Hotch will admit he can be a bit of a drill sergeant, but he'd never want his team to be afraid of him. Now, he was getting a little suspicious.

"Breathe," Hotch instructed calmly. In and out. JJ repeats over and over. "That's not why I called you in here." _Well, it was partially._

"It's not?" JJ asked. _It's not?_

"No, I wanted to ask you how you were doing?" Hotch says, folding his hands in front of him. Eyeing her skeptically to see if her face changes or gives something away.

Naturally, it does.

"Everything's okay, Hotch," JJ says, after a good long while. Hotch's eyes go back to the window for a second to see that Reid had returned. In that second, he saw those eyes of pain, those eyes of worry, those eyes of fear—for her. When Reid noticed Hotch was staring, he immediately looked away. Hotch looked back at JJ, and saw that same look in her eyes—for herself. For...something that she's hiding. Hotch couldn't put his finger on it, but now, he was genuinely concerned.

"Are you sure, JJ?" Hotch asks again, his voice sounding urgent, yet still was soft enough to show that he cared.

JJ nods and let out a small chuckle, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and all, you know?" She explains this so easily, with such ease that it wasn't normal. Hotch even saw how she put up a flashy smile for him.

Like she wasn't lying.

* * *

 **A/N- Oof, things are about to go down and unfold.**


	4. Stranger

**A/N- Thank you all very much to any new reviewers, favorites, and followers. Things like these really keep me going as well as this story. =)**

* * *

Hotch swore to god that he felt like a damn principal of a high school.

Especially at this very moment, sitting across from JJ and Reid in his office, giving each other loathing looks that he never thought he'd see them ever give each other. He wanted to take his gun and shoot himself due to the immaturity he was surrounded with. But at the same time, Hotch couldn't help but feel sad that these two colleagues—colleagues that were considered best friends hate each other now.

Hotch didn't remember how it started, really. There was no one in the bullpen except for his team—and that was a blessing in disguise, he realized, for what was about come. This is how he heard it though. First, there was talking, then there was _talking,_ and then there was shouting, and then there was the sound of someone pushing a bunch of files off a desk.

JJ had lost it—it took Emily and Morgan to keep her from beating the crap out of Reid. He had said one thing—one sentence, that made her lose it.

"...Let me be the first to break the silence," says Hotch, trying to keep his temper inside from exploding. "What the actual _hell_ happened? And don't leave anything out!" There was silence again, just for a little bit. Hotch was angry he wasn't getting any immediate answers. "Did I stutter? I need an answer right now!"

"I've said all that I needed to say," Reid murmured, avoiding his superior's eyes. The passive anger behind his voice wasn't hard at all to read, like a damn defiant teenager.

Hotch closed his eyes in distress. _This is getting ridiculous._ His eyes go directly to JJ, "Well?"

JJ looked deeply frustrated. It wasn't supposed to come to this, she was already frustrated to begin with. Will had slapped her this morning over burnt eggs, damn it. Reid had just added on to it—like he usually did...

"Look, Hotch. I don't see a point in this," JJ started off, giving Reid a wrathful look for a moment before turning back to Hotch. "Some of us have work to do—I don't believe in these childish games."

"You're the one that attacked me—"

"Well _you're_ the one who—"

" _Enough!_ " Hotch roared over the two before they could escalate into bickering. Or worse, another full-blown argument. The two stop arguing, and go back to facing Hotch with resentment. Hotch pressed his lips together in annoyance. "Now...can someone tell me _calmly_ what happened?"

 _A mere ten minutes earlier..._

 _JJ entered in late—again._

 _Spencer was beginning to wonder why JJ didn't get reprimanded for being late by Hotch. It's not like he wanted her in trouble, but it's so...un-Hotch-like. He did see that Hotch was speaking to her in his office the other day, and he hoped that she wasn't in trouble. He caught his eye, and immediately looked away. Later he found, that thankfully, she wasn't in any sort of trouble. He wanted to speak to her, but he just couldn't face her. Like he promised to himself, She would have to go to him if she needed help._

 _So he was stuck listening to Morgan and Emily chat about some book that they liked. Ironically, they both make fun of him for being nerdy, and here they were, gossiping about some book. The irony is a little ridiculous, but what can you do?_

 _JJ was pissed, tired, and upset—she was running late because Will had slapped her across the face. Hard. What for? Eggs being burnt. So she had to spend the next five minutes trying to apply makeup to the spot. Makeup does wonders. She goes into the kitchen, rushing for that cup of coffee that she desperately needed._

 _"Is she okay?" Morgan whispered to Spencer, who was more stressed at JJ's arrival and almost didn't hear Morgan's question. "Reid?"_

 _"I don't know," he muttered quickly, without looking up from his files. Morgan's brows arched, something was up. After a minute or two, he watched as Reid got up and went to the kitchen to get what probably was his fourth cup for the day. She was next to him, and he wasn't planning on staying a word—nada. She was the one that was glaring daggers at him. She was the one who spoke up first._

 _"So...are you going to follow me around like some stalker?" She grumbled out, storming back into the bullpen and forgetting all about her coffee. Spencer does the same, but grabs her arm—not too harshly—to make her face him. His grip wasn't strong, and he saw her wince. He pulled her sleeve down on that arm to check the damage, despite her pleas of "Spence, don't." There were multiple bruises on her arm, some that are a light yellow that is a sign of healing, and the deep purple ones that were fresh and so horrible that it looked like they'd never heal. Spencer's eyes go from her arm to her icey blue eyes, that were staring back at him with hatred._

 _"It's heater is on," he says, "You're wearing long sleeves." JJ pushed Spencer away, quite forcefully and put her sleeve back down._

 _"Shut it." He knows he should stop, he should've kept his damn promise of not talking to her, but damn it, he couldn't resist it. Not talking to JJ was too weird. He didn't care if it was a fight, even._

 _"You're going to get hurt, more than you already are."_

 _"The only thing that's hurting me," JJ said, with a cruel smirk that was so unlike her, "–is your presence."_

 _Spencer was done with her attitude. "Why are you doing this? You think that avoiding this will resolve the situation itself?" People were starting to stare now. Rossi gave them a curious glance while Morgan and Emily were watching as if a soap opera came on._

 _JJ focused her anger on Spencer. "Shut up, Reid."_

 _Spencer didn't back down. "Oh? So it's Reid now? Not Spence? Not even Spencer?"_

 _"I said shut up Reid!" JJ screamed. She felt Morgan's presence near her, as well as Emily's presence was near Spencer._

 _"Whoah, guys..."_

 _"Guys—"_

 _Spencer took a step forward, looking at her with seriousness. "Jennifer, you need help."_

 _"And you don't need help?" JJ retorted, with a hollow laugh. "Wasn't I the one that helped your drug addicted ass? How do we know that you're not playing with those good old fashioned needles again?" Hurt was clearly shown all over Spencer's face, this is what she wanted to do to him. To make him feel her pain._

 _"Shut up, Jareau," he gets a good look at her face, "Nice make-up. You did a good job covering it up."_

 _"Shut up Reid!" JJ thundered, her smug smile vanishing completely. She looked at bunch of files on the desk and pushed it off the table roughly, her eyes casting a murderous glance that would make UnSubs wet their pants in fright._

 _"What are you going to do, JJ, hit me?" He snapped at her, finally losing his temper. He didn't even think twice before he repeated this, "Hit me?" Another pause. He didn't know that he was going to regret this later:_

 _"Like he does to you?"_

 _JJ doesn't think, she lunged toward him animalistically, with every intent on trying to hurt him. She let out an angry scream, and even Reid was taken aback as Morgan and Emily sprung into action to hold her back from doing any real damage._

 _"Hey, hey, hey!" Garcia cried out from her office, who was watching the drama unfold._

 _The worst part was, was that he was right. She wanted to hurt him—she wanted someone to feel what she felt every day when she came home. Maybe they should try getting hit over the head with a frying pan. Maybe they should try to endure the relentless kicks that would always come her way of she didn't bring Will that bottle of beer._

 _Maybe they should be Jennifer Jareau for a moment—it's not fun_.

The room was filled with silent tension. JJ looked like she was about to burst into tears, but at the same time she looked like she was going to explode like she had done earlier. Hotch's eyes softened at her distressed sight. His gaze fell to Reid's, who was blushing furiously out of guilt.

"...You said that?" Hotch was surprised was he saw Reid nod very meekly. Hotch's eyes go to JJ now. Her eyes were down to the floor. She looked like she was on the brim of tears, that she was going to scream any moment.

"JJ...is this true?" JJ didn't answer him. She flashed Reid an angry look before running out of the office not without trying to slam the door behind her. Reid caught the door just in time before it closed and tried to follow her. It felt like a severe case of Deja vu, for the both of them. JJ angrily stormed out of the bullpen, blinded by her cloudy vision due to unshed tears wanting to fall. It wasn't until they reached outside of the building that Spencer spoke.

"JJ, don't shut everyone out!"

"You just can't mind your own business, can you!?" JJ screamed at him, oblivious to her teammates watching them through their window from upstairs. Spencer seemed to think about this for a minute—no. It was bad enough that she was shutting him out, but it was even worse when she isolated herself from her entire team.

"You just dragged _everyone_ into this!" JJ started to sob loudly. "I didn't want anyone to know, you son of a bitch!"

"I can't stand here and watch this anymore," Spencer said, sounding completely distraught, "I can't watch this, JJ, I just can't. It hurts too much. It keeps going on forever and I vowed that I wouldn't say anything to you, but I'm ashamed of myself for breaking that promise." He cleared his throat and stared intently at her. "I said very nasty things to you, and I'm so sorry. But...I don't know what to do. How can I get through to you with this!?"

" _You don't,_ " JJ spat at him, her eyes flaring, "Because it's none of your business! Will loves me, is it that bad that someone loves me?! Will is my boyfriend, and he's my whole world and I'm _in love_ with him!" Spencer took one step away from her, in total shock and disbelief.

"You truly believe that..." He stated softly, his tears threatening to slip. He stared at her overly confident form that was so fake it tore him apart inside. "You've...you've lost it."

JJ's brows were arched. "Spencer—"

"I don't even know you anymore."

" _Spence—"_

"Agent Jareau," Spencer interrupted firmly, maintaining distance between her and himself. He took it literally and emotionally. "There's nothing I can do. I...I can't watch you get hurt anymore. I don't want to see you in a hospital room fighting for your life because you couldn't stand up for yourself. I'm not speaking to you unless we're on a case, but as a friend, we're done."

JJ's eyes glistened with tears. "Spence, I'm sorry—"

"It's too late for you now," Spencer interrupted coldly, "If you don't ask for help, then I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear you..." He trailed off, his tears had already fallen.

"I don't even want to _think_ about you.." His voice cracked, breaking in despair. He sniffled and used his hand to wipe his tears and pulled himself together. "You've made yourself a stranger to me now. You took everything that we had of our beautiful friendship and threw it in the trash. Goodbye, Jennifer."

He didn't even care that they were still working. He'd pick up his things tomorrow. He had to get away—from her. He walked away easily, leaving JJ in a pool of her own tears.

* * *

 **A/N- Forgive me. I know it seems like Reid is very OOC. But Reid to me is someone who would be very clueless when it comes to handling intense situations with those that he loves. (Ex: His mom)**

 **Things are going to simmer down next chapter.**


	5. Snow Blankets and Crumbling Walls

**A/N: So...I managed to stir up some shit in the last chapter lol. People were pissed off about the fight JJ and Spencer had. Well, that was totally intentional. I _wanted_ to piss people off with that chapter. Now, before I get chased with pitchforks, I do not intend to keep them angry at each other in this way. As you will see in the chapter below...**

Hotch was very cautious when he told JJ to take time off—he didn't want her going back to her apartment with Will. But, he couldn't meddle in what his subordinates do outside of work. So, he suggested that she'd move in with a family relative. She said that she'd move in with a sister that lives nearby.

She lied, of course.

Rosaline killed herself.

He—as in Spencer—was the only one who knew this.

Great, more painful reminders of her past—as well as her present. Everything fucking sucked. How could it get any worse from here? To top it all off, what the hell would her future hold? Death?

JJ kept thinking about those final words that Spencer said to her before he left her crying, her knees buckling down to the cold concrete floor. She wouldn't get up from the floor, it took Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan to drag her back into the bullpen and calm her down. She started to think—would she die? She had certainly come close to it a few times, and she's not talking about her showdowns with the most vicious serial killers. She has her worse battles at the one place she's supposed to be safe in—home.

JJ remembered when he finally told Spencer about her sister. She remembered crying in his arms for hours at his apartment as he shushed her gently and whispered reassurances until she fell into a content sleep of dreamless dreams. The next day, she woke up tucked into his bed, feeling like she was back in her safety blanket. She walked in the living room and caught Spencer sleeping on the couch, his mouth gaped open slightly.

JJ couldn't help but smile.

But JJ was thankful for today. Will went out with some friends for the weekend, thank god. Therefore, she'd get the apartment all to herself, relax in the bathtub with bubbles soaking her skin—in hopes of healing her battered wounds. Things are started to look a little clearer for JJ, but she felt guilt ridden—she was so mean to the one person who understood her, the one person who'd hug her and tell her everything would be okay.

She feels funny. Her body feels all tingly. Her stomach hurts a bit. She feels a little dizzy. She's exhausted, feeling extremely weak. It most likely was from all the injuries she had all over her body, but it's nothing a quick rest wouldn't fix.

* * *

Spencer didn't go back to work either. Hotch insisted that he needed "room to heal" after that whole drama with JJ. It was ridiculous, in his opinion. He needed to work; he wanted to work. It was a load of bullshit, if Spencer stayed in his apartment for too long he'd drive himself crazy. So he read all of his books a total of twenty seven times, and that only killed three hours.

Spencer longed to go back to work so he wouldn't go crazy, but at the same time he didn't want to face anyone after saying those horrible things to his best friend. Well, ex-best friend. He'd never ever forget those last words he said, however. Except those words outside of the bullpen—he meant it. It hurt way too much to see someone he cares too much about to suffer in the hands of an abuser.

A conversation that the two of them shared long ago came to his mind.

The flooding memories took over and played out in his head, just like he remembered...

 _The two were walking outside in the dark starry night, where there were blankets of snow already forming on the cold concrete. They came back from California from a particular case where a husband was abusive toward his wife and children, and how this husband killed two random victims and then went back to kill his own family._

 _"It's sick," JJ had said to him, with a shake of her head as they kept walking along the snowy path. "How do you live with that for the rest of your life?"_

 _Spencer walked aside her, trying to rationalize her question. "Well...it turns out the cycle of abuse continued for him. He was abused by his parents and therefore it would later cause a trigger—"_

 _"I'm not talking about him," JJ said, referring to the Unsub, "I'm talking about Melinda, his wife."_

 _Spencer stopped walking. "What do you mean?"_

 _JJ stopped too and glanced at the stars above her, as if she were expecting an answer from them. "How does a woman stay in that situation? It sounds awful, it sounds so toxic...and my goodness, the children!" JJ sighed to herself, and shakes her head once more. Spencer looked her at sympathetically, and tried to come up with a conclusion._

 _"It's all about manipulation and power," he started off, remaining gentle as possible. "He'll threaten, he'll lie, anything he has to do in order to keep her grounded."_

 _"Oh, come on, Spence," JJ nagged, crossing her arms over her chest in disapproval. "There's no possible way that she couldn't find a way to protect herself." She continued to walk along the path, as did he._

 _"It's true," said Spencer after a long time._

 _JJ grinned at him and nudged him on the shoulder, "I'm not doubting the genius Dr. Spencer Reid and his statistics. Who could forget?" Spencer grinned at the playful teasing and flicked her forehead jokingly. They continued their walk after that in blissful silence._ _Then, her eyes shot up like they always did whenever she had something in mind, more like an idea. "Okay, let's say it were me—"_

 _Spencer stopped walking immediately. "Don't," he says, all the seriousness he's ever contained in his life into that one single word, "Don't." JJ let out a confused laugh and said, "Spence, I'm kidding." She ruffled his hair affectionately and added, "If that were me, I'd kick him in the balls and run, you know that."_

 _Spencer laughed. "Yeah, I know, it's that...I'd hate to see you in that position. I don't like it when you suffer. I just...don't wanna think about it." The two of them glanced up to see small droplets of snow fall down gently from the starry sky. It landed in Spencer and JJ's hair, making the two giggle like schoolgirls._

 _JJ took his hand in hers and they both sat down at a nearby bench. Spencer was confused at first, but then he saw her eyes look at the falling snow with awe and wonder—as if it were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She rested her head on his shoulder now, her eyes smiling in content. "I love the snow."_

 _Spencer grinned and quirked a brow, "Why?"_ _JJ doesn't answer immediately, first snuggling in the comfort of Spencer's neck. He instinctively puts an arm around her shoulders._

 _"It's not heavy like the rain, loud like a roaring thunderstorm, or as hot as a blazing sun in July—snow like this is gorgeous, snow like this is gentle." There's silence after that, until JJ slapped him upside the head. "Stop staring at me, Spence."_

 _Spencer blushed. "What was that for?!" He exclaims, highly amused._

 _"You're looking at me like I'm unusual," JJ said, huffing at him._

 _"Well, you are," Spencer reminded her, but his smirk was still up. "But in a good way."_

 _JJ smiled up at him, Spencer smiled back down at her._

 _They went back to staring at the falling snow in a peaceful silence..._

Spencer sighed as the memory drifted away from him.

That was the first time Spencer equated JJ with the beauty of snow.

* * *

JJ wanted to scream at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't believe it.

She knew something was off with herself.

...but not this.

This was the last thing she needed right now.

Oh god.

Oh my fucking god.

This is bad. This is really, really bad.

She's hyperventilating.

This wasn't happening. This is really not happening.

Not now.

JJ blinked back the tears as tried to control the panic attack that has overcome her. Her breathing shallow, her eyes showing exhaustion, and the sound of her heart beating at a cheetah's pace. It takes a few minutes to take control—this sudden news had hit her across the face that could've rivaled that of Will's hits.

Speaking of Will, he was going to kill her. Oh my god, JJ thought, he was going to murder her in cold blood. This was a dangerous territory she had walked in—and she had to escape before he could get her. One fatal mistake—and the trap would snap shut.

So she knows what she needs to do now. The inner voice inside of her head had been telling her this all along, but she had been too stupid to listen to. So much damage could be done, so she had to think fast. She took her keys and started the car. She sat in the car for a few moments in total shock. Drive, her mind was screaming at her, Drive!

So she did.

She knew where she was going.

* * *

Spencer woke up in the middle of the night to hear the sound of someone knocking—or more like banging—on his door. He stretched his arms out, and glanced at the clock. Someone knocking on the door at this time of night, he knew that it wasn't going to be very good news. As soon as he opened the door, he saw her. She was standing completely still, with an apologetic look on her face. She went to him. Was she finally asking for help? It looked that way. Here she was, at almost twelve thirty in the morning, standing in front of his apartment, her wide eyes pleading.

"JJ..." Spencer says, almost relieved but at the same time nervous on why she was here at this time. He stepped to the side, gesturing to let her in, but she just stood there. If Spencer didn't know better, he'd say that she was in a catatonic state. But, he did know better. She was trying to speak, but no words came out. Spencer gave her a sympathetic look that was telling her to take her time.

"S-S-Spence..." JJ started off by saying, but she broke down into uncontrollable sobs before she could finish. Her walls that kept her up had started to finally crumble down. Spencer didn't waste time. He put his arm behind her as he guided her to his couch, something he'd always do whenever she was upset. Once they say down, JJ wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck, clinging to him as if her life depended on it.

Well, in this case it possibly did.

"I'm so s-s-sorry—"

"Shhh..." Spencer cut her off gently. He returned the favor by having his arm around her shoulders, as she rested her head gently on his shoulder. Spencer used that same hand to run his fingers through her luscious blonde hair in order to soothe her. Spencer held her silently, sometimes words weren't needed between them in a time of comfort—and that's exactly what he was going to give her.

It wasn't until after five tense minutes did Spencer ask her what happened.

It was at that moment that JJ revealed that she's pregnant.

Spencer nodded in understanding and said nothing as she burst into tears once more. No words were exchanged between the two for the rest of the night. He continued to hold her and whisper calming reassurances in her ear in hopes that she'd let it all out. He knew why she came to his apartment, this was a cry for help, that maybe she wasn't necessarily doing this for her, but for her unborn child.

Spencer can accept that for now.

He watched her eyes droop slightly, no doubt exhausted from all the trauma and stress her body went through, that her body fell limp in his arms that she cried herself to sleep. This was a routine that he was used to doing. He'd carry her to his room and tuck her into his bed, making sure that the covers went up to her shoulders. He knew that she got cold easily during those harsh nights. He cast one last look at JJ before turning the lights off and shutting the door behind him.

Although it was upsetting that It was a routine, it at least reminded him one thing: It was a sign that he got his best friend back. He'd always let her stay over at his place after she'd gotten all of her cries out, all those negative emotions escaping from her body through her tears. It wasn't up for discussion—Spencer was going to help his best friend, and that was final.


	6. Eccentricity

Spencer woke up from his relaxing slumber on the couch. He glanced at the nearest clock and made a mental note that it was approaching eight o'clock. The memories of midnight lingered in his brain. It was when JJ had voluntarily asked for help, her delicate tears streaming down her face as Spencer held her and calmed her down—it was their own secret language. They fully understood each other in each of their selective silence, although they haven't spoken in words, it was their actions of comfort that brought them closer together as best friends.

Whenever Spencer wakes up from the couch, each time he remembers immediately that JJ stayed over.

He should probably check on her. He walked slowly over to his bedroom and saw her peacefully asleep, clutching his pillow. Spencer couldn't help but smile as JJ snuggled closer to the warmth of his pillow. It was then he realized that this was probably the most relaxing sleep she had probably had in sometime.

He wondered what she was dreaming about. JJ was the kind of person to have very eccentric dreams. Not many people know this, but JJ outside of work on some days could be more eccentric than Penelope Garcia—something thought of as wildly impossible. He hopes by the time when she wakes up that she'll tell him about her dream. He loved hearing about the dreams she had...

 _"Spencer Walter Reid!"_ _She reprimanded him, sitting in a Japanese restaurant, giggling as he kept flying his rice everywhere. After two years, he was still god-awful at using chopsticks. "Did I not teach you anything?! God, Spence..." She snapped her fingers twice and held her hand out. "Give it. I will not have you asking anyone for a fork. You're going to learn, eventually."_

 _Spencer blushed and gave her a sheepish smile as he handed over his chopsticks. JJ grinned and took a rubber band off her wrist on tied it around the two sticks. Once she finished wrapping it, she handed it over._

 _Spencer looked highly amused at this action. "You just casually carry around a rubber band around your wrist?"_

 _JJ scoffed. "You're able to eat now though, aren't you? I wasn't going let you go hungry. You're built like a chopstick." Spencer smirked and quirked an eyebrow like he usually did when he thought she was being peculiar._

 _"Okay, okay. Truthfully, I knew you'd forgotten, even with that eidetic memory of yours, so I came prepared," she admitted._

 _Spencer rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Gee, thanks JJ."_

 _"You're welcome," she said, pretending to miss the sarcasm as she batted her eyes at him teasingly. Then, something caught her eye. When Spencer noticed JJ staring at something that intrigued her, he wanted to know what It was. He spotted It quickly. It was those waitresses, and what really got her attention was the unique uniforms that she noticed was different from every single waitress. She knew what they were, of course._

 _Each of them were wearing a kimono._

 _It's the patterns that were different from each waitress._

 _"What is it?" He asks, even though he knows what she's staring at. JJ smiled slightly, cupping her chin with the palm of her hand, enjoying the sight of the different colored flowers blooming and combining on the variety of outfits the waitresses had. "JJ?" He repeats again. JJ blinks twice, as if she were in a trance prior and lifts her head from her hand. She gives the kimono one last look, before she motioned to Spencer with her hand to lean in closer to her._

 _She smirked devilishly, as if she had a dirty thought._

 _She says in a low whisper, "I had a dream about kimonos once."_

 _"Oh?" Spencer questioned with a curious grin, he knew that she was about to tell him about it once she leaned back into her chair._

 _JJ cleared her throat, and began to explain her dream. "I was sleeping on a cloud, right?" She paused dramatically, and grinned madly. "You're following me here?"_

 _"I'm following you," Spencer chuckled reassuringly. "Then what happened?"_

 _JJ looked to the side, searching her brain in order to recall her strange kimono dream. "Well...I wake up on the cloud, and all that's there...is this closet. I'm not even in a room, it's all white nothingness. And what do you think I did, Dr. Reid?"_

 _Spencer looked at her as if the answer were obvious. "You opened the closet door."_

 _"Yes! No wonder you're called a genius!" JJ exclaimed excitedly. Spencer is sure that people were staring, but at this moment he didn't care and wanted to hear her continue her dream story. "And inside of that closet..." She no longer has excitement on her face, but a calm happy look that speaks more than words. "...are these beautiful kimonos, and as soon as they were revealed, it magically let themselves out of the closet float above me. The dream was telling me which one to pick."_

 _"Which one did you pick?" Spencer asked with interest._

 _JJ smiled like she was defeated. "I couldn't pick...they were all so beautiful...all the colors on multiple flowers on each kimono represented some kind of individuality." She paused, thinking of one example. "There was one with a dark background with red roses blossoming all over the lower front. That represents mystery to me. Then, there was one with a red background with pink and yellow flowers all over. To me, that shows sensitivity."_

 _JJ sighed with content smile that Spencer was growing to love._

 _"I pictured myself with a white background kimono with red, blue, green, and yellow flowers sprouting from the bottom all the way to the top." JJ pauses, and almost looked serious for a moment. "What does that represent, Dr. Reid?"_

 _Spencer only takes a second to decide. "Uniqueness."_

 _They were silent for a while until a waitress walks up to them, beaming. "Pardon me," she says with a happy smile, "You both are such a lovely couple."_

 _JJ and Spencer looked at each other before laughing hysterically. The whole restaurant was staring and the waitress looked baffled. Spencer was quickly to explain to her, "We're not dating."_

 _"Yeah, we're best friends," JJ adds in._

 _"Best friends," Spencer repeated..._

...The memory faded away from him. He took no shame in admitting that the next day he bought himself a kimono.

He went back to watching JJ's sleeping form. He probably should wake her up, they needed time to pick up some of JJ's things if she was going to stay here for the time being. He slowly went over to the side of the bed and gently shook her awake. "JJ, it's Spence..."

"...Mmm?" She stirred a little, and Spencer couldn't hide his smirk as she rolled over to the side. Again, he shakes her a little. "C'mon, JJ. You gotta get up." JJ leaned herself up against the bed frame, groaning tiredly as she rubbed her eyes like a small child.

"Rise and Shine, _Sleeping_ _Beauty_!" Spencer said cheerily, purposely to annoy her. He knew how much she detested him for calling him names related to Princess Aurora.

She asked why he did that, he had a variety of reasons, but the only three reasons he told her was because of her blonde hair, because that movie had the first song he heard her sing, and because _Sleeping Beauty_ was the only Disney princess movie he saw.

He was met with a death stare from JJ. She got out of bed and put her hair up in a messy bun.

"I was thinking today that we could get some of your things...from your apartment." Spencer suggested. When he saw the way JJ's eyes darkened at the way he mentioned her apartment, he knew that there was an underlying reason behind it.

"Is Will at your apartment?" Spencer asked her, this time a little more gently. JJ shook her head no. She explained that he went away for the weekend with some friends. He nodded at the luck they had, that there would be no confrontation. Not today, at least. The confrontation would be for another story.

"As soon as we bring my things here, can I take a shower?" JJ asked.

"Of course, Aurora, you don't even have to ask."

JJ deadpanned.

0-0-0-0-0

Spencer is the one who drives, because he _insisted._ JJ was secretly scared for her life because no one in their right mind would let Dr. Spencer Reid go behind the wheel—that man was a walking disaster, imagine him operating a _vehicle._

"Spence...make a right. No, a _right,_ " she emphasized this as he made a left turn. She scowled from the passenger seat. "Do you not know your rights from your lefts? And the FBI trusts you with a gun?"

"Yeah, thanks JJ." Spencer rolled his eyes and began to explain. "The GPS here told me I had to make a left."

"I'm your GPS, damn it— _SPENCE WATCH OUT FOR THE CAT!"_ JJ shrieked, as Spencer quickly swerved out of the cat's way, causing multiple cars to honk. "Spence...now you're going to make a left—Damn it, Spence! A _left!_ "

"The GPS—"

"Forget the GPS!" JJ exclaimed. After five minutes of reckless driving, Spencer hit the brake abruptly at the front of JJ's apartment. JJ sighed from exhaustion as she got out of the car, with Spencer following behind her.

For a certified genius with an IQ off the charts, he was _such_ an idiot.

0-0-0-0-0

Her apartment looked so different, that's how long it's been since he's been here. Not bothering to look around like he was a tourist, he got straight to the point. "Should we start with your room?"

"You know where it is," she replied casually. Spencer took one look at her, knowing she wanted to look around one last time before she left. With that in mind, he nodded and headed in that direction, with JJ left behind.

She looked around at the apartment _she_ bought. She looked at all the photos scattered around—the memories making her feel nostalgic. The good ones, she meant. For a second there, her heart was telling her to stay. But then she remembered the bad memories that this place held—the real life horror movie that she starred in.

Her eyes were already filling up at the two conflicting emotions battling in her mind. The good. The bad. It all managed to hurt her in some way. The bad, just because it was the bad, and the good, because it was a reminder that she'd never feel good in this apartment again.

She took out a small piece of paper and began to write:

 _Will,_

 _You may have noticed that I'm not here right now. Well that's because I'm never coming back. Ever. I've been kicked at, screamed at, sworn at, and so many other terrible things that I don't even want to get into. The point of this letter is, is that I'm no longer stand around her and let you treat me the way that you do._

 _I'm not going to let my future child be raised around broken glass bottles with their daddy's breath smelling like alcohol. Yes, I'm pregnant. That's at least one thing I felt you had the right to know, but I'm not letting you see him/her. Ever. I'm not letting you hurt me anyone._

 _-JJ._

She blinked back the tears and went to her room to catch up with Spencer.

0-0-0-0-0

Spencer was in awe.

It was so strikingly beautiful—just like she said it was.

He grabbed the kimono by the hanger of the closet. He began stroking the silk of it...It was so soft. It was literally the softest thing he ever felt. It was exactly how she described it, and now she had it. A group of colorful flowers on a white background that sprouted from the bottom all the way to the top.

He feels JJ's presence. "Spence..."

"Your kimono dream," Spencer interrupted, still looking at the kimono in fascination, "It came true." JJ looked very surprised that he remembered her telling that dream.

JJ smiled. "Such dreams can become a reality." At that moment, Spencer was glad that JJ was slowly returning to her old self again. They spent the rest of the morning packing up clothes and other necessitates in silence.

0-0-0-0-0

"JJ, I've been meaning to ask you," Spencer said, as he got into the passenger seat, because, there was no way in hell JJ would let him drive. "What did you dream about last night?"

"Last night?" Inquired JJ, as if Spencer asked the most confusing question. She had to think about it for a second before she got into the driver's seat.

She shook her head. "Nope. I slept a dreamless night."

Spencer sighed—maybe another day he'll hear about her dreams.

 **A/N- So the chapters prior to this one have been super depressing...so this chapter happened to show that things are looking up.**


	7. Battered and Bruised

**A/N: Thanks for your support guys! I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The honeymoon period was over.

Spencer woke up to a piercing scream in the middle of the night, not doubting that it was JJ. He got off the couch in a hurry and saw her tossing and turning in bed, a nightmare that was plaguing her mind. She had a stream of tears down her face, while the sheets of the bed were a mess.

It was then Spencer realized that her dreams wouldn't be so wonderful.

Spencer sprang into action, climbing on the other side of the bed to shake her slightly. "JJ, wake up!—"

" _No!_ " JJ cried out, trying to push Will away in her awful dream, when she was really pushing Spencer. "Get off me, get off me, get off me!—"

"You're having a nightmare!" Spencer said pleadingly, holding her arms gently so she wouldn't end up hurting yourself. "It's Spence, JJ. You're safe. JJ, it's just Spence." JJ jolted up so quickly with her eyes snapping open that Spencer almost jumped. JJ immediately starting sobbing hysterically, leaning her head into Spencer's chest as he wrapped an arm around her shaking figure.

"Why is this _happening_ to me?" She wailed into his chest, her tears soaking through his T-shirt. Spencer massaged her scalp with his hand and let his fingers rummage through her hair soothingly.

"I don't know, JJ," Spencer said quietly, trying to calm her cries down. "I don't know." JJ got herself out of Spencer's embrace, sniffling and crying.

"Spence, I didn't do anything, right?" JJ asked him, hoping she didn't give Will a reason to hurt her, she longed for the reassurance. "I...I was okay, right? I didn't provoke him or—" She didn't finish as her cries took over.

"JJ, look at me," Spencer said gently, but firmly as he gripped her shoulders to have her face him. "JJ, eyes up here, okay?" JJ sniffled again and pulled herself together to look into the concerning eyes of Spencer.

"This, in no way, was your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again. You did nothing to cause this. The only person at fault here is Will, do you understand?" JJ seemed to think about it, nodding hesitantly. Spencer shook his head at her, she didn't believe him. "JJ, repeat after me, 'This is not my fault'."

"Th-this is not my fault." She repeated, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"The only person who's at fault is Will," Spencer instructed.

"The only person who's at fault is Will." She felt slightly better as those sentences echoed in her head. Spencer nodded and she fell back into his kind embrace, keeping her as close as he could as if he could shield her from horrible phantoms lurking in the distance. Once he got up with the intention to go back to his couch, he felt a sudden grab at his wrist.

"Stay with me," JJ said, her eyes and voice pleading.

Spencer couldn't say no. He nodded and climbed into the covers beside her, with every intention of protecting her from nightmares and her worst fears. JJ fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, and Spencer fell asleep without dreaming.

0-0-0-0-0

Spencer woke up well rested and peacefully. He looked to his left to see JJ sleeping still, the signs of a troubled sleep no longer plastered on her face. He sighed as his eye caught an injury of JJ's—an angry purple bruise that was on her arm. He should at least doctor some of the injuries she had, he knew she must've been hurting.

He wondered about all of her injuries that she had due to the hands of Will. About how he knew exactly how to hurt her, and where to hurt her. Spencer recalled the injuries that he'd seen so far on JJ because of Will. A red slap mark on her face. JJ's wrist injury from a harsh grip. Her arm was plastered with bruises.

Even when they were both on a case, Spencer always worried that she'd get injured during a case. This was coming from the most accident prone person on the team—he was a bit of a klutz. But he didn't mind if he was, as long as he'd protect JJ in the process. He'd hate those days where he couldn't protect her from injuries...

 _"Spence, I'm okay. I've endured worse. It's all part of the job, you know," JJ said with an amused chuckle as they sat at the end of the ambulance after a rough takedown with an Unsub. She had a scratch across her left cheek and a small bruise above her right eye._

 _"No," Spencer said seriously, looking at her injuries with concern, "We should take you to the hospital in case you have a concussion."_

 _JJ smirked and pointed to her bruise with pride. "I've had a soccer ball kicked in my face, Spence, this is nothing compared to that."_

 _Spencer sighed as if dealing with a child. "JJ, I'm serious."_

 _"And so am I!" She exclaimed dramatically with another laugh, and scowled when he crossed his arms in disapproval. She stopped laughing but couldn't keep her smile down. "You're overreacting."_

 _"We'll you're underreacting!" Spencer retorted back in disbelief._

 _"Spence, you're such a drama queen."_

 _Now Spencer was amused. "Oh, I'm the drama queen? Weren't you the one that gave me the cold shoulder for two weeks when I jokingly told you I liked the Dallas Cowboys?"_

 _"That's the Redskins arch nemesis," she defended, looking at him darkly, "You don't joke about that."_

 _Spencer quirked that damn eyebrow again. "And you're calling me the drama queen?"_

 _JJ reached over and thumped his forehead with her two fingers. "Shut up."_

 _Spencer mocked an injury by clutching his forehead. "Well, now I'm hurt too," he smirked playfully, as he sat down next to her. "I guess both of us should go get ourselves checked out. You wouldn't leave me, would you, Aurora?"_

 _JJ scoffed at him._ _"I hate you, Spencer Reid, you know that?"_

 _Spencer didn't let his smirk down. "And you're the peanut butter to my jelly."_

 _JJ made a face. "What? Did...did you just—" she paused and groaned in annoyance. "That sounds so wrong...when did you become Morgan?"_

 _Spencer purposely ignored her question, with the intent of teasing her. "You're the Wingardium to my Leviosa."_

 _JJ rolled her eyes and sighed. "You are such a nerd."_

 _"Why don't you try it? Maybe I'll consider telling the paramedics we don't need to go to a hospital."_

 _"You're not even injured!"_

 _"So?" Spencer teased. The death glare JJ gave him was so menacing that Hotch would've gone crying to his mommy if he saw it. This doesn't phase Spencer, his stupid little grin going up wider._ _JJ was fuming, but figured this was her way out so he'd stop worrying:_

 _"You're the tenth doctor to my Rose."_

 _Spencer smirked. "Kind of like...Briar Rose."_

 _"Don't," JJ hissed, annoyed that he came up with a knowing reference. "How about..." JJ thought again about a clever line. "...You're the Luke to my Leia."_

 _"And I'm the nerd?" Spencer questioned teasingly._

 _JJ laughed. "Shut up, Spence."_

Spencer smiled to himself as he also remembered the day he got JJ interested in Doctor Who and Star Wars. He and Garcia placed a bet on whether she'd continue to watch those two things. Just two days later, when JJ arrived in his couch with a bag of popcorn, Garcia begrudgingly slid a twenty dollar bill to his direction.

JJ's eyes fluttered opened, the first thing she sees it Spencer's face. Calming taking it in, she smiled at him. "Good morning."

He smiled back. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?" JJ threw the covers off her and stiffled out a yawn, stretching her muscles.

"Okay, I guess," she stretched once more before deciding, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, I'll make breakfast," Spencer added, already heading to his small kitchen area while JJ headed to the bathroom.

He wasn't exactly the best chef in the world. Eggs and bacon would do, though that was the least of his worries right now. He kept wondering about how JJ was really doing. Spencer knew he should've asked her what her nightmare was about, he knew that talking about her nightmares would help. Truthfully, Spencer was too scared to hear the horrors himself. He was selfish. He would be in pain to see her relive the experience.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes have passed that JJ returned from the shower, a towel wrapped around her body as well as her hair. Even with the towel around her body, Spencer didn't miss the injuries that were all over her arms and legs, and there were even some bruises on her neck, and a couple of them on her face. He waited for her to get dressed before he'd bring up the topic of her injuries.

Surely she came back in, with a plain blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans—always casual. Spencer couldn't help but smile to himself. He would tell people not to let the casual wear fool you—JJ was unique in all sorts of ways.

The two of them began to silently eat their breakfast, they were both afraid to talk about the giant elephant in the room. It was unusual and awkward for them to not speak during meals they shared—they _always_ talked. They'd talk, sometimes, about the silliest things on their minds. But today? Both of them were occupied with troubling thoughts.

After breakfast, Spencer couldn't stay quiet anymore. "I want to see."

He sounded so determined, he surprised himself as well as JJ. She, however, looked baffled. "Wh-what?"

Spencer's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "I want to see _every_ single mark that...that _asshole_ put on you." JJ concealed her shock at Spencer swearing; it was so unlike him. The only time that JJ ever heard Spencer swear was when he was going through those awful withdrawal nights where he'd be shivering and clutching a pillow in fright.

"I...I'm not going to take off my shirt for you, Spence," JJ said, casting him a dark look. "They'll heal on their own...they always do." Spencer winced at the dark meaning behind those words JJ seemed to think of carefully.

"Just your stomach, you don't have to lift your shirt all the way up," Spencer explained, he saw JJ's reluctant and sour expression. "Please, JJ, I should doctor at least some of them. Do you think you can put on a pair of shorts?"

JJ stood there for a moment, thinking about how it'd be less painful if Spencer tried to take care of her injuries.

"I am called _Doctor_ Reid, after all," Spencer said jokingly, his lips curving into a smirk. "Is that a smile, I see?"

JJ heaved out a dramatic sigh and shook her head, unable to conceal her amused grin. "Spence, you're such an idiot." Nonetheless, she went back into Spencer's bedroom—though it should really be here since she lives there, now—and changed into a small pair of shorts.

It was then she got a good look of herself in the mirror—JJ had never seen herself in this way before. She had never stopped in front of a mirror, and took a moment to realize how awful this had become. She never took a moment to realize that this was happening to her. Her arms were colorful, but in an abysmal way. Her mind came up with the most twisted rhyme:

 _Some bruises were yellow,_

 _some marks were red,_

 _traces of blue and purple,_

 _she could've been lying down dead._

She felt like a nobody. At worst, she felt like a victim.

By far though, her leg injuries were the worst. Mean shades of blue and purple covered her legs so much that she felt like she was inhuman. An alien, no—a monster. JJ began the sad yet highly practiced art of crying in silence at her ugly form—she'd never ever feel the same way again. She'd never be beautiful again.

A sad voice from behind said, "Don't cry." She knew who it was, he was behind her, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She turned around, the tears evident on her face as she was Spencer, with the most sympathetic puppy dog eyes he always had on him. JJ ran into his embrace, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her tears wet it. He didn't mind, rubbing her back calmly. "Don't cry, JJ. Please don't cry..."

He keeps repeating this, until he whispered into her ear, "You're beautiful."


	8. Fairy Tales

**A/N: Hullo. Thank you guys for reading and reacting to the story, it really makes me happy that people genuinely enjoy this story and can't wait to see what happens next. But I actually need your opinion on something else too.** **You see, I have many fanfic ideas, and one of them is an AU High School fic, that I already wrote some long chapters for. Would anyone be willing to read a high school fic? The description for the story is on my profile.**

 **Thanks! Please RR!**

"I _feel pretty, oh so pretty..."_

If there was one thing Spencer knew about JJ; the absolute one thing that would make her feel better in a time of darkness, a time of madness, times of confusion, or just something she did because, "Why the hell not, Spence?" The one thing she loved and treasured—more than kicking Unsub ass—was:

Singing.

Her high-like soprano voice, yet seemingly so mature and whole, filled Spencer's apartment with a sense of hope, a sense of life, it made her feel powerful, with the beauty that was her vocal chords—a wonderful grace.

JJ thanked her church choir. Other people would say otherwise. For the select few who have heard her sing, they'd say it was more a natural ability more than training from a small choir in her small Pennsylvania town. By no means was her voice perfect, but it conveyed a sense of emotion that you couldn't express through speaking.

Spencer's corners of his mouth curved up into a mesmerized smile in realization: JJ was singing again. She always made a habit of singing in the shower, always in her own little world when she belted out those high notes so beautifully...

 _"Working late again, Reid?" The voice of Derek Morgan dragged Spencer out of his thoughts, he was daydreaming again. "Pretty boy, you should rest. Everyone's heading out and you look lost in space."_

 _"Well I'm not lost in space," said Spencer. "I'm right here...on planet earth."_

 _Morgan just chuckled at him with a shake of his head. "Whatever you say, Pretty Boy."_ _Spencer briefly looked up from his files to see Morgan exit the bullpen. Ever since they got back from the Jones case,_ _he had been contemplating on how he was going to get help for his addiction. When Gideon gave him a talk about his job, Spencer knew that he knew—Gideon just phrased it differently._

 _A roaring laughter that he recognized all too well interrupted his thoughts._

 _Spencer smiled, just for a second when he realized JJ was still here. He got up from his desk and made his way over to see what was so funny that caused her to laugh like that. When he looked through his window, he realized no one but JJ was there, and she looked like she was talking to someone._

 _"Well you know I'm not really supposed to speak to strangers," she said in a flirty voice to the invisible person. "...but we've met before," she said, and she took a deep breath, and did something Spencer did not expect from her. She started to sing, a high soprano that was the most beautiful thing Spencer heard in his life. "I know you, I've walked with you once upon a dream..."_

 _Her voice, her beautiful angelic voice, was accompanied by her dancing around her office, like a small school girl with a crush. Spencer found this highly amusing, but at the same time couldn't help but be fascinated by her voice._

 _All of his thoughts of worry went away just for a moment..._

 _"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam, yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they see...but if I know you, I'll know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way did you once upon a dream..." She began to twirl and pretended she was holding a skirt while doing so._

 _"I didn't know you were such an Aurora," Spencer said, entering into her office with an impressed grin. JJ turned around, flushing a deep red when she realized he was there the whole time._

 _"Spence," she said sheepishly. "I thought everyone left."_

 _"Nope, I had things to do still...But I know what I'll be calling you from time to time."_

 _JJ frowned, yet it looked like she was amused. "And what would that be?"_

 _"Anything related to Sleeping Beauty," Spencer answered._

 _JJ arched an eyebrow. "Just because I sang a song?"_

 _Spencer had other reasons, like that_ _Sleeping Beauty was the only Disney movie he ever saw._ _He remembers when Maleficient held Prince Phillip hostage and taunted him, and proceeded to describe Aurora. Spencer later on noticed how much she sounded like JJ._

" _She is indeed most wondrous fair._

 _Gold of sunshine in her hair._

 _Lips that shame the red, red_ _rose..."_

 _As her best friend, Spencer would always tell JJ the truth. To Spencer, JJ wasn't anything less than pretty. She was much more than that. Spencer didn't question JJ's luscious hair, which was long and blonde, but has some energy into it, it wasn't bland or boring. Blonde wouldn't be how Spencer described JJ's hair, it'd be gold—rich and rare. Although JJ's lips were a soft pink, he still believed it would shame the red rose, since pink was so natural and suited JJ, and it looked good with those crystal blue eyes of hers._

 _He wasn't attracted to her—how silly. He was just pointing out some basic facts about his best friend. That her blue eyes were exquisite, the definition of wonder and awe. So yes, she was certainly wondrous. Yes, she was fair, her hair was gold, and when her soft pink lips smiled, he was sure he could hear birds chirping with glee, much like they did in Disney movies around the princesses. She was very dramatic, so yes, she held the grace of a princess._

 _"Someone's in your life, and don't think I don't know, you don't have to be a profiler to figure that out,"_ _Spencer said, with a grin. "Who is it?" He sat down on a nearby chair, knowing this story was going to be exciting. JJ looked like she wanted to giggle into a pillow, and she finally let it out._

 _"Oh Spence!" She said, doing a twirl with a distant look in her eyes of being woed. "He's just...just so dreamy!" Spencer smiled at how much of a princess she was acting like. "The way he talks, the way he has with words, he's so charming and just so..." She placed her hand on her heart, truly moved. "He's too perfect for words, Spence!"_

 _Spencer chuckled. "Sounds like a great guy." JJ nods, and blissful silence that is never awkward takes its place, calming and relaxing for a few seconds._

 _"Spence," JJ says, looking out her window._

 _"Mm? Yes?"_

 _"Spence," she repeats again, but this time faces Spencer with seriousness on her face, "Do you believe in fairy tales?_

 _Spencer was taken aback by this question. " I...don't know how to answer that. Fairy tales are fictional, and Sleeping Beauty isn't real—"_

 _"I know," JJ interrupted, she began to struggle finding her words. "What I meant was, do you believe in your own fairy tale?"_

 _Spencer arched an eyebrow. "I don't understand, JJ—"_

 _"Oh Spence," JJ said with a giggle. "Your brain is so literal. Do you picture your happy ending? No matter how silly it may be?"_

 _"I...guess?" Spencer said, sounding unsure._

 _JJ smiled in approval, blushing wildly. "Yes, well I believe in my own fairy tale. I have my own version of a Prince Charming, and we'll be married and have kids and they'd have my hair and his eyes, you know?"_

 _Spencer smiled amusedly. "You can't control genetics, JJ."_

 _JJ rolled her eyes playfully. "Obviously. But I can dream, can't I? Maybe if I dream harder, my wish will come true. You should try dreaming sometime, Spence." JJ grabbed her coat and began to pack up some things while Spencer stared at her after she gave him that piece of advice._

 _"Let's go out to eat," JJ said, sounding like she was barking an order. "I'm craving Chinese food."_

 _Spencer nodded meekly, getting up from his seat. As they were exiting the bullpen with dinner plans, Spencer held the door out for her and said,_ _"You sang beautifully, by the way..."_

Spencer heard the sound of the shower faucet screeching to a halt, her singing had stopped, but she was humming quietly to herself as she went back into the room that had technically become hers. Her humming was soft and quiet, but it gave a calming presence to those who tuned in and listened. He knocked on the door. "JJ?"

"Give me a second, getting dressed! God, Spence..." A few moments later JJ opened the door with clothes on. "Yes?"

"Every time I hear you humming or singing to yourself," Spencer started off saying, preparing to joke. "I expect a bunch a bunch of birds and squirrels to burst through my door to surround you."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Spence, you're so annoying."

Spencer smiled. "I'm not denying it." JJ goes silent for a moment, looking like she's trapped in a troubling thought. Spencer never saw JJ look so complex in such a dark way before. Whenever she looked complex, it was out of eccentricity and uniqueness, not of being troubled. "JJ?" She seemed fixated on the floor, like she hadn't heard him. "JJ, you know I was joking, right?"

JJ looks up. "Yeah, I know you are. You never hurt me."

Something was up, he could see it in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

JJ sighed dramatically. "Every time I sing, I feel better a little but...I want my happy ending, you know?" JJ looked away from Spencer, trying not to cry in front of him. Too bad she couldn't see that warm look Spencer was giving her, not out of pity, but of sympathy and compassion.

"This is really bothering you, isn't it?" Spencer said quietly, looking very upset that JJ had to feel like she had to hide her emotions from him, no matter how negative or vulnerable she felt. JJ sniffled and nodded, and when she turned around, Spencer felt his heart break a little when he saw a tear had run down her cheek.

"Is that crazy, Spence?" JJ asked, though it sounded more like she was pleading for an honest answer. "Please tell me the truth, because I don't know if I'll have one. My own Prince Charming. I thought it would be Will, but..." She trailed off, bitterness expressed facially, "Look how that turned out. I'm pregnant, Spence. And I don't want to get rid of the baby, but I really wish that it wasn't Will's. It's a catch twenty two." She took a deep breath, controlling her troubled emotions. "So Spence, please tell me that it's not weird to think of these things."

"JJ, I want you to understand something," says Spencer, after what seemed like a long time of silence. He takes his hands into hers, looking her straight in her delicate blue eyes that hurt him so much to see. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to be happy. There is nothing wrong with wanting to take care of your child. There is nothing wrong that you think of these things. Just know that I'm here every step of the way. Always."

Spencer was caught off guard when JJ ran into his arms, hugging him tightly as she cried tears of fear, tears of regret, and tears of knowing that Spencer would protect her. "Thank you, Spence. Thank you so much."

0-0-0-0-0

 **A/N: Right, so I'm trying to provide flashbacks that describe JJ and Reid's friendship, and most of it is in Reid's POV, which explains why he's so drawn to her.**

 **I always pictured JJ singing in her office, so this is what I came up with. So, for the past week I've been dancing around my room while singing to get the feeling and I must say, it's nice.**


	9. Going Back

**A/N: Thanks for the love, sorry for the delay.**

 **Statistics show that reviews makes authors write more :))**

 **Here's chapter nine!**

* * *

Spencer and JJ knew that their time off would eventually come to a close. There were cases to be solved, and they both were tired of not doing anything for the past week that wasn't already done, such as watching movies, nature walks, and discussions relating to JJ's baby and living arrangements. Still, it'd be nice to see everyone again, and they'd be happy to know that JJ and Spencer were friends again.

"Are you nervous?" Spencer asked JJ, who was staring at her reflection in the mirror while nodding apprehensively.

"A bit," she replied, rather shyly. "It's going to be weird seeing everyone again, you know?"

"I know," Spencer said sympathetically. "I know."

JJ gave him a weak chuckle. "Can you _imagine?_ " She starts chuckling more strongly than before. "Imagine the gifts we'll be showered with by Garcia."

Spencer smiled back at her. "Well that's one thing to look forward to."

"But I'm worried, Spence, about the _questions—"_

"I'll be right here," said Spencer. He unconsciously put his arms around JJ's neck from behind her, he didn't think twice as he gave her a little squeeze.

Surely enough, as soon as JJ and Spencer walked into the bullpen, their colleagues rushed over to welcome them back. JJ tensed up nervously, so Spencer gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze as Morgan was the first to hug them.

"Welcome back, guys." Spencer and JJ gave him a weak smile as Morgan patted Spencer on the back roughly when they hugged, while giving JJ a more gentle one. Emily was next, giving them both sisterly hugs. And, surely enough, Garcia rushed over with a bunch of goodies.

"Move over, move over, move over!" Garcia chided, swatting Emily and Morgan away while she reached into her basket of goods.

"For my boy genius!" She cheers, giving him a novel. He smiled at the thoughtful gift and thanked her. Then she reached into her basket again and pulled out three large bags of cheetos. "And this is for my gorgeous fellow blonde!" JJ took the bags with a laugh.

"Thanks, Pen! This is so sweet of you!"

Penelope gave them a happy grin. "It's good to see my fellow crime fighters back."

"It's nice to see that you guys are friends again, to be honest," Emily said, noticing that the two went back to their old ways.

"Me too," JJ and Spencer both said at the same time. They both looked at each other in realization, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Well, well, well..." All the team members turned around to hear the amused voice of Rossi, who was followed by Hotch. The latter trying to remain stern and stoic, but even he couldn't avoid the happy grin spreading across his face, if only for a minute. "It looks like you both are back."

"Yeah, we are." Spencer said, pointing out the obvious.

"Both of you are friends again, as far as I can see?" Rossi inquired, unable to hide his smirk.

"Yep, we are," JJ confirmed.

Hotch nodded twice and appeared stern again. "I need to see you two in my office immediately." He retreated back into his office, followed by Rossi. JJ and Spencer exchanged glances and shrugged, and followed them into the office.

* * *

JJ and Spencer were in Hotch's office, sitting in silence and curiosity for two reasons. One, why was Rossi here with them? Two, what was Hotch going to say to them? The two best friends were nothing short of terrified, to say the least. Are they being given a warning after what happened last time? Will they be reprimanded?

"After I gave you two time off to recover," Hotch started off, eyeing the two with curiosity. "How long did it take for you two to make up?" JJ as well as Spencer noticed that Rossi was quite attentive and waiting for their answers as much as Hotch was. The two best friends looked at each other out of shock that Hotch asked this question, why did he want to know? They looked back at him, unsure of how to answer.

"Erm...uh..." Spencer stammered, avoiding eye contact with his boss. "It was I think thirty six hours?" He looks at JJ for clarification. But truth to be told, she was still in shock that Hotch wanted to know.

"Thirty six hours?" Hotch pressed, looking very doubtful.

JJ faces Hotch. "Umm, yes. It was definitely a little after a day."

Rossi gave Hotch a smug grin and held his hand out. "Pay up. You remember the deal." Hotch grumbled begrudgingly and handed the older man a twenty dollar bill. Rossi took it and left the room without another word but not without sending a smile to the two in thanks.

Hotch sighed in defeat. "Couldn't you two make up like a couple of days later?"

JJ and Spencer gaped like fish out of water.

Spencer was the first one to speak. "You placed a bet on us?"

Hotch shrugged carelessly. "You two couldn't stay mad at each other forever, but I didn't think it'd be _that_ quickly." Hotch got up from his desk and proceeded to leave. "That's all."

Spencer and JJ waited a long time before they got up from their seats, even after Hotch left his office they were both still sitting in disbelief. JJ looked at Spencer, still shocked. "You heard the same thing I heard, right?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, staring straight ahead. "We're not an experiment."

"Exactly!" JJ exclaimed dramatically. "I mean, how rude! Sure, we're best friends and all, and I knew we'd make up someday but...for them to bet on us!"

"I know, I know. But hey—" Spencer turns his body inclined towards her, giving her his full attention. "At least you weren't pestered with questions. That's what you wanted to avoid, right?" JJ sighed, Spencer did have a point there. If the bet between Hotch and Rossi was the price to pay instead of the questioning, she'd take that any day.

* * *

"Would you stop slipping paperwork on my desk!?" Spencer snapped irritably at Morgan and Emily, who both simply just grinned as the youngest started to rant. "I mean, you think I don't notice?! I have an IQ of 187 for a reason, darn it!"

"Reid, I missed you," Emily said with a laugh, throwing her head back in amusement while doing so. Spencer just rolled his eyes at this, finding it preposterous. Just then JJ came out of her office looking slightly nervous, like something was up. Spencer immediately forgot about Morgan and Emily and rushed up to her.

"You okay?" He asks worriedly. JJ nods slightly, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, I'm just...gonna go for a lunch break..." She says, but Spencer knows that JJ was trying to lie smoothly. It wasn't going to work. Not with him.

He crossed his arms in disapproval. "Are you sure? You're avoiding my eyes, you're not telling the truth. You always look to your left when you lie."

"Why do you know and remember things like that?" JJ asks, almost annoyed that he kept pestering her. Spencer didn't answer, remaining silent as JJ sighed. "I'm sorry, Spence, I didn't mean to snap. Just...you don't have to protect me now, I can take care of myself."

"I know, it's...it's that I can't help it," Spencer said honestly, looking down at the floor in guilt. "I just...don't wanna lose you." JJ gave him a reassuring smile and gave him a quick hug, making him look at her when she pulled away.

"C'mon, Spence," she said playfully. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Now go do your paperwork. I think I see Morgan slipping some files." Spencer looked over to see Morgan not so sneakily put a file on Spencer's desk.

"Morgan!" Spencer exclaimed, stalking back to his desk while Morgan and Emily laughed in amusement.

The joking stopped to a halt as soon as they all felt an ugly presence.

JJ tensed up nervously as _he_ walked through the door. Will was not even trying to be subtle, slamming the door as he walked into the bullpen with glazed eyes, _angry bloodshot_ eyes, that sent shivers down JJ's spine.

His words were worse than his appearance. "So, you ignore my calls and texts for you to come home, you selfish bitch! Not only that, you have the _nerve_ to leave me a fucking letter!"

"W-Will, please," JJ pleaded, trying to ignore the stares. " Y-Y-You're making a scene."

Will laughed bitterly in her face, which sent JJ into an overwhelming state of panic as he continued to berate her. "Oh really? _I'm_ making a scene, well that's great!" He leaned into her closely, their noses touching while he seethed at her, "I want everyone to know how much of a fucking whore you are! And how much of a useless slut—"

Whatever Will was going to say next was cut off abruptly, with the cracking noise of Spencer's fist connecting with Will's jaw, sending the man flying backwards with the surprisingly overwhelming force. Will tasted the blood on his lips, and glared menacingly at Spencer. The latter didn't stop there, his eyes were filled with hatred at JJ's abuser, and he tackled him to the ground animalistically, trying to make sure that his anger would be shown through the punches of his hits, and he wanted it to hurt.

"Oh my god! _Spence, stop!"_ JJ cried out near tears as both men started to brawl on the floor, catching the attention of every agent in the bullpen.

" _Reid, get off!"_ Morgan and Hotch rushed over to pry Reid off of Will, who now had a nosebleed from the aftermath of the young genius and his punches. "That's enough!" Spencer began to struggle against Hotch's grip as Morgan tried to hold back Will.

"You ever touch her again, I'll fucking kill you!" Spencer shouted in a rage, trying very hard to escape Hotch's strong grip on him. The whole team didn't bother to hide their surprise, they knew Spencer cared for JJ, but they didn't think he'd lose his temper and try to hurt Will over this. It was so unlike him to curse at someone.

Spencer wanted to do that ever since he saw the red mark on JJ's cheek when she came to his apartment. He felt so satisfied that he punched Will, but he longed to do more. He wanted him to feel the pain he put JJ through, he wanted to choke him with his bare hands. "Hotch, let me _go!"_

"Calm down!" Hotch said firmly, maintaining an authority figure in this situation. He looked at Morgan and gestured to Will. "Get him out of here!" Morgan nodded and grabbed Will by the shirt roughly and left the bullpen.

Spencer was breathing heavily, and he looked at JJ and said, "If he comes near you again...I'll blind him."

"S-S-Spence," she stammered, her breathing becoming more and more shallow and fast. It was coming out in gasps now, her eyes widening in fear. Spencer's anger was quickly washed away with worry, remembering that JJ was his main priority. She placed her hand to her heart, her eyes were now laced with panic.

"She's having a panic attack," Spencer said to Hotch. The former went over to take JJ by the hand and guide her to Hotch's office for more privacy. He sent Hotch a look saying that he should come too. He didn't waste time, and followed him inside and shutting the blinds. She didn't need an audience. Spencer gestured for JJ to sit in one of the chairs as he crouched down in front of her.

"S-S-Spence, he just _came in,_ I-I can't _breathe_ , I can't—"

"Shhh, JJ. Focus on my voice. It's okay, you're okay. We're in Hotch's office. It's just me and Hotch," Spencer said reassuringly. Meanwhile Hotch was crouching beside her at a total loss of what to do. He had never seen her like this ever. JJ's breathing quickened even more, breaking into sobs while gasping for air, she couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. Spencer took her hand and placed it on his heart. "Listen to my heartbeat, JJ."

JJ shook her head and pulled her hand away and began to grab her hair and distress and pull it very harshly as she squeezed her eyes shut in deep emotional pain. Spencer gently tried to remove JJ's hands from her hair to prevent her from hurting herself. He placed JJ's right hand on his chest so she could feel his heart beating, while using his thumb on his other hand to rub JJ's left hand to comfort her. "JJ, you're okay. Just breathe, it's okay."

"I c-c-can't!" JJ exclaimed hysterically, bordering on losing the little control she had of her body. "Will is gonna come back! And he's going to hurt me and you and—" Her heart was beating rapidly that it could've been mistaken for as a heart attack. Her breathing was in short gasps and sobs. Spencer shook his head and tried to soothe her more.

"JJ, I know you're scared, but this isn't good for the baby, so please breathe for me, please?" Spencer took a deep breath in, trying to coach her so she'd do the same. "In...and out. In...and out. Good JJ, you're doing great! One more time, okay? In...and out. In...and out. Wonderful."

JJ's breathing was a little more controlled, but she still couldn't stop the tears from falling. "I don't understand, Spence. Why me? I just don't understand—"

"Shhh..." Spencer hushed, trying to keep her calm. "There's no reason to say anything right now, just focus on my heartbeat." JJ closed her eyes and she felt the thumping of Spencer's heart, feeling it made her more calm, and it lowered her heart rate, and she felt more relaxed. JJ reached over to hug him, feeling the comfort and safety of her best friend's arms.

"I've got you, JJ," Spencer said, hugging her so much that he didn't want to let go. Hotch looked at the two interact, this was a private moment. He went unnoticed as he left his office to give the two their space. They both really did deserve each other.

 **A/N: Sorry that there was no flashback in this chapter. I wanted to ease up on that and focus on what is going on in the present.**


	10. Realizations

**a/n: Hullo. Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! :) I always enjoy feedback, so when you review it really makes me want to sing and dance in circles all over my room. So keep 'em coming! Here's chapter 10!**

* * *

The rest of them team with the exception of Spencer and JJ were back in the bullpen. Hotch had just exited his office to give them some alone time, and his subordinates were already pestering him with questions.

"Hotch, what's going—"

"Prentiss," Hotch interrupted calmly, holding a hand up. "We have to find a way to deal with this situation."

"Reid just _punched_ him!" Garcia exclaimed, sounding horrified.

"Yeah he did!" Morgan said with a proud grin. "Not bad, didn't think he had it in him." The rest of the team stared at Morgan in disapproval. "What? The kid stood up for JJ, good for him!"

"It's _not_ good, Morgan," Rossi said. "It is good, but it _isn't,_ because—"

"Agent Hotchner," Hotch turned around, knowing that voice all too well as if on cue. He was met face to face with an angry Erin Strauss. "My office, please." Hotch leveled a glare with Morgan as to say _you-see-why?_ He brushed past his team and sat down across from Erin Strauss.

She didn't bother with formalities. "Aaron, you're unit chief of your team, I _trusted_ you with that, did I make the right decision?"

"You did," he said simply.

"Then why the hell is one of your agents attacking—"

"Forgive me Strauss," Aaron interrupted, slightly annoyed. "But this man randomly waltzed into our bullpen and started to berate one of my agents if you didn't hear." He took a deep breath, knowing that this was far from over. "My agent was in an abusive relationship with this man. _He_ was the one who started to shout at her and call her derogatory names. She had been given time off along with Agent Reid in order to get help with the situation. She was making a way to recovery, and this evil man stopped it. So if you _think_ about suspending Agent Reid for protecting his colleague and friend because of defense, that makes you the monster too."

The glare Hotch was giving her would make serial killers wet themselves in fright. Strauss was silent for a long time, absorbing the information that she was told. Truthfully, she knew about the relationship JJ and Spencer had together, the rumors were unavoidable. To think that JJ was in an horrible relationship with some man and Spencer was just defending her, it was awful situation for the woman to be in.

"...I didn't see anything," she finally mumbled. Hotch's glare melted away, clearly surprised at how kind she was being. She sighed and shook her head. "We just have to make sure that everyone else sees it that way." She got up from her desk and shouted to catch everyone's attention.

"Agents!" Everyone looked in her direction. "No one saw anything, right?" She pressed it, emphasizing on purpose so they'd take the hint. Thankfully, they understood.

"No, ma'am," Morgan said with seriousness, trying to prevent the anger at Will from seeping into his voice. "Didn't see a thing."

"What fight?" Emily chimed in, pretending to look confused.

Rossi smirked at his boss. "No problem, Erin." Strauss rolled her eyes at the use of her first name by Rossi.

Hotch turned the other cheek as well. "I didn't see a thing."

0-0-0-0-0

Spencer didn't want to leave JJ's side. She had just begun to calm down, her panic attack was coming to an end as she leaned into Spencer for a much needed hug. They didn't speak for a while until Spencer finally gathered the courage to. "JJ, why didn't you tell me he texted you and called you?"

"I didn't want you to find out," JJ said in a broken voice. "I didn't want him to come near you, and I... "

"JJ, I could've helped you, you know that. You should've told me, and I would've done something." Like she did for him...

 _"He's, uh, like a drug addict. Only fire's his drug, and each time an addict needs a fix, they need more of the drug to get off. So his crimes will most likely get much worse. It would be almost impossible for him to quit without help..."_ _JJ saw the way Spencer's eyes were filled with regret once he said that. Truth to be told, she had never seen the doctor's eyes show so much trauma and darkness that was so unlike him._

 _After the case was over and they got back to Virginia, JJ made her way to Spencer's desk. "Spence...are you okay?"_

 _The answer was too quick, she wasn't a profiler and she knew something was wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine. What makes you say that?" JJ sighed as Spencer was avoiding her eyes, but she wasn't going to budge._

 _"When you guys gave the profile," she answered, not missing the way his eyes grew sad. "You said, 'It would be almost impossible for him to quit without help'." She paused, looking for any reaction of some sort. "Is there anything you want to tell me, Spence?" A sigh is what she got in return, and he looked up with her with haunted eyes._

 _"...I'm struggling," he finally says, looking close to the brink of tears. "I need help. Please help me." His voice was pleading, the look of vulnerability in him made him look like a lost child. "JJ, please help me." JJ took everything she had not to react out of pure surprise to what he was saying. All of them, not just her, had read between the lines of what was going on with their resident genius. She knew that Tobias was addicted to drugs, and it's unfortunate that such brilliant young man like him would be forced into it._

 _Except now, he can't stop._

 _JJ felt the tears well up in her eyes. "Spence...why didn't you tell me?" She asked, pulling the genius into a hug. "I could've done something, I should've done something. I knew something was wrong, why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"I...I thought I could handle it on my own," Spencer said honestly, leaning into JJ's embrace. "I should be able to handle this on my own...but I couldn't."_

 _"Honey, no," JJ said, with a shake of her head as Spencer cried into her shoulder. "I promise, you'll never be alone. This isn't something that you can handle on your own. I'm glad you're asking me for help."_

 _"It's taking over me," Spencer admitted, leaning his head against her tiredly. JJ knew he was referring to the drug. "It's so bad that I don't know if I could stop."_

 _"You'll get through it, Spence," JJ murmured into his hair. "I'll help you every step of the way. I'll be right by your side."_

 _"Th-thanks JJ," Spencer stammered, consumed by anxiety and fear, as well as sadness. "Why couldn't we be best friends sooner?"_

 ** _Why couldn't we be best friends sooner?_**

That was a good question. But right now, Spencer wondered more about why JJ didn't tell him about the calls and messages. _That_ was his main concern and the mystery question as of right now. Spencer damn well would've done something about it. Hell, he had wanted to do something for a long time.

"I'll kill him," Spencer seethed lowly, looking distant and facing away from JJ. "I won't even need a gun. I'll use my bare hands—"

"Spence!" JJ warned, sounding mortified. She grabbed his hands in hopes of startling him, by making him face her. "I won't let you become a murderer because of him! I don't like it when you talk that way!"

Guilt flooded through him. Spencer held her hands in his now, using his thumbs to rub her hands in circles in hopes of it being a soothing gesture. "I'm sorry, JJ...It's that, I hate this guy, and I just don't like the way he's treating you. You're worth more than that."

JJ smiled at him through her tears. "Spence, you didn't have to do this. But you did. I'm so glad that you're here with me."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat. "Who wouldn't do this for you?" He asked softly, more to himself than to her. Whatever JJ was going to say was cut off by Strauss opening the door.

She gazed down at Spencer and said, "My office, please." Spencer nodded and looked back at JJ, who had fear written all over her beautifully delicate face. "I'll be okay." He gave her hand one last squeeze before following Strauss into her office for whatever punishment he was going to get thrown at to him.

"Sit down," Strauss ordered, taking her own seat across from him. Spencer did so.

"I did what I had to do," Spencer suddenly blurted out, the fire in his eyes that he didn't even know he could contain. He took a deep breath, looking so serious and so firm that Strauss was surprised into silence. "I wouldn't let her be pushed around by him, not anymore. Not to her!" He thundered, losing control of his emotions entirely. "If you're going to suspend me or whatever, I want you to know that it was entirely worth it. I wanted him to feel the pain she went through. So yes, I fought him. I wasn't going to stop. I wanted to hear him cry." Spencer held his angry and passionate tears back, he wasn't going to cry in front of his superior, no matter how badly he wanted to let it out. "I wasn't going to stand for it anymore. I'd do anything for her to be happy again, I'd do anything to see her smile, and that rat bastard ruined her. So, there! So just tell me what my sentence is."

Spencer finally leaned back into his chair, his eyes red in fury and of repressing his tears. The sound that was only heard was Spencer's heavy breathing after that long rant. His eyes went down to the floor, his cheeks flushing red. Strauss was taken aback for the second time today in a matter of thirty minutes. She leaned slightly forward, with her hands folded. "...I don't have the slightest clue of what you're talking about, Dr. Reid."

Spencer looked up, his brows furrowed in confusion. "But Ma'am, I—"

"There was a fight?" Strauss asked, appearing to look oblivious. "Dr. Reid, I'm afraid you must be mistaken." It took Spencer a little while for him to take the hint.

He grinned slightly. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry." Spencer got up and turned to leave, since he thought he saw Strauss give him a cue.

"Dr. Reid?" Spencer turned back around to see Strauss...smiling? He sat back down, clearly confused. Strauss held up her smile as she said, "You care for Agent Jareau, don't you?" Spencer felt butterflies swarm in his stomach as he was caught off by that question. He felt his heart beat rapidly at the mention of Jennifer's last name, a strange sensation overwhelming his entire body.

"She's my best friend," Spencer informed.

Strauss shook her head knowingly. "It doesn't take a profiler to notice the way you feel about her." Spencer looked at her at the inference she was making.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about," he dismissed, although he knew exactly what she was implying. He just didn't want to hear it.

"You're in love with her," Strauss exposed. "You're in love with your best friend." Spencer almost gasped aloud, ridiculous that his _boss_ was interfering in the gossip that went on at the BAU.

Spencer blushed wildly. "Like I said, JJ is my best friend."

"You're not denying that you love her," Strauss pointed out. "I see the way you look at her, Dr. Reid. And by hearing you talk about her just now, that only confirms my suspicions."

"I'm...I'm _not,_ " Spencer said, trying to deny it forcefully. At the sudden shock, he walked out of Strauss' office without saying another word. His mind went back to that same conversation Emily had with that annoying agents about guys and girls being best friends. Emily was right, and that stupid agent was wrong! Guys and girls _can_ be best friends! Not everything is like a stupid 80s movie! But speaking of his best friend, he should let her know that he's not in trouble.

He went back inside of Hotch's office, thankful that JJ was still there. Her worried eyes melted their way into his heart, which was laced with unfamiliarity. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "Spence, what happened?"

Spencer hugged her back. "Strauss said she didn't see anything. I'm getting off scot free."

JJ's hug, if possible, got even more tighter. "I'm glad you didn't get in trouble."

He found himself not wanting to let go of JJ's warm embrace. The smell of her hair was entrancing enough that he wished he was engrossed in it forever. He loved it that she was comfortable with resting her head in the crook of his neck. What he didn't like, was the fact that JJ didn't feel comfortable in her own shoes. That it took tender moments like this—that he cherished of course—for her to realize that she was safe and sound.

Spencer hated it when he accidentally scared her by threatening Will—but he just couldn't help it. Will made JJ upset, and that made Spencer upset. He'll do anything to see her soft pink lips form into one of the most beautiful smiles he'd seen in his life, he was sure it'd cure cancer with a single glance of it. Ever since Will started to abuse JJ, her mesmerizing blue eyes were no longer filled with life and energy, but was replaced with sadness, fear, worry, and all sorts of negative emotions that Spencer wished he could take away.

Spencer's eyes popped out of his head in realization.

He, Dr. Spencer Reid, was in love with his best friend, Jennifer Jareau.


	11. The Hell That Was

This is bad.

This was really bad.

There was no easy way to say it.

Spencer Reid was in love with his best friend. All of a sudden the feelings that he had always contained specifically for JJ suddenly made sense. The feelings such as saying her hair was pure and gold, like her heart. How her blue eyes sent her into an ocean of eccentric dreams. Or saying that he loved her with all his circle, not his heart, since circles would go around forever. Or comparing her to a disney princess, saying that she was Aurora with her mesmerizing vocals and natural beauty. Now, he had the sudden urge to lift JJ and spin her around in his arms, with their laughter echoing throughout the as he imagined home they would live in with their kids that would have her eyes and hair and how they'd have only Spencer's last name.

Yep, he had it bad.

His ears perked up to the sound of her singing in the shower with some vocal runs. Her perfect pink lips lifting up and down slightly with every note sung so beautifully. Those same lips; that he pictured himself kissing over and over again. He wouldn't mind being in the shower with her either...

 _Whoah_ , slow down, tiger!

Shaking his head as if trying to get rid of the thought, he tried to focus on something else. Shortly after, he found out that JJ kept intruding on his mind. Everything Spencer thought about, it reminded him of JJ. He read a book in ten minutes and it somehow related to JJ. He played chess against himself and thought of JJ. Hell, he opened his damn closet and thought of JJ.

He needed to clear his head. Yes, that's what he needed. This whole situation was working him up a bit. You know, being in love with his best friend who just got out of an abusive relationship. No biggie, right? He wrote a quick note and leaving it on the counter for JJ that he was going for a walk. He grabbed his coat and exited his apartment, hoping for the best.

* * *

JJ turned the shower faucet off, and ceased her vocal runs as she wrapped her body in a towel and got a smaller towel to go around her hair. She began to hum softly as she tried her hair with her towel as well as her body. Once she got dressed, she headed into the living room. "Spence, do you have any more of those—Spence?" She stopped as she saw no one else in the room but herself. She walked over to the counter. A piece of paper caught her eye, and read the little note quickly.

 _Went to get some fresh air._

 _-Spence_

JJ was confused to say the least. Was something on his mind? Normally people wouldn't take walks unless they were under a heavy burden. She hoped this wasn't the case for Spence. He was too precious for her to lose, he was so helpful lately with her and couldn't even think of Spencer leaving her all on her own.

JJ sighed and looked around, finding it weird to be in his apartment all by herself. She didn't know how long it was going to take, but she decided she might as well put a movie in. She knelt down on the floor next to a shelf dedicated to DVDs. She flipped through them quickly, seeing such geeky titles on it. She rolled her eyes and chuckled at some of them. _Back to the Future._ Spencer was such a little child on the inside.

 _CLANG!_

Something fell behind the DVDs, and it sure sounded like glass, but not enough for whatever it was to break. JJ took the time to reach far back in order to reach whatever had fell. She caught a glimpse of it, and at that moment, she really wished her curiosity hadn't gotten the best of her. It made her blood run cold, it made her feel like everything Spencer worked hard for was thrown out the window.

Her eyes went red at those vials in her hands, the poison he injected himself with in the past.

"JJ, I'm back. It sounded like it was going to pour and—" Spencer stopped his rambling as his eyes met with JJ's angry ones. When he saw what was in her hand, his eyes went back to the collection of DVDs that were now a mess and out of alphabetical order, some were on the floor. He stepped forward, "JJ...I can explain—"

"You know," JJ interrupted, not at all looking at him, but instead looking at the vial with pure hatred. "I remember someone saying to me once that I took everything beautiful from a friendship and threw it in the trash." Spencer's face paled dramatically, he remembered that _he_ was the one who said that to her. JJ gently put the vial down on a nearby table, trying to keep her anger inside, as she glared at him with angry tears filled with rage forming in her eyes. "Well, let's say I _truly_ know how that feels now."

"JJ..." Spencer said, sounding so weak. "I'm so sorry. I didn't take any, I swear. It's...It's there just in _case_ —"

" _Just in case?!"_ JJ seethed angrily, her voice raised a lot more. "Just in case for _what?!_ Why would you even...why would you even _consider_ going down that path once again?!" JJ couldn't take it anymore, her temper was lost, and it was going to be hard to get it back. "You know what? You talk about me getting help for my problems with Will, but that doesn't mean you sit back and ignore your own!"

"JJ—"

"Do you remember the hell you felt that is withdrawal?!" JJ interrupted coldly, her eyes flashing with fury.

"JJ, don't," Spencer stated softly, but he knew she was going to burn this memory into his brain.

"Do you remember me holding you at night?!" JJ shouted, the tears beginning to fall. "Do you remember me covering you up with blankets when you felt cold? Do you remember me taking them off after a few seconds when you suddenly felt hot?"

"JJ—"

"No!" JJ shouted at him, for not letting her finish. "Do you fucking remember me rubbing your back after you threw up, do you remember the hours I spent by your side because I didn't want you to hurt yourself? Do you remember me holding you and hushing you to sleep while I stroked your hair after a severe anxiety attack or nightmare?"

"Stop reminding me..." Spencer said quietly, feeling ashamed...

 _If someone asked Spencer what withdrawal felt like, he would answer, "It's like a million bugs crawling all over you, except they tugged at your muscles with such agonizing force that there wasn't anything you could do about it."_

 _When Spencer told JJ that he needed help, both of them requested Gideon and Hotch if they took off from work for personal reasons. JJ and Spencer somehow felt that their superiors knew about Spencer's drug addiction, and that they knew that JJ was going to be the one to help him through it. So, of course, they tell the pair of best friends to take time off work as long as they needed to._

 _JJ first locked up all the pills and any trace of alcohol in the apartment, which wasn't a lot, unsurprisingly. Spencer wasn't much of a drinker. Then, she started hiding all the knives, not wanting him to hurt himself. It was something that she felt was necessary. After the whole situation with Rosaline, JJ learned that you could never be too careful._

 _JJ dumped the Dilaudid down the toilet and flushed it. Spencer was right behind her, watching the content swirl for a millisecond before disappearing completely. JJ turned around and saw Spencer's face, which looked like someone who was in mourning._

 _Well, according to Spencer, that was an understatement. It was going to be a long week. Only a few hours in, Spencer whimpered and began to shake in his tangled sheets. Although he was shaking like he was cold, he was sweating like he was hot._ _He was dipping back and forth between the two temperatures in a matter of minutes. All JJ felt she could do was watch as Spencer kept twisting and turning while his face was drenched with sweat._

 _JJ could hear his heavy breathing, the tossing and turning in bed wouldn't stop. He clutched his blanket, appearing to be in bad shape, with the constant moving, the sound of his labored breathing, and his eyes watery and red like they were crazed. She almost didn't hear him speak, which came out as a croak. "JJ..." She rushed over to his side, trying to stroke his hair soothingly, only for him to swat her hand away as he grabbed her shirt roughly. "You've...you've got to give me it. I...I know you have more."_

 _JJ shook her head and tried to stroke his hair again once more. "Sweetie, I can't do that, I'm sorry." Spencer moaned and groaned, his teeth clenching as he threw his head back and winced at his stomach pains growing more and more intense._

 _"You don't understand, JJ..." Spencer began to whine, already beginning to sob. "JJ, it **hurts**_ _. It hurts so bad." He punched the wall in frustration, but he had little strength and it had hurt his hand more than the wall. "Shit! JJ, it hurts!" He sobbed a lot more now, resting his head on JJ's lap as his cries took over._

 _JJ continued to pet Spencer's hair, hoping it would calm his withdrawals down._ _"Shhh," she hushed softly, trying to coax him into a peaceful sleep. "It'll get better, Spence."_

 _"Not before it gets_ _worse," Spencer muttered darkly._

* * *

 _A loud crash woke up JJ in the middle in the night. The crash had come from Spencer's room. JJ pulled off her covering to find Spencer crying hysterically, his breathing extremely shallow. She sat next to him as he threw up bile into a trash can as she rubbed his back. "JJ...just one tiny hit, please."_

 _Her heart ached with sympathy and compassion, but she knew an addict was very good at manipulation. JJ shook her head. "No can do, Spence."_

 _"Bitch," muttered under his breath, giving her menacing glares. "You don't fucking get it, I need it!"_

 _"No, you don't..." JJ said softly, still hurt that Spencer called her that. Still, she knew this wasn't him talking. "You don't need it."_

 _Spencer moved to the corner of a wall while still on the bed. He leaned his head against it, his hand trying to grab the wall in desperation. "Jennifer, you don't get it. I...I need to go out. Can we go to Vegas to see my mom? Right now...please, I gotta...I gotta go see her." His voice was pleading as he stared at her with those eyes of a kicked puppy. JJ swallowed a lump in her throat, keeping her eyes away from the disturbing sight of the young genius struggling._

 _He grew angry again. "JJ!" He shouts, "Fuck! Are you listening to me?! I gotta...I need to go! My mom...I need to go to her." JJ had to turn away her body completely so Spencer wouldn't see the tears strolling down her face. She wiped them as fast as they could before turning around to hear him groan._

 _"JJ...please. It hurts, JJ," Spencer moaned weakly, resting his head on her lap. "I'm so tired..."_

 _"I'll be here when you wake," JJ said reassuringly. "I promise." She began to sing softly, a song that her mother would sing to her as a child whenever she was sick or sad. As she was singing, she ran her hand through his unkempt hair. He was still shaking, but his eyes began to close to her calming voice..._

* * *

"JJ," Spencer said, coming back from the memories of his past. "I never took it."

JJ tapped her fingers on the table in a steady rhythm, contemplating on what to say. "Spence, you don't need it."

"I know."

"I don't think you do," JJ fired back.

"Believe me, JJ," Spencer says with seriousness. "I do know..." JJ bit her lip in nervous apprehension, wondering where to go from here.

"When did you get it?" She asks quietly.

Spencer was quick to answer. "Right after I got clean." He saw the disappointed look on JJ's face, so that's why he took her hands in his, desperate for forgiveness written all over his eyes. "But Jennifer, you have to understand that I never took anything since then. Once I got clean, I stayed clean. You believe me, don't you? Look..." He took all the vials that JJ found and flushed the contents down the toilet. "See? It's gone now. I didn't need the drugs, I _still_ don't need them. Please, JJ, do you forgive me?" He can't have her mad at him, he just can't. To see all the hurt in her eyes, just breaks his heart into millions of pieces.

So when JJ hugged him, Spencer began to cry. He cried out of relief and happiness, because he knew this was her way of showing forgiveness.


	12. The Call

**A/N- OMFG! Season 14 premiere is tonight and I'm so psyched! AHhhhh**

 **okay but anyways thanks for the reviews, favorites, followers, etc. Please review! It really turns my frown, upside down!**

* * *

Shortly after JJ and Spencer had a discussion about Dilaudid, she asked Spencer of there was any more in the house, and when Spencer said no, and meant it, she dumped the contents into the toilet. Even though Spencer was clean for a while now, it didn't make him any less sad when he watched his former beloved drug go. There would always be a part of himself that had to do with Dilaudid, no matter how awful it sounded.

They needed a distraction, was Spencer's first thought in mind. What better way to be distracted than playing a bunch of board games? According to JJ, she believes it could've been anything else. To Spencer, he insisted because board games could be complex and elevate your mood and enlarge your knowledge.

JJ wanted to go on a walk first. Spencer couldn't say no to her. They walked around the neighborhood, they both noticed how it was getting colder and colder outside as winter had begun to take over entirely. JJ was shivering, more so than usual. He didn't miss the way her jaw tightened to hide her chattering teeth. Spencer didn't know what he could do to help, so he gave her his purple scarf, over her pink one.

JJ was reluctant at first. "Spence, you have no body fat, you need heat—"

"You need it more than I do," Spencer said seriously. Although JJ was still hesitant, she wrapped Spencer's scarf around her neck.

"Thanks," she said, she gets a small shy smile in return. "Hey, remember when we had a walk in the snow a while ago?" JJ says eagerly. Spencer wanted to ask which time, since there were so many times, yet he knew which instance she was referring to. She continued, her eyes in reminiscence. "And...and how we say down on a bench when it was cold and we didn't care, because we watched the snow fall from the night sky?"

Spencer's heart skipped a beat as she explained the event with such ease and grace. "I'll never forget it, JJ."

What was once a genuine smile, turned into a playful smirk. "Spence?" She asks, after a long silence.

Spencer faced her. "Hmm?" He notices her smirk got wider.

"Have you ever made a snow angel?"

"Nope, I lived in Vegas, remember? There's—WHOAH!" Whatever Spencer was going to say, JJ will never know as she surprised him by pushing him into a pile of snow that was on the ground. JJ burst into giggles at the sight of Spencer ruffling the snow out of his hair. "JJ! I could've been hurt!"

"It's snow," JJ said, holding back laughter. "Now go make a snow angel! Just go on your back and wave your arms and legs back and forth." Spencer did so, laughing wildly, laughing like he never had before at his attempts to make a snow angel. When he got up to see how it turned out, he smiled. It was a good attempt and success. JJ said it herself, snow was beautiful and gentle, just like the snow angel he made.

"Now you have to name it," JJ said.

 _JJ,_ Spencer thought to himself, _I equated her to the beauty of snow, after all._

But of course, he'd never say that aloud.

"Allison," Spencer says, the first female name he could think of at the top of his head.

JJ smirked and began to tease him. "Ooo! Allison, is it? Have I met this Allison? You didn't tell me you found a special someone!" Spencer knew she was teasing, but the smile he plastered on his face was so small and fake, that even JJ, who wasn't a profiler, took notice. "Spence...did I say something wrong?"

Spencer looked into her eyes, _damn those eyes_... "No, um, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

0-0-0-0-0

"You're horrible to play Scrabble with, Spence," JJ stated, staring at the board in disbelief. "I'm very tempted to look up these words in case you're cheating."

"Technically, I am," Spencer said, as he was beginning to pack up the game.

JJ looked confused with what Spencer was trying to say. Within seconds, however, it clicked. "Oh...Eidetic memory."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, pretty much."

JJ felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Without glancing to look at the ID, she answered. "Hello?" Silence. Spencer saw how JJ's face went from light and happy to dark and upset. "Oh..." More silence. JJ grew angry at the mystery caller, yet Spencer had an idea of who it already was. "It's not happening." Spencer gave her a pleading look that said, 'Let me help you,' but JJ dismissed it.

"I...I _can't._ " JJ said, tears welling up in her eyes. "No way." She hung up on whoever it was, tried not to take notice of Spencer's sympathetic look, and headed to the bathroom and let out her tears, the sound of a lock turning in place.

0-0-0-0-0

"JJ...what's wrong?" Spencer asked, longing to comfort JJ after she locked herself in the bathroom. "JJ...maybe I can help." He heard the sniffles through the door.

"Spence, not now!"

"Well I really think I should come in," Spencer suggested, almost pleadingly. His heart breaking at the increase of JJ's sobs. "The sound that saddens me the most is the sound of you crying."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that this inconveniences you!" JJ shouted back bitterly, making Spencer heave out a heavy sigh.

"JJ, please, I'm begging you. It can't be that bad."

"Well it is! Please leave a message after the beep!" She shouted behind the door, managing to keep the humor out of her tone. She paused, and droned out, " _Beeeep."_

Spencer sighed again. It was either her way, or no way. "Hi, this is Spence. Um...I'm calling you to let you know that no matter what, I'll always be there for you, so if you can stop sending me to voicemail, I could really help."

Hesitantly, Spencer could hear JJ turning the lock. Still, he didn't barge in, he waited for her to open the door. When she did, he was a witness to the most horrid thing in the world to him. Worse than crime scene photos, worse than someone being shot in front of him— _JJ's crying_.

"Hi," she stated, revealing her red eyes and face due to her crying non-stop.

"Hey," Spencer said, not knowing how else to respond. JJ, out of nowhere, grabbed his hand and lead him to the couch in the living room, holding the box of tissues in the other. Cluelessly, Spencer followed her.

"JJ..." He says, completely speechless.

JJ sniffled, crying hysterically. "Spence... _he_ called me through by blocking his own number. He...he said he had something to tell me." Spencer felt his fist clench at his side, but he couldn't get angry at JJ, he needed to show some compassion.

"...Yes?" Spencer pressed as gently as he could, desperately trying to keep the anger out of his own voice. "What happened?"

JJ grabbed the box of tissues and wiped under her eyes. "Well it obviously wasn't good, was it?" She blew her nose into the tissue, deeply distraught, before casually throwing the tissue onto the floor. "He was telling me how he was _over_ me, and how he was dating some stripper, and if we had to be together again, that I'd have to have an abortion! He's _horrible_!"

Spencer gently grabbed JJ's hand to let her look him in the eyes. "Do you really want to get back together with him?"

JJ sniffles loudly, taking another tissue and using it before discarding it on the floor. She waits a long time before answering. "No!" She yells, as if it were obvious. "But...why did he have to _hurt_ me? I didn't do _anything!_ "

Spencer placed an arm around her shoulders. "You didn't do anything," he says, over and over as his best friend was shaking. "You didn't do anything."

"Yet there are _days,_ Spence! Where I think I did!" JJ exclaimed, dramatically bursting into tears once more. "Why else would he hit me? Why else would he scream? Why else would he throw things at me? Why else would he want me to get an abortion? Why else—"

"JJ," Spencer tried to interrupt, noticing how she was going into panic mode, but it seemed like she couldn't snap out of it.

She continued to go on, as her breathing got more shallow, "Why _else_ would he do these horrible things? Why else would he hit me over the head with the bottle?"

"JJ," Spencer tried again, now shifting his body to face hers to get her attention, but she was far too gone in her own horrifying world of what it once was, her eyes growing frustrated and her voice growing louder.

"Why else would he try to blackmail me? Why else would I have to try to please him to avoid a beating?" JJ put her hands up to her hair and began to pull each shout in built up anger. "Why else, _why else, WHY ELSE!"_

" _JJ_!" He didn't want to shout, but it seemed like that was his only option at the moment, since JJ wasn't snapping out of her own terror. He watched in her eyes how reality was slowly coming back to her. Spencer gently took JJ's hands away from her hair, to prevent her from pulling it and hurting herself. He slowly rubbed JJ's hands with his thumbs as she cried, letting out her horror, her terror, and her fears that still remain at large.

His sobs tore Spencer's heart in pieces. "Shhh," he kept repeating, a white noise for her to focus on. "Shhh..."

Suddenly, Spencer feels a lot more mature than he was several minutes ago. In his body, mind, and his soul. Desire eventually turns to flame, and that flame ignited a spark of passion that urged him to join his lips within her perfect pink ones. It was not out of pity, it was not out of sorrow, it was out of something Spencer longed to do for too long, making him feel lose track of time.

"JJ?" He asks, looking into her radiant blue eyes.

"Yes?"

He captured her lips in his, not thinking of the events that'll turn in place.


	13. The Friendship Ecosystem

**_A/N: Okay so i just watched the last episode of season 13 and the first episode of season 14 and all I kept thinking was that this was a way to tease JJ/Reid fans. Like, Jesus! I was literally thinking, "Would it really be so bad if Will was killed off?" Like, omg...I'm just...WOW. So many JJ/Reid moments!_**

 ** _Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites. :)_**

 ** _Please review._**

* * *

 _"JJ?" He asks, looking into her radiant blue eyes._

 _"Yes?"_

 _He captured her lips in his, not thinking of the events that'll turn in place._

JJ was caught off guard when Spencer leaned in to kiss her, but she found herself reciprocating those feelings he had for her. She kissed him back, their lips growing more and more moist as poured all his feelings into their kiss. It's very innocent, JJ expected nothing less or more from it, but was surprised when he began to push it a little further, tugging at her pink lips playfully, like their own non verbal communication.

JJ felt a tingle down her spine as Spencer gently pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She smiled against his kisses, so reassuring and compassionate. The cheesiness She could not deny, the feeling that once their lips touched fireworks were heard from a distance as the sparks flew in every direction.

Although she felt something, she began to second guess herself. Was there a reason behind this kiss? There was no way he'd kiss her without a motive, she believed no one would, ever since Will entered her life. JJ wondered if she'd ever gain her ability to fully trust someone. Trust someone in this romantic way. That was big question in all of this; could she? This kiss was one of the best moments she'd ever felt, but Spencer was her _best friend,_ no more, no less. Something was telling her that was a plan behind this.

Spencer felt the nervous heartbeat of hers against his chest. "JJ?"

She couldn't. "Spence," she said, sounding very doubtful. "We should stop, this is a mistake."

Spencer felt his stomach drop and his heart break, but complied. "Okay." They sat side by side in uncomfortable silence, a silence that the two of them were not used to. They didn't even look at each other, both of them unsure of what to say.

"JJ, did I rush too much?" Spencer says bravely after five tense minutes.

"...No. You were great," she admitted, though it sounded like she really didn't want to.

"Oh," Spencer says quietly, folding his hands in his lap awkwardly as a tiny smile worked up his face. But he didn't know that JJ was slowly growing more and more angry at him. "JJ, I—"

"Why would you do this?" She interrupted, keeping her voice low.

Spencer frowned, he was taken aback by that cold tone in her voice. "What do you mean?"

" _You know,_ " JJ reminded him, her voice raising in pitch. "Do you _want_ to jeopardize our friendship, Spence?! Was _that_ your ultimate plan?!"

Spencer was at loss for words. "JJ..."

"Don't!" JJ seethed before he could say another word, her blue eyes flaring dangerously. "Is this what you wanted?! You talk about how I took our friendship and threw it in the trash, but here you are, coming into the bathroom and...and..."

"Kiss you," Spencer finished for her.

"Don't say it!" JJ cried. "This is a mistake. One of the worst mistakes we've ever made, got it!?"

Spencer's heart was breaking at JJ's coldness, but he felt she was right. That's what caused his anger to start boiling inside of him. "...It was. But...Why did you kiss me back?"

JJ's eyes flashed angrily. "I was trapped in the moment, Spence! But am I worth nothing to you that you'll try to sleep with me?!"

Now Spencer was very annoyed. "Sleep with you? Last time I checked I only _kissed_ you, and the only reason I kissed you is because you were so sad and scared and I didn't know what else to—"

"You took _pity_ on me?!" JJ accused, her voice booming at a large volume. Spencer was in such shock at that false accusation. "Wh-what n-no—"

"Fuck you!"

 _SLAP!_

Whatever Spencer was about to say to defend himself was cut off by JJ's harsh slap to his face, leaving him with a stinging red cheek. JJ gasped in horror and realization of what she had just done, she appeared as shocked as Spencer was. The tension could be cut with a knife. JJ cleared her throat and began to grab her suitcase that she brought with her and began to pack her clothes and belongings.

Spencer immediately protested. "JJ...I'm not mad—"

"I just hit you," JJ clarified, still packing and making no eye contact. "I can't be here anymore."

"Don't do this, JJ," Spencer pleaded, his heart was breaking more and more. He couldn't deal with this. Not again. Not too long ago they had a fight, and they couldn't just have another one. Not after they just made up.

But JJ just shook her head in defeat. "This isn't good for us."

"What do you mean it's not good for us?!" Spencer cried out, desperate to get through to her. "We've been getting along so well."

JJ glared at him as she finished packing. "Look how _that_ turned out."

"Are you saying this is all my fault?!" Spencer exclaimed. "You just said I was great, why would you just lie about something like this, unless it wasn't a lie."

"It isn't!" JJ yelled. "—and I know you feel the same way too! Do you know _why_ this is bad?!"

A moment ago he would of said yes, but now Spencer's emotions were rising and conspiring against him.

"No, I actually don't," replied Spencer, almost defiantly. "I _don't_ know why this is so bad."

"Alright then, I'll tell you. God, for a certified genius, you can be so stupid," she snapped.

"Don't insult me in the process of explaining," Spencer said angrily.

"This is bad," JJ started off, pressing her lips together. "—because you're fucking with the friendship ecosystem," JJ explained, not so lightly. When she saw Spencer's bewildered and baffled expression, she went on. "By you kissing me, our friendship dynamic is different. I can't look at you the same way, and you can't look at me the same way."

"It's not like we had sex," Spencer argued.

"I don't even want too _think_ of that possibility with you," JJ retorted, sounding disgusted. "But you messed with the friendship ecosystem."

"You're the one that's leaving," Spencer spat, sounding fed up. "I take the kiss back, but don't jeopardize what we have. What we have...is something."

"We don't have _anything,_ Spence," JJ snapped at him. "—and we never will."

Spencer glared at her suitcase that she just picked up. "Where are you going to go?"

" _Somewhere_ ," JJ retorted, clearing her throat as she opened the door to leave. "—that isn't here." She knew exactly where she was going, as she rushed out the door and got into her car and drove off in a hurry. Spencer didn't bother to follow after her. She was long gone. He felt overwhelming guilt eat at him, since _he_ had lost _her._ He let his own feelings for her get in the way of their friendship, his feelings that he felt so strongly about were killing him slowly.

Spencer let the tears fall as soon as he was sure JJ was gone...

 _Spencer was scared, to put it mildly._ _He was only twenty two years old, and was set to become the youngest FBI agent in history. Gideon made sure waivers were involved, and Spencer had beat out all the others applicants for the position at the BAU, some of which were twice his age. Spencer had no field experience, but his mind was something extraordinary._

 _Still, he was undeniably socially awkward. Gideon was a social butterfly compared to him. Plus, he was a lot more timid than the other agents. Adjusting to the team was going to take some time. He had met Morgan, thinking he was very intimidating, since his build reminded him of past bullies. He had met Hotch, and came to the conclusion that his glare probably killed someone, he had already met Gideon, who helped him get here in the first place._

 _Then he met JJ..._

 _"Reid, this is Jennifer Jareau, our communications liaison. Jennifer, this Dr. Spencer Reid, our newest member of the BAU," said Gideon._

 _JJ flashed him a wide smile and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Jareau. But my friends call me JJ, so you can call me JJ. I'm the communications liaison, that means I get to deal with the annoying people known as the press."_

 _Spencer felt his heart race and instead of taking her hand in a firm shake, he waved his own instead. He began to ramble nervously, "Hi...uhm—er. I'm Spencer. Spencer doctor. I mean—uh Spencer Reid. Uh, Dr. Spencer Walter Reid. But I go by Dr. Spencer Reid. Um, you d-don't have to call me doctor. Just call me Reid or Spencer or—"_

 _"Spence," JJ settled on, smiling at his nervousness, but it wasn't a mocking smile, it was a genuine smile. "I'll call you Spence."_

 _"Spence," he echoed, feeling himself relax amongst JJ's presence._

0-0-0-0-0

JJ didn't drive for long, but she did have to stop at a gas station. After staying at Spencer's for so long, she hadn't used her car in forever, although she could've. But the two of them enjoyed walking, even if it was extremely cold outside. And although she didn't drive for a while, she sure felt like she did. There were images in her mind that she couldn't block out, such as a vision of what her baby would look like, a book of baby names, even horrid memories of Will.

One she especially found repeating itself was her kiss with Spencer.

She didn't like it—plain and simple. Yet, she loved it. It was kind, loving, and reassuring, but it was complex. Not complex in a way of being able to figure things out, but in a way that things would never be figured out. Truthfully, there was too much to figure out. He looked like a kicked puppy when she left, and she tried her best not to look back. Couldn't he see that this wasn't about him, though? Well... _just_ about him? It had to do with her, too. The friendship ecosystem between a man and a woman was already confusing enough, but adding a kiss to the mix was just stirring up more trouble for the two of them.

She froze for just a moment, her mind slipping into a very recent memory...

 _"So, what are you going to name the baby?" Spencer asked, sitting on the couch with JJ in their living room watching some movie that neither of them were really paying attention to._ _She shrugs at this, stating at her stomach as if the baby was going to pop out and answer._

 _"I don't know," she says. "Boy or girl?"_

 _"Ladies first," Spencer said, taking a handful of popcorn that was in a bowl between them. "Any girl names in mind?" JJ was silent, either from thinking very hard or staying silent so she wouldn't have to answer. What Spencer didn't know, that it was both at the same time, but he felt it was either one or the other. Either way, he eyed her with concern. "JJ?" She swallowed nervously, and opened her mouth to whisper a name._

 _"...Rosaline," she said softly, after a long while._

 _Spencer didn't ask about what the boy's name would be, now focusing on the movie in sad silence._

JJ arrived at the apartment. She breathed in and out, leaving two little knocks on the front of the door. "It's opened," a southern accent drawled out. She opened the door, and a familiar sight to her brought back haunting memories.

"JJ?" He put his beer down and got a look of the woman that was once his.

JJ sighed to herself, feeling her anxiety rise up. "Will," she says, biting her lip as if she didn't know whether this was right or not. "I'm back."

"So..." Will says, sounding indifferent. He gave her a once over. "You've made your decision?"

"...Yes," she started off slowly, a shiver going down her spine. "I'm getting rid of the baby."


	14. Square One

**A/N: Thank you for all your support!**

* * *

Many things were going through JJ's head. One, why was she back at Will's? The guy who mistreated her and dare she say, abuse her? Well...He was always honest with her, his violence and cold words proved that to be true. Two, she was going to abort her child. She knew that would please Will, and if she needed to find a place to stay, this was her only solution, it seemed to her.

She didn't like this. She didn't like the fact that she had to abort her child, but she _had_ to, she was with Will. In a strange way—he'd protect her. Yes, it does seem strange, but at least he was honest. Who knows? Maybe getting rid of this baby will solve her problems.

Will smiled at her answer that she wanted to get rid of the baby. "You do?"

"...Yes," she replied, trying to stand her ground, although she looked like a petrified deer. "I'll make the appointment next week. And—" JJ was cut off with Will's lips crashing into hers roughly, and JJ couldn't help but feel a little uneasy in her stomach, and she was sure if was the baby begging to show mercy. With Will in her life, mercy wasn't going to be had anymore. Unless—he changed. It's been two minutes and he hasn't hit her yet—must be some sort of record.

"Great," he says, grinning like a mad man. "I'll tell that whore stripper that we're through." JJ fought hard to fight back the grimace that wanted to creep up onto her face at such a derogatory term, but she didn't want to cause any trouble with him. Not now. She needed a place to stay, that wasn't with _Reid._

Speaking of Reid, or Spence—as she would call him, the memories of her kiss with Spencer would only intensify more and more. It was like she was being tortured and tormented, yet she finds it soothing at the same time as she felt a wave of euphoria as she reminisced Spencer's lips connect with hers like two magnets waiting to come close to each other. It was pure torture to think about such pleasantry. And when Will kissed her?

She felt nothing. Not a single spark flew into a random direction, her hands were not shaking from the thrill of kissing someone, but of fear that Will could hurt her if she didn't comply to whatever he said.

"Okay," she says softly, hopefully avoiding ways to anger him by agreeing with anything he says.

* * *

The temptation was always there.

The craving—dear god, the _craving—_ was eating at his soul. Dear god, make it _stop._

Spencer was picking at his skin, rocking his body back and forth slightly. His mind was screaming at him, he didn't like where this was going. He knew what dark thoughts like this often led to. He was apprehensive and fidgety, times like this popped up now and then, but especially since he was under extreme stress.

The thing was, he couldn't call JJ like he has before.

JJ couldn't help like she has before.

JJ left.

He held on to the time that she did help...

 _His body was trembling._ _His paranoia was reaching an all-time high. At this point, he understood what his mother felt. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't so crazy after all. He was just thinking about the possibility that JJ didn't flush all the Dilaudid down the toilet._ _Maybe JJ was hiding it from him, that she somehow secretly stored it somewhere where she'd think he wouldn't be able to find it._

 _There was a teensy bit of a chance that JJ was conspiring against him. Now before you say it — he isn't crazy. She's been acting weird, more weird than she usually was. She sings a lot more, what if that was a sign? Something wasn't adding up._

 _Withdrawals were almost done, he was sure that they would be done by tomorrow, but something in his head was telling him that he needed a hit. He needed a hit **now.** Normally based on statistics, he wouldn't give into the drug, but the illogical part of his brain was messing with that._ _He was almost positive that he was going to lose his mind._

 _He was right. He went over to one of the cabinets and began to punch it as hard as he could. A punch, after punch, after punch... It became a mantra and a loop he couldn't get himself out of, and he let out a frustrated scream._

 _"Spence! No!"_ _JJ shouted over him,_ _trying to prevent him from breaking everything around him._ _She put her arms around his too-thin stomach, pulling him away from the cabinet that he tried to break with his bare fists. He let out a strangled cry, he's knees giving out as he fell along with JJ to the floor. He broke out in hysterical sobs as JJ say pretzel style and cradled him onto her lap, holding his upper back with one arm while slightly supporting his legs with the other._

 _"I don't want it..." Spencer says with tears in his eyes. "But at the same time I really do..."_

 _"Oh sweetie..." JJ ran a hand through his moppy hair, before placing an affectionate kiss on it. "If I could take away the pain from you, I would."_

 _"No you wouldn't," Spencer seethed, wincing through the God awful pain. "You wouldn't."_

 _JJ looked at him in the eyes with seriousness, "I would, Spence."_

 _"You have no fucking idea," Spencer said, dangerously low and unlike him. "I feel like I'm experiencing all nine circles of hell at one time."_

 _"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," JJ says, trying to ignore the sound of Spencer swearing. "You know I adore you, right? And that I know you'll get through this."_

 _"I hope," says Spencer, feeling himself grow tired. "I'm...I-"_

 _"Shh," JJ comforted, still holding him. "I'm right here, I'm not leaving you."_

 _"You will soon," Spencer said, his eyes watery. "One day, you will."_

Spencer threw the first thing he saw at his TV, which was his remote. He threw it with such aganizing force that the TV screen cracked.

Sometimes he hated being smart.

* * *

"Oh no..." Garcia whispered to Morgan with worry. "Don't tell me they're mad at each other again."

Spencer and JJ avoided each other like the plague as soon as they got to work. The whole team picked up on it, too. That's why Hotch made sure that they weren't paired up for future cases. Dave and Hotch felt this time that it wasn't right to place a bet on those two. Because now, even they weren't so sure about where their friendship they had was going. Was it going to be revived or not? Not even a man as observant as Hotch knew. Something clearly bad happened, a fight between the two. But what could've destroyed such a friendship?

While they were on a case, Morgan, who was paired up with Spencer, tried to pry. "Reid?"

Spencer glared at him. " _What_?"

Morgan didn't miss the way his eyes tore into his soul, or the way his voice dripped with anger and with a snappish attitude. "What's wrong?"

He looked away. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine," Spencer said, avoiding Morgan's concerned eyes by staring at the file.

"There's two things I know about you, kid," Morgan started off by saying. "One, if you say ' _I'm fine_ ,' then it's the exact opposite. Two, you usually go to JJ when things get too hard for you, and you haven't. So that means you got into an argument with her."

"Morgan, just shut up," Spencer snapped angrily. "Since when did my personal life become any of your business? When I say I'm fine, I'm _fine. F-I-N-E._ Fine. Now let's be adults and go back to the case."

Derek was astounded. Spencer hadn't acted like this since...

Oh no.

Was he using again?

"-and stop calling me Kid."

Enough was enough. "Something's up, kid. And I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is."

"The case is more important," Spencer tried to argue.

"If your head isn't clear, then we can't discuss the case," Derek said back, hoping to get through to him. "Are...are you using again?"

Spencer flashed his eyes in anger, he wasn't expecting that. "You think is about Dilaudid, Morgan? I'm not—"

"Are you using?" Morgan interrupted.

"No! I..." Spencer sighed, having a defeated look on his face. "If I tell you what's going on, will you keep it between us?"

The black profiler looked unsure. "Reid, if you're using then Hotch has—"

"It's not _drugs_!" Spencer said, sounding like he was saying it for the last and final time. "Now do you _promise?"_

Derek nodded firmly. "I promise."

"So um...you're not going to believe this, but..." Spencer trailed off awkwardly, avoiding Morgan's eyes.

"Does it have to do with JJ?" Derek pressed gently, and he looked upset when Spencer started to nod.

"Well, uh...I'm, well...I'm _in love_ with her," revealed Spencer, sounding like he exposed the biggest secret known to mankind.

"Yeah, I know, so what happened?" Derek says so nonchalantly that Spencer looked so surprised.

"Wha...what— _how?_ How did you know?"

Morgan burst into multiple chuckles he couldn't control. "Kid, are you serious?"

"You _knew?_ "

"Everyone within a fifty mile radius knew," replied Morgan, still chuckling. "We're profilers, Reid. You think we don't pick up on those things?"

Reid looked down at the floor with his face getting more red by the minute. "You're right...but I'm in love with her, and I-I don't know what to _do_ and we had a fight and I drove her away and I'm not good with _feelings_ —"

"Kid, kid, kid, _slow_ down," Morgan interrupted to get him out of his frantic rambling. "Breathe."

Spencer did so.

"Tell me what the fight was about," said Morgan.

"Before the fight, we were playing Scrabble, and _no,_ that's not what the fight was about, thank you very much."

"I figured," Morgan said simply.

"Right. So JJ recieves a call from _him—"_

"Will," Morgan said, clenching his fist at his side when he knew that was the answer. "I hate that controlling bastard. Go on."

"Well he said horrible things to her, wanting her to have an abortion, and...my god, she was in hysterics, and I tried calming her down and comforting her, because I'm usually good at comforting JJ...but this time, something felt _different._ I...well, _I kissed her."_

Derek froze with such shock, he didn't know whether to be happy or not, because this did just lead to their fight, he could only assume. "Okay," he says after a long while. "So what happened?"

"She...she didn't pull away, she gave into it, and...she even told me she liked it but..." Spencer's brows furrowed, as if trying to calculate something that just didn't add up. "I'm just so confused...she said something about the friendship ecosystem, and how we can't look at each other the same way, and how she packed her things and _left_.." Spencer explained, feeling like he was going to tear up in a second or two. "I just don't get it. And...I don't know where she's staying, but I hope to God it isn't with _him._ I want...I want her to be _safe_."

"You know why? Because you love her," Morgan said. "Pretty Boy, you have to talk to her. And I know this sounds weird coming from me and a little selfish, but damn, we can't stand to see you fight anymore. You know Penelope was crying this morning at the way you two didn't utter a word to each other? You know, I'm pretty sure JJ wants you back, I know it. And if she doesn't know now, I promise you, Pretty Boy, she will."

"I think I know where she's staying," Spencer said, his stomach churning horror. "I think she's back at Will's, and if she's back at Will's then...she must be having the abortion."

Morgan's stomach dropped. "Oh god..."

"I'm gonna take your advice," Spencer said determinedly, yet doubt had taken traces of his face. "I just hope that she'll listen to me."

* * *

 **A/** **N: I know, I know. This chapter was trash, I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten about this story, it's that I'm so eager to release TAQH soon, that I want to move this plot along. TAQH is one of those stories I'm super proud of, and I just can't wait.**


	15. Falling In Love

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, as always!**

 **Please Review**

* * *

"Why are we discussing this?" Hotch said, mildly annoyed. Rossi, on the other hand, was highly amused at Hotch being mildly annoyed. "We're _off_ , today, I see you all enough." He turned to Penelope. Do you want to tell me why you _insisted_ the whole team meet in my office with the exception of JJ and Spencer?"

"Love," was Penelope's answer.

Hotch looked at her like she was insane. "Love...Oh, right. Spencer's in love with JJ, everyone under the sun knows this."

Dave grumbled and discreetly slipped Hotch a twenty. "What does this have to do with us?"

"Um, only everything!" Penelope said dramatically. "They've been fighting for too long, all because of that...that _bastard_ Will!" She paused, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Dear God, we need an intervention for those two," said Emily.

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Hotch asked, wondering if he was going to ever get his day off.

"Lock them in a closet and make them confront their true feelings for each other," Penelope answered casually.

Nope, it appears not.

Damn it, he felt like a principal of a damn high school so much right now than ever before. "This is the FBI. This is _not_ a high school movie, or a romance movie, or _both_. This isn't _Just Friends_ or _When Harry Met Sally_."

"Oh please, Aaron, it's _exactly_ like _When Harry Met Sally,"_ Dave cut in, not even bothering to be formal. "It's like this whole time those two have been saluting a tribute to that movie."

Hotch grumbled but said nothing, since he couldn't deny it.

"Just look at them," Penelope said sadly, yet with determined passion. "They're both in pain, can't you see it?"

"...I see it," Hotch said softly, unable to add on to how to stop it.

"Look," said Penelope, "Do you _honestly_ want to make another bet on when JJ and Spencer will be friends again?"

"I can't stand seeing Pretty Boy looking so sad," said Morgan, with a shake of his head. "I can't stand seeing JJ look so miserable either."

"And, for the sake of cases," added Emily. "You can't just solve the issue of them not being friends by not pairing them with each other, we're a _team._ We need to make sure we can work with everyone and—"

"Okay, okay," Hotch said. "I see your points. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Call them over here," said Penelope. "They'll be in the same room with us, and we talk everything out."

Hotch acknowledged Penelope's request, his face softening only a bit. "If it were anyone else," he started off calmly. "I wouldn't be doing this." He looked to Morgan. "Call Reid. Emily, you call JJ."

* * *

The phone kept ringing, but this was just too much for him to handle right now. He was _not_ going to answer that call that was either from Hotch or Morgan. He had the guts to glance at the ID, and saw that he was right.

 _Not now..._

 _Not now..._

 _Not now..._

"It's all my fault...It's all my fault...It's all my fault..." The mantra kept escaping from Spencer's lips, unable to stop slowly banging his head against his bedroom door, it wasn't enough damage to hurt him, he was doing it softly. He fully intended on helping JJ. Spencer _was_ going to help her. He was going to talk to her about this. They had to. Best friends are best friends, and even though he was deeply infatuated with her, in _love_ with her, he needs to push these feelings aside for their friendship.

The back of his mind was telling him to steer clear.

His heart says otherwise.

He keeps thinking, she shouldn't be with Will.

She wasn't thinking logically.

Spencer hated anything that wasn't logic.

Love wasn't logic.

Spencer was in love and he hated it.

He hated how love could be destructive.

Love destroyed their friendship.

...Well now he was going to bring it back.

Still, today was one of those bad days. The stress of it all, it had finally got to him. With the whole Will situation, the baby, her getting an abortion soon, JJ...

JJ, JJ, JJ...

 _"JJ?" He hated it, he sounded so weak and pathetic, in his opinion. He was calling her in the middle of the night, when she could be resting after all the terror and horror she'd witnessed due to their jobs._

 _"Spence?" She said, her voice calming and reassuring. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I...I..." He couldn't breathe, the anxiety was overtaking him. "I...the cravings, it's too much. I can't, I can't take it anymore."_

 _He heard her gasp on the other line. "Spencer Reid," she stated, trying to firm, but her voice quavered. "P-Please, don't do anything stupid."_

" _JJ, I love you, you know that?" Spencer said, trying to control his breathing. "You're my best friend."_

 _JJ didn't know what to say for a minute until she let out a "I love you too, sweetie._ "

 _"Tell my mom-"_

 _"No!" JJ exclaimed over the phone. "I'm not letting you do something like this, not now, not ever!"_

 _Spencer frowned, this wasn't how this was supposed to go. "But JJ..."_

 _"Spencer, I'll be right over. Don't hang up on me, please. Keep talking to me. What's wrong?"_

 _"The cravings...Dilaudid...too much...I have a vial here, I want to take it, all of it. All at once. It's probably enough to kill me."_

 _"No, Spence, don't take it," JJ pleaded. "I love you too much."_

 _"I...JJ—"_

 _"Please," JJ begged over the phone. "I'm almost there, just stay right there."_

 _There was silence on the other end of the line for a few moments, before Spencer heard knocking on the door, the worry radiating on the other end._

 _"Open the door, Spence," said JJ, tearfully. There was frantic, loud banging. "Please, Spence, I will knock this door down! I swear I'll do it!"_

 _Spencer threw the phone across the room in a hurry, thinking that JJ was still on the phone, that she hadn't hung up on him. But he was surprised when her worry and loud knocks became louder and louder. Spencer groaned in discontent, burying himself into a small ball against the wall to try to protect himself._

 _Then, like JJ had promised, she destroyed his door. She rushed over to him and rolled his sleeves up, thanking god silently that there were no needle marks._

 _"I...I didn't take it." Spencer said, his voice hoarse from all the crying. "I really wanted to..." his voice began to break. JJ shifted her position, leaning against the wall sitting cross legged with Spencer in her arms._

 _"I'm here," said JJ, tearfully, kissing his hair affectionately. "I'm right here, Spence."_

When Spencer remembered the worst breakdown of his life, the horror of what he could've done, he realized that he would not be alive today if not for JJ on multiple occasions. Every day, every hour, every second spent, she saved him. Every breath, every smile, every laugh, she made it happen.

Why is he sitting here?

He needs to be with her.

' _Not now, Morgan'_ He texted him, after he called for a good three minutes straight. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door. Maybe he'd get there before she did.

Unless it was too late.

He needs to tell her.

* * *

JJ was sitting alone in her bedroom, resting her head on the palms of her hands, her elbows on her knees. She rubbed her head in frustration, the sound of a phone ringing killing her ears and intensifying her stress. She would _not_ be answering that phone.

Even if it was Spencer who was on her mind right now. Did she _really_ want to go through with this abortion? And in the process, did she really want to lose Spencer as a best friend?

 _More than that..._ Her mind whispered.

She wanted her mind to shut up.

But it wouldn't.

It was always about _him._

Her feelings were mixed.

She didn't like it one bit...

 _"Spencer?" JJ asked over the phone one day. It was a horrible, horrible anniversary. She wanted to forget, she couldn't forget. She never would forget. "Are you there?"_

 _"Yes, I'm here," said Spencer._

 _"You know what day it is, right?"_

 _"Yes, I know," Spencer said sadly. "Do you want me to come over?"_

 _"Please," she begged. She hung up the phone, and what seemed like record time, Spencer arrived in JJ's apartment curled up against her sofa. He rushed over and enveloped her frame in his arms. "She's gone, Spence."_

 _"I know, JJ," Spencer consoled sympathetically. "I know, and I'm so sorry."_

 _"Rosaline would've loved you," JJ said through her tears. "She would've loved you. But...she's not here, is she?"_

 _Spencer sadly shook his head as he held JJ close to him. "She isn't, but there's nothing you could've done, JJ."_

 _"She could've been alive!" JJ cried out. "But she's not!" She didn't say anymore, as she let her tears soak through his shirt, not that he minded._

 _He continued to hold her. "I'm right here, JJ, I'm right here..." He kept repeating in efforts to soothe her. "I'm not going anywhere."_

"JJ?" A more gruff voice that wasn't Spencer's interrupted her memory, realizing it was Will standing in the doorway. "Are we getting rid of this baby or not?"

She got up and left with Will.

* * *

Spencer arrived just in time. Well, he arrived in time enough to see JJ and Will waiting to get called in for the procedure. He went by unnoticed by the two, until he cleared his throat and walked in front of them expectantly.

JJ blinked twice, thinking she was hallucinating.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" She asked, not too mad. But she really, really wished she was. She didn't want to admit it, but she suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of love, a euphoric feeling as soon as her eyes laid on Spencer. All in all, she was very, very happy to see him.

Will, on the other hand, was not.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" snarled Will.

"JJ, think about this," Spencer pleaded, ignoring Will. "Do you really want to get rid of your child?"

"Yes, she does, and-"

"I wasn't talking to _you_ ," spat Spencer, at Will. He faces JJ, with warmth in his eyes. "Look, I know things between us haven't been good lately, but don't do something impulsive like this because of one thing that happened." Spencer paused, for a moment, swallowing a lump in his throat before his eyes met JJ's blue ones. "I know you don't want to hear this. But I have to tell you. I don't care that Will is right behind you, but I _need_ to tell you. You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings and emotions...so this might take a while." He paused, waiting to see he reaction.

Slowly JJ's eyes were starting brim with tears, as she nodded with a slight smile on her face. "Go on, Spence."

"When we kissed, my emotions swirled into happiness," said Spencer, choosing his words carefully. He ignored the shocked and pissed off face of Will. At this point, he pretended he wasn't even there. This was between him and JJ. "There's no other woman I'd rather kiss, and I know for a fact that you enjoyed it too." JJ, at first, was hesitant to respond, until she nodded her head slowly, but then it became more assured.

"I love everything about you," blurted Spencer, his face entirely serious. "I love your eccentric dreams and the sound of your voice, when you sing and speak. I love it when you talk about snow, and when we watch it together you lean your head on my shoulder and I can smell your gold hair that matches your heart." He paused again, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He just began to notice that JJ's eyes were clouded with tears, completely red as one tear managed to escape her left eye.

He sighed, his own voice was beginning to crack with emotion."When you realize, that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want it to start as soon as possible."

"You see?" JJ started off saying, growing angry. "That is just like you, Spence. You say things like that, and you make it _impossible_ for me to hate you!" She yelled, in frustrated tears. Spencer just looked at her in awe, while her voice began to break. "And I hate you, Spence." She paused again, unaware that Will already left the room. Because once Spencer ended his speech, he already knew what choice she'd make. "I really hate you..." There's silence between them, until Spencer breaks out into a smile, as does she. She leans into his lips, connecting hers with his for another time, sparks flying all around, with no intention of pulling away, the understanding of falling in love with your best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, this whole time this has been a tribute to my favorite romantic comedy of all time, if you couldn't tell by the end of this chapter. But this fic isn't over quite yet. We're not that far from it now.**


	16. Of Bets and Proclamations

**A/N- Hello all. I'd like to thank those how have alerted and/or favorited this story, as well as reviewed. The ending to this story is coming up very soon. At most, there should be three to four more chapters.**

 **I know it's been a week! Sorry that there's been a lack of updates. Looking into colleges, working on the HS fic, etc,.**

 **Also a shout out to a new writer in the CM fandom, LostOceanKit, who had just started writing her very own AU high school fic called "The DC High Chronicles."**

* * *

Members of the BAU minus Spencer and JJ were still in Hotch's office, still contemplating on why no one answered their phones. Rossi and Hotch looked deep in thought, Emily was worried, but kept herself silent. Morgan was wondering if Spencer had given up, and if JJ had given up too at the same time.

What if...what if something bad happened? Morgan couldn't help but wonder. After all, he was the one that persuaded Spencer to tell JJ about his feelings for her. What if he did do that, and it went horribly wrong? Morgan didn't want to be the reason behind their pain was to be because of him.

Garcia felt like breaking down into tears. Eventually, she did, and when Garcia started crying, there was stopping her. She was one of those who could really, _really_ cry when she set her mind to it.

"This is bad, this is the _hardest_ case we've worked on."

"This isn't a case. Garcia, don't be dramatic," Hotch warned lightly.

"It might as well be! Both of them aren't answering their phones!" Garcia said tearfully. "This isn't how we are! We're a _family_!"

"Baby girl," Derek said calmly. "You know that Spencer hates technology, maybe he's just-"

"How do you explain JJ?!" Garcia interrupted, her tears have fallen onto her lap. Morgan doesn't have an answer, listening quietly as Garcia continued to sob. "They've gotten into way too many fights recently, and I can't stand it anymore."

"Neither can we," muttered Emily.

"It's worse than it sounds," said Garcia. "It's worse because they're perfect for each other." When Garcia said that, silence fell upon them once more

"Here's an idea..." Rossi said, suddenly feeling stupid for not thinking of this earlier. "Why don't we track their phones?"

Everyone is still, feeling incredibly stupid as Rossi felt at that moment.

Hotch face palmed. "The FBI's most finest..." He paused, looking at Garcia. "Garcia..."

"I'm already on it," she says, rushing into her lair. After only thirty seconds of typing and entering windows, she found their location, her face dropped. "Sir..."

"What is it? Hotch asked urgently.

"They're at an abortion clinic, both of them..." Garcia answered.

"So I'm assuming Pretty Boy made it on time to convince her not to do it," Morgan muttered to himself, yet everyone heard it and chaos ensued.

"JJ was going to what?!" Garcia exclaimed, fuming.

"Garcia, stop it," surprisingly Emily snapped at her. "It's _her_ choice. What if she wants to do that?"

"Reid is there for a reason," said Rossi. "He's most likely stopping her."

" _Enough_ ," Hotch commanded of his team.

"At least they're together in the same room, that has to mean something," murmured Emily.

* * *

"So...what happens now?" JJ whispered that word in Spencer's ear, moments after they pulled away from their kiss. Spencer quirked a brow, thinking she was being cute. Truthfully, he wanted to kiss her again. And again, and again, and again. But right now wasn't really the right time, they were in a depressing environment to do this in. Will had already left, most likely with the car, so Spencer could offer to drive her back to get her things. It wasn't a question, Spencer knew at the very least that JJ was getting rid of Will once and for all.

"Jennifer Jareau," a voice called from the front desk. "We're ready for you."

JJ paused, fear all over her face. When Spencer saw her fearful face, he got fearful himself. He knew very well that the only reason JJ was getting this abortion was because of Will, but now that Will was seemingly out of the picture for good, Spencer wondered why she was still hesitant about that. Deep down, he was hoping she'd make the right decision. Even if the baby would remind her of the man who hurt her, she still talked excitedly about the idea of having a child and how she always wanted one. Before she started reciprocating her feelings for Spencer, she liked the thought of loving someone.

"I'm canceling that appointment," JJ said back, making Spencer smile.

"Do you want to pick up your things again?" he asked.

"Of course I do," said JJ, grinning. "I miss those days when I'd live with you."

Then, he checked his phone. 12 missed calls, 10 text messages, and 5 voicemails.

Spencer didn't even bother hiding his smirk. "Oh my god, JJ, you might wanna check your phone."

JJ looked amused at Spencer being amused. "Why?"

He shook his head, his smirk getting wider. "Just check."

JJ gaped at the sight of new messages and missed calls on her phone, all from the team. "What is...I don't even know. What is up with them?"

"Maybe they're placing another bet?" Spencer said playfully.

JJ laughed. "Don't even joke, Spence."

"I'm sending them a text that we're alright," said Spencer. "But I think we should drop your things off at my place first, and then we talk to our team.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

When Spencer and JJ head to her old apartment, Will doesn't say a word. Wordlessly, he steps aside and lets them in. JJ started to pack her belongings, with Spencer following protectively behind her. Something feel off, something different, Spencer couldn't help but feel. Not too long ago Spencer punched Will in the face, but now the latter was willingly let them come in and let her pack? Something wasn't adding up here.

Why does he feel like Will wasn't really giving up?

A feeling of Deja Vu hit JJ and Spencer, when they had gotten into the same apartment to pack her things as she went to live with Spencer. She remembered leaving a note, she remembered how scared she was of being hurt, but not now. She was done being scared, she couldn't be scared anymore. Why? Because she wasn't a little girl.

JJ was uncomfortable, she wasn't _scared_. She felt Will's eyes track her every move, and she did her best not to react or flinch. She knew Spencer was here with her, but only he could do so much. JJ felt someone squeeze her hand, and she couldn't help but flinch, and she looked behind her to see the concerned look of Spencer. Thank god, it was only Spencer. She assumed that Will got tired of glaring and decided to touch her, which was the last thing she could deal with right now.

"JJ, it's just me."

It's just Spence. Her Spence, her best friend and...boyfriend? She didn't really know how to describe her relationship with him right now, but she knew that it was a good one, a safe one, one that would always be treasured through thick and thin. Although she'd argue with Spencer, although they'd stop being friends for a short time, JJ knew that he would never ever lay a hand on her, at least not in the way Will did. Spencer wouldn't hurt her, his touches would be gentle and kind.

"Ready, JJ?" Spencer asks, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She smiled weakly. "Yes."

He knew something was wrong, but wouldn't press it until they got into the car. Once they did, he couldn't hide his frown. "JJ, what is it?"

"Something is just not right," JJ said firmly, giving one last glance at her apartment before he drove back to his. "I don't understand. He's not fighting or anything, he just let us do whatever we had to do." She sighed, feeling herself getting more and more stressed out. "Spence, that wasn't him. What if he was trying to make me feel nervous? I'm trying not to be scared of him, I just feel..."

"Uncomfortable," Spencer clarified, making JJ nod. He pulled over to the side, in order to have a face-to-face conversation with JJ. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to take you a while for this to simmer down. Sometimes, it'll haunt you in the middle of the night, but just know I'll always be there, alright? And I think-" Whatever Spencer thought, we'll never know as JJ pressed her lips against his, smiling when they broke apart.

"Thanks, Spence."

"Anything for you, JJ," he replied, smiling back. "Now let's drop these things off and head to Hotch's office, alright?"

"They must've been waiting _forever_."

* * *

Spencer took her hand in his, walking hand in hand as they entered the BAU. This time, it was different the way they entered, since they were entering as a couple.

Immediately everyone knew, they didn't even have to ask. As soon as JJ and Spencer walked in hand in hand, blushing wildly as they still held hands when they stopped in his office, smiling as they looked at each other lovingly, they knew.

Hotch smirked and held his palm up, as Dave reached into his wallet begrudgingly handed him another twenty.

"Wow, it only took _forever_ ," Emily said, rolling her eyes playfully. "Seriously, ever since I've come here, I didn't need to watch Young and the Restless anymore, you two became the best soap opera I've ever watched."

Garcia let out a squeal. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"I don't think I'm ever going to watch _When Harry Met Sally_ again," said Hotch, with a rare smile on his face. "You two are living proof, congratulations, by the way."

JJ blushed again, which made Spencer blush, which made Morgan laugh. "I told you, Pretty Boy. It all worked out." He smiled smugly. "I take all the credit."

Emily gasped out loud. "You're taking the credit?! I significantly helped!"

"Please, you were making sure Pretty Boy was _friend zoned._ "

"I was not! I was _rooting_ for them!"

"I have you know, my crime fighters, that I made this happen!" Garcia proclaimed.

"Excuse me," Hotch's voice boomed over his subordinates, with a rare smile on his face yet again. "I was the one who was there when they officially met, and I have called it since then."

"No! You hate the high school like drama that happens here!" Garcia said dramatically.

Hotch's smile turned into a teasing grin. "That doesn't mean I can't input on what I knew what was going to happen."

"So..." JJ said, biting her lower lip. "It's that obvious?"

"Very much," confirmed Rossi, with an amused smile. "We don't need to be profilers to figure out that you two belong together."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing their relationship, but I REALLY need to get to the juicy juicy stuff.**

 **For those wondering about _Turmoils At Quantico High_ , majority of the plots have been filled, so everything that you'll see is mostly planned out, not to mention extremely lengthy =)**


	17. Wonderful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

 **I know that I haven't been updating a lot, and I know I should be quicker but things are going on lately with school and it's harder to keep track. As much as I love this site, it can't be my number one priority. I have college to think about, you know?**

 **But thank you for your support, the ending is coming up shortly.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Many months have passed ever since JJ made the decision of keeping her baby and not having an abortion. She was about seven months along now, and she couldn't stop giggling in the conference room. The baby's kicks had recently started, which did not hurt, but amused her to no end.

Spencer, however, got very concerned as usual when the kicks started, hoping that it wouldn't escalate to pain. "JJ, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Spence." More kicks, more than before, which makes her giggle. "Ooh. This baby is kicking a lot today."

Spencer smiled at her lovingly, his eyes filled with excitement as he eagerly told a fact. "In the third trimester, there's an average of 30 fetal movements per hour. Babies kick to explore movement and strengthen muscle."

When Spencer's eyes went back to his work, he didn't see JJ looking at him with amusement. "Have you ever actually felt a baby kick?" JJ grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, surprising him out of nowhere. "You feel that?"

He looked at her. "Doesn't that freak you out?"

"No, not at all," she replied, then she smiled at the horror of confusion on her boyfriend's face. "Why, does that freak you out?"

He took his hand away from her stomach. "Very much so."

JJ laughed. "Okay then." Meanwhile, for the past five months of that pregnancy, she and Spencer had been dating, after JJ realized her feelings for her best friend, who had feelings for her for a long time until she finally reciprocated those feelings. The subject of their relationship involved an entire betting pool around the BAU of when they'd get together, one that not even Hotch put a stop to, because he knew for sure that he would've won, which he did. JJ and Spencer scoffed and said that they were people, not toys that should be used for betting, making them feel like this was a cheesy soap opera or rom-com.

"Chinese or pizza?" Spencer asks JJ after the case, making the latter smirk and think a bit.

"Chinese," said JJ, her playful smirk up. "I wanna see if you finally learned how to use chopsticks."

Spencer laughed. "Yes ma'am."

For a socially awkward genius, JJ was surprised to watch him evolve. Spencer himself was surprised as well. He never saw himself as someone who'd have many friends, let alone a romantic relationship with someone. JJ found a whole other side to him, a romantic side that was not awkward, it seemed so out of character for him. Spencer gave good morning kisses when she woke up to see him cooking breakfast, while she would make coffee, because come on, how could _the_ Dr. Spencer Reid survive without his morning coffee?

Today they settled on Chinese food for dinner, because JJ was craving it. Spencer had noticed that JJ had a lot of weird cravings when she was pregnant...

 _After a long case, Spencer decided to take a well-deserved nap, he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. He's pretty sure he could hear JJ's giggling, she always laughed when he fell asleep in his unusual position, with his adorable mouth slightly opened, his lovely eyes closed gently, JJ would've pulled a Garcia and squealed if he wasn't so tired._

 _Spencer woke up to the sound of jars opening. He threw the covers that he realized JJ placed on top of them and stretched. Scratching his head as he entered the kitchen, he was immediately jerked awake when he saw JJ eating multiple things at a time._

 _"JJ...are you alright?"_

 _JJ tried not to laugh, as the food she was still chewing threatened to fall out if she did._

 _"JJ, is that...is that a pickle dipped in nutella and peanut butter?"_

 _"It's delicious!" She said, though it was very muffled and therefore made it almost difficult for her boyfriend to understand._

 _"I'm sure it is, is that what she or he is craving?"_

 _"I'm positive, Spence, I can't seem to stop!" JJ said with a laugh. "You should try it."_

 _Spence made a face. "Ehh...Pickles dipped in nutella and peanut butter? No thanks."_

 _"It's good, Spence, try it!"_

He did try it, and he really wished he didn't. He had immediately spat the food out and washed his tongue multiple times while JJ laughed in the background.

"Spence, are you okay?" asks JJ, who brought him out of his memory, with a concerned look on her face.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, JJ. In fact, I'm great."

"What's going on in that big brain of yours?" JJ asked, smirking.

All of a sudden, he kissed her lovingly just for a moment, catching her off guard as she giggled when he let go. "At work? Spence...how scandalous! What was that for?"

"I just love you, and I'm just happy when I'm with you."

Her playful smirk turned into a genuine smile, her heart warming up with the feeling of being loved, like she should've been. "I love you too."

"Hey lover boy." Spencer groaned and turned around to the voice who said it, Derek Morgan, who would non-stop tease him about his relationship with JJ. Don't get him wrong, he's ecstatic that they got together, not only because of the bet, but because he knew that his little brother figure always knew that Spencer felt that way about JJ, he was just waiting for him to act on it, and for JJ to reciprocate. Hell, and he always knew she would, but Spencer didn't know that.

"Morgan, you promised to keep the teasing to a minimum," said Spencer, still groaning as JJ started to laugh.

"Let him tease, Spence. He's just jealous that he'll never get a girlfriend as gorgeous as me like you did," JJ said, with a teasing wink.

Morgan smirked at the blonde. "As gorgeous as you are, nothing beats my Baby Girl."

"Isn't she with Kevin? I mean... that's why you sang that song, right JJ?" Spencer looked to JJ for the right answer, where Derek burst into hysterical laughter, which in turn made JJ laugh harder than before.

"My sweet, innocent Spence," JJ said in between giggles. "She _is_ with Kevin, it's just a joke."

Spencer looked bewildered. "...What?"

"For a genius, you look terribly confused," JJ pecked Spencer's forehead. "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom."

Spencer immediately got up, concerned. "Morning sickness?"

JJ playfully ruffled his hair as she rolled her eyes. "Spence, I thought you were a genius, that doesn't happen in the third trimester."

Spencer opened his mouth to argue. "Actually..."

"Never mind," she said, sighing as she left the room, smiling widely.

When Morgan was sure she was out of earshot, he spoke to his kid brother. "So...has it been five months already?"

Spencer nodded eagerly, with a nervous smile on his face. "Yes, five months with JJ...and I couldn't be happier. This is just... she's _perfect_."

Morgan smiled at how fondly Spencer talked about his girlfriend. "You really love her, and I remember when you were so scared to ask her out..."

"Yeah..." Spencer trailed off with a nervous chuckle, avoiding Morgan's eyes.

Morgan noticed it right away. "Pretty boy, what's wrong? Something's going on in that head of yours..."

"I'm not crazy," he blurted out, making the black profiler knit his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not, this is the right thing to do, but..."

"Reid, I've helped you before," Morgan reminded him. "I can do it again."

Spencer sighed, realizing that the older man was right. Morgan helped him gather his courage to admit his feelings for JJ, except this time this was even bigger. He looked into the direction that JJ came in to see if she was coming back. When he realized she wasn't, he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small box that fit into the palm of his hand. Morgan's eyes went wide at that, knowing what it was without him having to open it. "You want to marry her?"

Spencer quickly put it back in his pocket. "I don't know if this is too soon, I mean we've been dating for _five_ months..."

"Kid, do you _love_ her?"

Spencer nodded firmly. "Is that even a question?"

"Even though you've been dating for a short time, both of you have had feelings for each other for a while now. You've always been close, you've seen all the sides of JJ, and she's seen all the sides of you. This is just...pretty boy, go for it please," Morgan said seriously, with a proud smile on his face. "There's no way she'd say no."

Spencer smiled.

Everything was wonderful and perfect.

* * *

Will LaMontagne made his way to his bed, the king sized bed that he used to share with another, but that specific another made it clear that she was with someone else. That Spencer Reid asshole that punched him in the face just stole her away. He wanted to explode, yes, but for now he had to keep it on the low. It was complicated, yes, but in his head he felt he was about to simplify matters, though he was only going to make it worse.

He was going to get JJ back.

No, not back as in they be together again, but back as a code for revenge.

He'd knock out that lanky genius too while he's at it.

It made sense to him, really, since Spencer was the reason they weren't together, that he couldn't _mind his own business._ If Dr. Spencer Reid hadn't been best friends with his girlfriend, then he wouldn't have gotten involved with their relationship.

Will snorted. So what if he slapped her around? It's not like she didn't deserve it right? She made such stupid mistakes, she...pissed him the fuck off sometimes, especially when he was enjoying his liquor.

It always started with a slap.

But now he was going to end it with something worse.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yes, I know, I used a scene from 4x05 regarding JJ's pregnancy._**

 ** _So...This is where the story starts to drift away from When Harry Met Sally a little bit..._**


	18. Trust Your Gut

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I swear, I really, really don't.**

 **I posted the first two chapters of my high school story, and I hope you guys can check it out and give it a chance :-)**

* * *

Something... was not right.

JJ could feel it, the darkness she felt swimming around, enveloping her as soon as she woke up. This was highly unusual, that such a bad feeling she had in her gut, was accompanied by blue skies and birds chirping, instead of rain and thunder. How silly was she... the weather doesn't go with your mood! But she felt that because this feeling was so strong... that it ought to influence it, at least.

She dragged herself out of bed, though she didn't have to be at work today. Spencer told her a few days ago that he had something big planned for the day, that they'd go to a local carnival, they'd see a movie, and then they'd go out for a bite to eat in a fancy restaurant. JJ was ecstatic, because she always considered herself to be a romantic, and she's glad that Spencer has a side like that too.

Gosh... why didn't _everyone_ have a side like that? And even if they did, why not show it once and a while?

JJ grinned as she saw her boyfriend already making breakfast, along with his morning coffee. Of course, what was Spencer Reid without his coffee? Dating Spencer has given her a whole new perspective of her best friend. Sure, she knew him as her best friend, of course, but she didn't know this whole side to him, his romantic side which had a ton of charisma she felt she was lucky enough to experience with him.

Within their five month relationship, JJ could never recall a moment where she was this happy. Everything about Spence... her Spence... was just so wonderful. The way he'd grin at her playfully and then, out of the blue, peck her on the cheek. That moment when his big brown eyes would go wide, rivaling the cuteness of a puppy whenever he felt he accidentally offended her with a joke, his clumsiness and awkwardness shining through in a positive light.

As a couple, JJ's dreams of a romance were mostly fulfilled.

Mostly.

The things that they've experienced that were so romantic to her—like midnight strolls to watch the full moon, watching black and white movies, good morning kisses, and, of course, cuddling. Have they gotten intimate? As in, 'had sex,' unfortunately, they haven't. Neither of them had brought it up, and they had never escalated that far. JJ felt she wasn't ready, it brought back her fear with Will. As for Spencer, he had a little secret that everyone knew—he was a virgin and was scared to admit it.

Nevertheless, the blonde was brought back to reality by the smell of crisping bacon and eggs. Her boyfriend—who was divine, really—came up to her and kissed her on the cheek, like he always did, making her stomach flutter. "Good morning." When he didn't get an instant reply back, he knew something was wrong.

"JJ, what is it?" Spencer asked worriedly. "You didn't have a nightmare, did you?"

JJ shook her head. "No, no I didn't. I just... felt something."

"Is it the baby?" Spencer asked, on high alert.

"No... something is just wrong," JJ confided, hoping she wasn't going crazy. "Trust me, I'm not insane—"

Spencer wrapped his arms gently around his girlfriend's neck from behind her, kissing the top of her head affectionately. "You're not insane, Aurora." JJ couldn't even crack a smile or reprimand Spencer playfully when he called her that annoying little nickname she grew to love, though she would never admit it. Apparently Spencer noticed that too, so something definitely was wrong. "JJ... you can tell me. Something is obviously bothering you, and I can't stand to watch the person I love in troubling thoughts."

Spencer unwrapped his arms around her to stand in front of her, seeing that her face had turned ashen white out of anxiousness. "I just... I don't feel _safe._ " Her heart began to beat faster. "When I woke up this morning, I just, I have this _weird_ feeling in my gut telling me something is wrong."

Spencer wrapped his arms around her body, hugging her in order to soothe her. JJ did not feel the tears come, but gladly accepting the comfort she needed. She felt fingers running through her hair, as her eyes were wide and afraid. Slowly, but surely, the fear began to melt away. "Aurora, listen to me, as long as I'm here, you are safe. I would never ever let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

JJ hugged him even tighter, and nodded against the crook of his neck. "I love you Spence."

Spencer was going to do it, then and there, the ring was still in his pocket, and the moment seemed so right... but something inside told him to wait until the dinner. Everything had to be perfect for this night. Instead, he smiles and says, "I love you too."

Once JJ let go, she gave him a small grin and said, "So what's this _romantic_ evening you have planned for me?"

Spencer laughed, kissing her forehead. "You'll see."

* * *

As the two lovebirds entered the carnival, JJ felt her worries melt away even more so than before. She listened to the music typically played at these events, giving her a sense of adventure and joy. JJ couldn't help but smile at the fact that her boyfriend looked so out of place, wearing his usual cardigan instead of basic wear for a carnival. Spencer noticed JJ's smirk. "What is it?"

"Spencer Reid at a carnival," JJ said, in amazed amusement. "I'm going to be honest, I wouldn't expect a person like you to be here."

Spencer pretended to look offended. "What?! Why?"

JJ laughed loudly. "Well, because, you're... _you_."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer says, crossing his arms in a childish manner.

"You and I both know you'd prefer to read a book at home at a cheetah's pace," JJ said, giving him a knowing look.

This time, Spencer laughs. "You're not wrong, you know."

She smiled, appearing demure. "I know I'm not wrong."

Spencer put his hand in his pocket, squeezing the box with the ring inside with a smile. Suddenly, JJ grabbed his hand and dragged him to one of the games, which consisted of throwing a ring over a bottle. "What are we waiting for? Let's play a game!"

"You sound like a child, JJ," Spencer said, smiling wider. "It's cute."

"Look at that giant teddy bear," JJ says, pointing at one of the prizes. She gave her a boyfriend a competitive look. " _I want it._ "

Spencer laughed again. "Alright, I'll get it for you."

JJ crossed her arms. "Um, no! I don't think so! I can get it myself, thank you very much. In fact, I think I can get it before you."

Spencer cocked an eyebrow in amusement at her fierce competitiveness. "Oh really? I think I can get it faster than you."

"Watch me," JJ said, exaggerating the motion of wiggling her eyebrows so much that Spencer burst into hysterical laughter. "It's on, Reid."

* * *

Before they went to the movies, they drove back home to get dressed into more suitable clothing and to drop their carnival prizes off. Spencer was dressed in a blazer jacket over a white shirt, trying not to be too over the top for this. This was only the second part of his plan, and he was already nervous. When he was done, he waited patiently for his girlfriend to be ready. JJ came out with a strapless black and white stripped dress down to just above her ankles.

Spencer could only stare in awe.

JJ smiled, a bit shy. "Is this dress nice?"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," blurted out Spencer, his face going red, which made JJ do the same.

"Thanks," she says, blushing as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You look amazing as well."

When JJ asked what movie they should see, Spencer pulled her close and kissed her forehead and said, "Whatever you want, my love."

So, of course, being the romantic character that she was, picked a love story. In the middle of the movie, JJ leaned her head on Spencer's shoulder, relaxing into his warm touch. Instinctively, he put his arm around her shoulders while stroking her hair.

After the movie ended, he pulled JJ into a passionate kiss. "I love you, JJ, you know that, right?" He says, his voice getting emotional. "I always have."

"I love you too," JJ replied, her heart fluttering. "Forever and always."

* * *

Will LaMontagne was grinning, but for reasons that were not pure.

The plotting and planning took a while, but he had finally figured out something that would satisfy him for good.

He could get JJ alone.

He was waiting for a moment like this.

Will's sickening grin grew even wider.

Vengeance is sweet.

* * *

The restaurant that Spencer picked out was highly unusual for the both of them. Before they were dating, back when they were just best friends, they'd go to regular diners or Japanese/Chinese restaurants together that wasn't as formal as this. If either have them had picked a place like this before they were dating, it definitely would've been very awkward. However, it felt so right now, since both of them had grown very comfortable around each other in this sense.

"Thank god we didn't go to a restaurant with chopsticks involved," JJ joked, admiring the beauty of this upscale restaurant. "I've very tempted to order caviar. Because honestly, Spence, this place is magnificent! I'm in _love_."

Spencer smiled on the outside, but on the inside, his heart was pounding. "I'm glad you like the place."

"There's no where else I'd rather be, you know," JJ remarked. "This is so lovely, Spence. It's so... so romantic, and you know how I feel about things that represent romance."

"Yes, no matter how cheesy it sounds," Spencer teased.

"Hey!" JJ exclaimed, pretending to be upset. "You're just as guilty as I am when it comes to being a sappy romantic."

"Whatever you say, Aurora," said Spencer, still smirking. "Romance is contagious."

"I am a hopeless romantic and proud, and so are you, you just don't want to admit it."

Spencer chuckled, a blush rising on his cheeks. "True, true." Oh god, he was beginning to freak out. He still had that ring in his pocket, wanting desperately to pull the ring out right then and there, to do something he should've done a long time ago, before she had met Will.

"Spence, what's wrong? You look incredibly nervous," JJ said, frowning in concern.

This was it.

This was the perfect time.

"JJ, ever since I joined the BAU, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You were just... so pretty, and still are. Perhaps even more so, because to me, your beauty grows with age the longer we stay together. And... I love you, so so much that it hurts." He paused his sentence, wanting to take this process slow. He saw JJ's vibrant smile, wanting him to go on, like she had been waiting for this. That's when Spencer realized that he shouldn't have been nervous, this was going to flow easily, so elegantly, because he was _in love_ with her. Love wasn't forced, it was never forced for the two of them. It was simple yet life changing, like the direction of this conversation. He cleared his throat. "And JJ—"

 _BEEP BEEP._

The beautiful moment was ruined by a message from Spencer's phone.

Immediately, it was gone, making Spencer sigh as he checked it.

It was from Hotch: **I need to speak with you and only you in person, it's very urgent. -AH.**

With his brows knitting in confusion, he read the message fifteen more times, though it couldn't be more clearer. Spencer groaned, sighing again. This couldn't have come at a worse time. Damn it, Hotch!

"What's wrong?" JJ asked worriedly.

He looked at JJ with regret. "Hotch wants to see me, and only me, it says. It's... a little weird." He saw how JJ's face fell. "I could be a little late, JJ don't worry."

"No," JJ said firmly, shaking her head. "You need to go, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Normally co-workers are advised not to date, but Hotch and Strauss made an exception for us, and I don't want them to think this is affecting our job, so you need to go."

Another sigh of regret. "JJ, are you sure about this?"

JJ smiled, hiding her sadness. "I'm sure, Spence. This evening was already amazing enough because of you. Can you just drop me off?"

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

As soon as JJ was dropped off, Spencer resisted the urge to punch something, really. It was infuriating, because he was so close to proposing, so close to hopefully hearing her voice say "yes." Rushing into the building, he saw Hotch was working in his office.

"Hotch, you said you needed to see me?" Spencer asked, not bothering with formalities. As of right now, all he wanted to do was go back and see JJ, hoping to ask that question he had been longing for her to answer.

However, Spencer did not expect to see Hotch looking confused, like he had no idea what he was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

Spencer pulled out his phone and showed him the text. "You texted me, saying that you needed to speak and only me."

Hotch raised a brow in even more confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't send you a text."

"It's right here, Hotch!" Spencer exclaimed, now getting anxious himself. "See!"

"Why are you getting so upset?" questioned Hotch, growing worried for his subordinate. "I didn't send you that."

Then and there, Spencer's mind drifted back to the conversation he had with JJ this morning, the feeling of something bad happening. In that moment, he realized that JJ might be some sort of prophet. His eyes grew wide in apprehension, JJ was by herself, all alone in the apartment.

"Oh god," he muttered, before dashing out the door without saying another word, leaving a confused and worried Hotch.

Hotch picked up his phone dialed. "Garcia? It's Hotch. Reid claims he got a text message from me a five minutes ago. Can you track the address of where that text was sent?"

* * *

JJ sighed in disappointment. It was upsetting that such great things must come to an abrupt end. Really though, this evening was wonderful. She knew... she knew that something special was going to happen in that restaurant. Why else would Spencer make this day full of exciting activities, and then end the day with an upscale restaurant? She felt her heart was laced with excitement, beating so fast when Spencer got further and further into his speech about how much he loved her.

 _Kick, kick._ JJ patted her stomach, smiling at the baby inside. Apparently he or she must've noticed it, too.

Apparently all good things must come to an end, however, as JJ heard the sound of a familiar click of a loaded gun.

"Hello, JJ." The blonde didn't have to turn around to know that Will was pointing a gun at her head.


	19. The Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

* * *

"Hello, JJ."

She froze. That's the only thing she could do, really. Her gun was out of reach, just several feet away from her. Just knowing that at any moment, Will could blow her brains out, or worse, he'd shoot her stomach with dark intentions. "Will," she said curtly.

"Yes?"

"I knew it was going to happen," JJ admitted, her face pale. "I knew something bad was going to happen. I just... I didn't think it was _this_."

"Turn around," Will snarled, making JJ inhale out of anxiety and exhale before meeting the face of her ex-boyfriend. JJ thought she was looking at the face of pure evil, his cold eyes looked destined to take away her life, to break her soul more than he already did. "How lovely is it to see you."

"Why are you here?" JJ asked, her eyes now focused on the weapon in his cold hands.

"I can't stop by?" Will asked, though it was a rhetorical question.

"No, you can't," JJ said softly. "Spencer would kill you."

Will laughed aloud. "So you and that FBI agent are going out, huh?"

JJ put on a brave face and nodded, glaring at him. "He loves me."

"Does he?" Will questioned, looking a little amused. "No one loves you, JJ, not the way I used to."

"You loved me?" JJ croaked out of disbelief. "You loved me by pushing me down the stairs, by hitting me, by _beating_ me?"

"You deserved it," Will spat. "You never listened!"

"You wanted me to get an abortion," snapped JJ, fed up. "For a second, I almost let that happen, but Spence helped me!"

Will smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Did he now?"

"He did," emphasized JJ. "Because he actually _loves_ me."

Will seemed to ponder for a bit, weighing his options before talking. "That's a shame." He leans in closer to her, putting his gun against her temple. "You two won't get your happily ever after, after all."

"Stop," JJ begged, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Don't."

Will twisted smirk turned even more wicked. "It's what you've always wanted, wasn't it? Back when we started dating, that's all you'd ever talk about, really. It was so annoying. Do you honestly believe in such a fantasy?"

"I..." JJ stumbled over her words, shaking her head stubbornly. "Just stop."

"Stop what, telling the truth?"

"Spencer loves me!" JJ exclaimed. "Way better than you did! He _always_ loved me!" She was not going to die this way, she wasn't going to die in doubt.

"He's not here," Will said, shaking her head to what was in his mind,was JJ's stupidity. "Spencer's not here though, is he?"

JJ's eyes went wide in realization. "You sent him away." Slowly, Will backed away from his ex, removing the gun from her temple. JJ went on. "He'll find you. He's smart. He'll know something is wrong."

* * *

Hotch was concerned for a number of reasons. One, why did Reid receive a text that wasn't from him? Two, why did the young genius react so strongly when he realized this wasn't the case? This was definitely a technical issue, and maybe it wasn't such a big deal, but you could never be so sure. So, of course, he asks Garcia if she could take a look at this issue, since it was her specialty.

When she came back into his office with worry and fear written all over her face, Hotch knew that whatever this was, was more serious than he had anticipated it was going to be. "Garcia?"

She told him that this was hacked through Will's phone number.

"Why?"

"Possibly to get Reid alone so he could get to JJ," Garcia said, her voice breaking. "Sir...his phone is in Reid's apartment."

Hotch felt his heart rate go up. "We have to call Reid."

"Should I get the rest of the team here?" asked Garcia.

"Please."

* * *

"No he won't," said Will, his arrogant smirk crawling up his face again. "He's painfully oblivious to things, isn't he?"

"He's a genius," JJ said proudly. "He'll know. In fact, I bet he's figured it out by now."

"He won't," Will argued. "He's too busy being called in by Hotch."

"You bastard," JJ muttered under her breath. That was a bad thing to say, JJ groaned in pain as Will used the barrel of his gun to hit her twice, making her clutch her nose to prevent blood from pouring out.

"That's the last thing you want to say to a man with a gun in his hand," Will roared.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Spencer kept repeating, muttering to himself. He knew it was rude to leave Hotch in the dust, but he had to get back home as soon as he could, to see if JJ was okay, he didn't mean to be rude of course, but his concerns were mostly with JJ, not anyone else.

At that moment, Spencer's phone began to ring, this _actually_ was from Hotch. "What is it?" He was not in the mood.

"We traced Will's phone," Hotch said, sounding regretful. "It's at your apartment."

Spencer felt his face go ashen white, his heart stopping. "Oh god," he hoarsely whispered before rushing to his car.

He heard Hotch's voice on the line. "The whole team is notified and will arrive shortly."

"Don't," pressed Reid. "I need to go in there on my own."

"This is dangerous, he could kill you!" Hotch argued.

"I'll be fine," Reid snapped, flipping his phone shut and driving to his apartment, hoping no damage has been done.

* * *

"Did you ever think about what _I_ gave up for _you_?" Will said with apathy as blood eventually ran down JJ's nose, despite her attempts to cover it up. "I moved from New Orleans to put up with this shit?!"

"You said you wanted to move in with me, and that you'd be willing to leave it behind before me, since you said we were serious!"

"We were serious, but then you ruined everything!" Will ends this sentence abruptly by pushing JJ down on the floor, while pointing the gun down at her. "JJ, I tried..."

"No you didn't!" She cried. "You know what it was? You started drinking more! And that's when you started to hit! It started with a slap!"

Will laughed cruelly. "It was just a slap."

"Yeah that's how it starts!" JJ hollered, wincing in pain.

* * *

"He's such a dumbass!" Morgan yelled, slamming his fist on the table in Hotch's office, making Garcia and Prentiss jump. "He needs our help with this! JJ needs our help! They cannot do this alone!"

"Morgan," Hotch admonished, staring at him while holding a hand up. "If he wants to do this..."

"We stop him!" Morgan argued loudly. "Hotch, Pretty Boy and/or JJ could die!"

"It's his choice, and I _trust_ him."

"Is there any alternative?" Prentiss asks, jumping into the conversation. "Maybe we can track his phone when he arrives...?"

"No, we go in _now_!" Morgan emphasized, getting more and more angry. "Instead we're meeting here like a bunch of idiots!"

"We go in," Hotch said, continuously glaring at Morgan. "When I _say_ we go in."

"If he dies," muttered Morgan, feeling himself admit defeat. "He'll never get to propose to her."

* * *

"It's how it starts?" Will questioned, now pointing his gun at her stomach, what JJ most dreaded was going to happen. "Well this is how it ends, isn't it?"

"Please," JJ begged. "What is it that you want?"

"You belong to me," Will snarled, trying to get a good aim. "But apparently, I can't have that."

"And your solution is to kill me?" JJ said doubtfully.

"Everyone has their breaking point," was Will's answer. JJ barely heard what was going on outside, but it was the sound of a car screeching. Luckily, Will didn't seem to hear it. And as of right now, JJ knew it would be stupid to tell Will that someone had arrived.

"If I'm going to die right here and now," JJ started off, hatred in her eyes as she glared at the man she once loved. "Here are my final words: I'm glad I didn't stay with you. In fact, I hate you, you'll be going to jail, soon, and eventually hell."

"Bye JJ, maybe you'll see your bastard of a boyfriend in hell, too, once I'm finished with you." He made sure that the gun was pointed at her stomach, what he wanted to terminate in the first place, what should've been terminated, he felt. But before Will could pull the trigger—

" _STOP!"_

—the gun was knocked out of his hands by Spencer, who had a murderous look in his eyes when he saw Will. JJ quickly took the gun away from Will's reach, while she could only watch in shock as Spencer tackled him to the ground and held him down. Once Spencer saw the blood from JJ's nose, his rage only intensified even more. "What the fuck were you trying to do?!" Spencer shouted, maintaining a strong grip on Will that he didn't know was possible. "You fucking piece of shit!"

JJ backed away quickly, being glad that she hid the gun, because she was almost positive Spencer would've been tempted if given the chance.

When Spencer swore, it was terrifying to watch. "You were going to kill her! I should fucking kill you! You're lucky I don't have a gun or else I wouldn't hesitate to use it!" He began to punch Will repetitively, all of his rage and energy going into those punches. "Stay down!" He screamed, when he noticed Will was trying to struggle to get up. "You know what's going to happen now!?" He shouted at Will, who was still being pinned down. "My team is going to come," he says, with venom. With another blow to the head, Spencer shouted, "And they're going to save you from _me_!"

JJ finally had to speak, her tears already flowing. "Spence, stop—"

"How does it feel to get hit?!" Spencer shouted at Will, ignoring JJ's pleas. "It's not fun, is it?! You think you're tough because you have a damn gun!?" A familiar sound was heard outside, the sound of police cars heading to the apartment.

"You're done, Will," JJ said coldly. "I told you."

Will doesn't say anything, but his glare said so much.

When the team arrived, they were horrified at what was happening. JJ was far away, watching with terror and Spencer continued to hit and kick him multiple times. Hotch had gotten there first, rushing to pull the young man of Will. "Reid, get off of him."

"He needs to pay!" Spencer said with rage, his eyes locked on the abuser. "He needs to pay!"

"And he will," Hotch said calmly, eventually being able to pry Spencer off of him. As soon as that happened, Morgan and Rossi went over to handcuff Will, not exactly being gentle. They dragged him away, and as soon as he was gone, Spencer and JJ went to hug each other out of relief and love.

"I knew you were coming," JJ said tearfully, leaning against his touch. "I just knew you were coming." While Spencer was hugging JJ, he noticed that a few tears slipped out of his own eyes, wondering what could've happened if he hadn't made a connection so quickly. "I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, JJ," he said. "What would I ever done without you?" His voice was breaking. "If I hadn't made it in time..." his voice trailed off, getting choked up. "I'd never be happy again."

He could see Morgan nodding at him, giving him some sort of signal. He watched as the other team members left, leaving the couple alone in the apartment.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what Morgan meant, as the memories came flooding back to him.

 _"Kid, do you love her?"_

 _"Is that even a question?"_

 _"Even though you've been dating for a short time, both of you have had feelings for each other for a while now. You've always been close, you've seen all the sides of JJ, and she's seen all the sides of you. This is just...pretty boy, go for it please."_

"JJ..." Spencer started off slowly, pulling away from their hug. "I never finished what I wanted to talk to you about." JJ nodded with interest, relieved. She felt her heart beat quickly, not like in the bad way she was before.

She let out a gasp when Spencer got down on his knee, breaking into a smile. "Spence..."

"Jennifer," he said seriously, starting off this speech. "In the past, I've always denied my feelings for you, thinking that it was something else, and that it wasn't love. The truth is, and you know this, I've always loved you. I will always be there for you. When I'm around you, I can just be myself, and you make me happier than I ever thought it was possible for me to be." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the box.

"Jennifer Jareau," he said, with a hopeful smile as he opened the box, revealing the pretty ring. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Suspense! Drama! Aren't you glad Will is gone for good? But don't worry, this story isn't over!


	20. Henry

_"Jennifer Jareau, will you marry me?"_

Should JJ squeal, cry, jump up in surprise? Perhaps she should do all of that at once? Because really, she had never been so excited to hear those six words in one sentence, addressed to her by her loving boyfriend, Spencer Reid. It was a dream come true, just like she imagined it.

Only moments before, JJ's life could've been over. Her baby's life could've been over with a single bullet. To say she wasn't expecting this proposal after such a lovely evening would be a lie, and now that Will was gone for good, she could finally live in peace. She didn't want to waste anytime, it was always with Spencer when she was at her most happiest.

So, while she's crying, she drops down on her knees and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squeals over and over again, crying into his arms. Spencer hugged her back, smiling in glee as he pulled away and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you so much, Spence."

"I love you too."

Both of their foreheads were touching as they leaned into a passionate and longed kiss, that had been delayed ever since the whole Will situation was brought up. As soon as they pulled away, their forehead remained connected as their smiles and giggles said it all.

 _"DID IT HAPPEN YET?!"_ JJ and Spencer jumped in surprise at Morgan's loud voice from the other side of the door, pulling away. The newly engaged couple exchanged a look a burst into a fit of giggles, knowing their team was eavesdropping on them.

"Morgan, shut up! We're not even supposed to be here!" Snapped Emily from the other side as well.

"Well the other officers took over! There was _no_ way I'm missing this!" Morgan said back to her.

"I can't believe you talked me into staying here," JJ and Spencer heard Hotch groan.

"Oh please, you were waiting for Morgan to ask you to stay."

"Shut up, Dave."

"Do I hear giggling?" Came a flirty female voice. "Did those two get down with the dirty?"

"Garcia!" All the others of the team exclaimed, not at all being discrete while the couple's cheeks turned a bright red, before they snickered even more.

"You know, for a bunch of profilers, you guys are terrible at being discrete," JJ shouted through the door, with an amused laugh as her boyfriend, no, _fiance,_ began to tickle her neck with his kisses.

There was uncomfortable and sheepish silence on the other end for a while.

"...Can we come in anyway?" Came Morgan's softer and sheepish voice.

"Yes, you can come in!" Spencer said, still holding JJ's hands. As soon as that door was opened, it was like a stampede. Emily, Garcia, and Morgan tried to push each other to see who could get to them first, with Rossi watching in amusement while Hotch stared in second hand embarrassment.

"Baby Girl, Prentiss, get out of the way, I've got to see Pretty Boy—"

"No, you move! God if you weren't a gorgeous swirl of chocolate goodness, I'd bash you over the head!"

"Can _both_ of you just _shut up_!?"

"Guys," Spencer interrupted, getting up from the floor, taking JJ's left hand, intentionally making them see the ring on her finger. "We're engaged."

That made everything stop.

Hotch's rare smile graced his face, while Rossi let out a proud chuckle. Shouts of "congratulations" spread among the five of them to the newly engaged couple. Garcia and Emily squealed and pulled JJ over to the side to stare at the ring Spencer had gotten her. Morgan ran over to Spencer and gave him a bone-crushing brotherly hug.

"I knew it!" Morgan shouted loudly, with a laugh that wasn't mocking, but kind and warm. "I told you, Pretty Boy, I told you!"

"JJ, that ring is so pretty, no wonder you said yes!" joked Prentiss.

"I, once again, am taking full responsibility on this—"

"No, no, no!" Garcia protested to Morgan. "You had nothing to do with this proposal!"

"Actually, he encouraged me to propose to JJ," Spencer added, looking at his fiance with a smile.

Garcia didn't comment further. She didn't have to.

It couldn't get more romantic than this.

* * *

Everyone in the BAU wasn't on a case. Reid, Morgan, and Emily were in the bullpen doing paperwork, while JJ and Garcia were catching up in Garcia's office, talking among each other since they had both finished their work a long time ago. So, with permission from Hotch, JJ was allowed to visit Garcia. He wasn't that much of a drill sergeant after all, it seemed.

Garcia noticed how uncomfortable JJ looked for the third time today, she had to speak up. "What's with the wincing, you okay?"

JJ gave her a weak smile, fighting through the pain. "I'm...I'm _fine_."

"Are you sure? I noticed this earlier," one of the new agents, Agent Todd, remarked.

"Earlier?" Penelope gasped a little at the revelation and looked back to JJ, leaning out of her chair. "How often?"

"Umm..." JJ trailed off, she had to think about it. "In the last hour? I'd say, every ten minutes?"

"JJ, why didn't you tell anyone—"

"Because, I am not due for another three weeks," JJ answered by disrupting Garcia.

"News flash! You're in labor!" Garcia smiled, looking absolutely amazed.

"No, no, no! I don't think I am."

"Yes you are!" Garcia squealed, helping JJ up to her feet. "We're going to the hospital, right now!"

"No we're not—"

"Ladies and gentleman I'm not a doctor I don't even play one on TV but I believe young JJ is going into labor."

"Are you okay?" Emily asks in concern.

"I'll get the car," added Hotch, putting his mug down.

"Wait, wait, wait," JJ stressed. "Where's Spence?"

"I think he went into Rossi's office," answered Garcia, beginning to walk with JJ along with Emily. "Call him from the car. Emily and I are taking another, but you'll be with the others."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" JJ squeaked out, fighting a contraction.

"Breathe and walk," advised Emily.

Morgan smirked as he saw Rossi and Spencer exit his office, at the top of his lungs, he shouted, "Hey Pretty Boy! JJ is in labor!"

Spencer's face went ghost pale, falling backwards, but was lucky that Rossi was behind him to catch him. "Oh...my...god."

"We're meeting you in Hotch's car!" Morgan said, grabbing his jacket and heading out. "Hurry!"

"This is going to be horrifying, and it's not even mine," Spencer muttered.

"You're making this sound scary," Morgan said, laughing. "How scary can labor be?"

* * *

Reid was a genius, everyone knew that. He knew exactly what to expect, really. He had read pamphlets on how to guide a woman through labor over fifty times, and he even picked up a couple of books on it.

He was not prepared for this, however.

JJ screams, followed by shallow breaths, was enough to make the entire car go deaf. Morgan and Spencer, who were next to her, tried to calm her down to the best of her ability. "Baby, relax. Take deep breaths for me, in...and out." Spencer tried to demonstrate, but it didn't seem to be working. Those books he read didn't mention anything about how to stop a pregnant woman from screaming.

Hotch and Rossi, who were sitting in front, were always trying to help from the front, but their eyes were wide open in horror at JJ's screeches.

"Hotch, we need to pull over!"

Morgan spoke, "But JJ, we should get you to—"

"Don't start with me!" JJ screamed at him, taking her hand and pushing Morgan's body against the car with agonizing force. " _Pull. Over_!"

"We're almost at the hospital, JJ!" Spencer tried to reassure.

"Um..." Hotch looked very reluctant. "There seems to be an issue. There's a bit of traffic—"

"What!" JJ shouted, making all the profilers flinch. "No, no, no, no!"

"JJ, just breathe—"

"Don't tell me what to do!" JJ interrupted Spencer, wincing in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!"

Morgan smirked, thinking maybe he can make the situation lighter. "You know, maybe if you visualize something calming, you'll realize it doesn't hurt that bad."

Hotch and Rossi shook their heads at the stupidity of Morgan's comment, while Spencer looked horrified at the cold glare JJ's eyes were sending in the black profiler's direction. "Morgan... _take it back_!" She grabbed the front of Morgan's shirt and tugged roughly, making his smirk disappear completely.

"JJ, calm down!"

" _THERE IS A GIANT WATERMELON IN MY UTERUS, YOU CALM DOWN_!" JJ screamed at him, before aggressively releasing the hold of his shirt. "Ow...ow...OH MY GOD! The baby is coming right now! I feel it! Ow..."

"Okay, okay, okay! Everything's going to be okay!" Spencer tried to remain calm, but was failing miserably. He looked to Morgan. "You're going to help me."

Morgan was startled. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"You're helping me deliver JJ's baby."

"No way! I don't know anything about that!"

"Well you're going to have to learn," Spencer snapped at him, not caring how rude he sounded. "Be a man! Get the hell out of the car, and move over to my side!" Rossi and Hotch exchanged a glance, knowing that they both should be doing more, but for now, both of them also felt it was better to avoid JJ's wrath. Morgan had never been terrified of both JJ and Spencer at one time, so he fled out of the car to get on Spencer's side.

"Okay, what do I do?"

"JJ, love, I know you don't want to, but you need to take your pants off—"

"Shut up, Spence! I don't care! It'll be your first time seeing it, congratulations!"

Reid looked at Morgan, flushing red. "On second thought, Morgan, I don't want you helping!"

"What!? She obviously needs help, Reid!"

"Morgan, just—"

"Will you two idiots shut up?!" JJ shouted over the arguing, alright putting her legs on each of their shoulders. "Just let's get this over with!" Morgan and Spencer were speechless, just staring out of pure shock at the little head that was already there, and among other things. JJ was too busy trying to push to notice that the two hadn't said anything. The car was silent, except for the sound of JJ's cries and whimpers.

Spencer shoved Morgan. "Why are you _looking_ so much?!"

"I'm waiting for the baby, Reid!"

"Yeah but your eyes are so open!"

"Jesus fucking Christ..." Rossi muttered under his breath.

Morgan immediately flashed his eyes out of annoyance at the legendary profiler. "Hey pal, why don't you do something?"

"No thank you, I think I'm good over here."

Morgan scowled and got his attention back to JJ, who was still crying and pushing. He looked over to Spencer, who looked immensely more pale than ever, in fact, he looked green. "Oh my god... so, I'm just gonna—" He cut himself off as he threw up outside, the nausea overtaking him. "What the fuck..."

"And you told me to be a man!?" Morgan countered with a roll of his eyes.

"Spence, what's wrong!?" JJ managed to shout through her pushing as she tried to breathe. "What happened?!"

"He threw up, but he's okay now," Morgan reassured her. "Take deep breaths for me."

"Ugh," Spencer moaned, clutching his stomach. "That hurt." Everyone, literally _everyone_ , turned to look at Spencer maliciously with such hatred, but no one was angrier than JJ was in that moment. Hotch and Rossi even knew that was a very stupid thing to say, and for it to come from Spencer, it was even worse.

"God, when I get this demon out of me, I will _hurt_ you."

Spencer gulped. "Okay, JJ. You can kill me _after_ the baby is out. Just keep pushing, JJ! But remember to breathe!"

"You're almost there, JJ!" Morgan said, breathing in and out as example. "You've got this, JJ! The baby's coming out shortly!"

"JJ, I love you, you're so strong!" Spencer shouted, holding her hand while she squeezed tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow!" JJ let out one final scream, before dropping her body against the car in exhaustion. The high pitched sound of a baby wailing was heard next, catching the attention of everyone in the car. Morgan held the baby first, catching the baby as it fell out. Morgan took off the jacket that he had to wrap the baby in. It didn't matter, he'd buy a new jacket. This was far more important. JJ smiled weakly, leaning against the back of the car while everyone looked on in amazement.

"It's a boy," Spencer said, with tears forming in his eyes. "It's a baby boy..."

JJ sighed in satisfaction and exhaustion, putting back her clothes on, before leaning against Spencer as Morgan handed the baby boy to JJ. "A boy..." She whispered, holding the little bundle of joy. "Hi," she cooed at him. "I'm your mommy." Spencer, for some reason, couldn't conceal his emotions. The baby boy was not his, yet he was crying like a father would for his child being born.

"Spencer?" JJ said, smiling at her fiance. "Do you want to hold him? Do you want to hold _Henry_?"

 _Henry._

 _It has a nice ring to it._

Spencer smiled through the tears, reaching his arms out to hold Henry. Once the baby was placed in his arms, Spencer couldn't help but let his sobs escape, his happiness was at an all-time high, nothing ever seemed so right like this, holding this baby that he already felt a personal connection to.

"Oh, Spence..." JJ said, giving him a kiss on one of his tears that trailed down his cheeks. "What is it?"

"I'm just..." He paused, letting a chuckle escape. "I'm just so _happy_."

"We're moving," Hotch said, with a gentle smile. "The traffic's clearing up, and I think JJ should still go to a hospital." He didn't want to ruin the moment, he truly didn't, it was a beautiful sight to see. For the rest of the ride, JJ and Spencer took turns holding the bundle of joy, and nothing was more heartwarming than the sound of JJ's baby boy, Henry, hiccuping cutely in a car filled with silence.

Spencer looked at his fiance, respecting her even more than before. For she looked so radiant and beautiful as she held Henry, still glowing with the gorgeousness she always had, and always will, to him. She was so flawed, yet so perfect.

* * *

A/N: So, yes. Spence and JJ are engaged, and time jumping by a month, JJ finally has her baby. The next chapter will be the last chapter, which will be there wedding!


	21. Husband And Wife

A/N: I know, it's been forever since I've updated this! But hey, it's the final chapter of this story! I hope all of you enjoyed this story!

* * *

"Will you be my best man?" Spencer said to Derek, who looked like he was about to tear up at the wonderful news.

Derek blinked back the tears, bringing the younger man into a large hug. "Anything for you and JJ, Pretty Boy..."

* * *

"I need a maid of honor," JJ said to Penelope, smirking at the way she was trying to hint this.

Penelope squealed at the suggestion. "Who else could it be other than me?"

* * *

The wedding wasn't grand by today's standards. JJ really didn't mind, nor did Spencer. It was funny, since JJ had a dream of having a fairy tale wedding that was extravagant and over the top. Spencer had told her about that, that he had no problem fulfilling that dream of hers, but JJ replied saying that all of her dreams came true, and that it didn't matter how they were married.

It was considered small, with a few close friends and relatives. Spencer's mother conquered her fear of flying immediately when she heard that her son was finally together with that fellow FBI agent he had been in love with for so long. JJ's mother had come as well, beaming at her daughter in that wedding dress Spencer had yet to see.

Where were they getting married, you asked? The beach.

Totally cliche, yes, but JJ wanted a select few to attend, as she and Spencer agreed that it was a private wedding. One thing for sure that was traditional, was that JJ would walk down the aisle at the beach in a wedding dress. It wasn't going to messy, it was romantic and in JJ's opinion: perfect.

"JJ," Ms. Jareau beamed at her in her dress. "You look perfect."

JJ smiled shyly. "Thanks mom."

"Roslyn would've been proud," said Ms. Jareau, giving her a known smile.

JJ let out a shallow breath, not know what to say or do besides nod.

The team was coming too. It'd be ridiculous if JJ and Spencer didn't even think to invite the people who have watched them grow into their blossoming love for one another.

"My goodness, JJ!" Penelope squealed, looking at her in awe. "You look so hot I'm gonna pass out!"

The only sound that was heard was the sound of Henry's cooing, as well as the sound of the seagulls making their signature sound around the beach, which was expected. It didn't make the ceremony any less beautiful. The moment Spencer's eyes caught the site of his lovely fiance, he had to blink back the tears. She just... she just looked so gorgeous that it was overwhelming.

When both of them were facing at each other, JJ resisted not to cry at how handsome he looked. She didn't want to ruin her makeup because she saw the loveliness radiating from Spencer more than ever before. At this second, both of them realized that this was really happening.

This was a white wedding, none of them had been intimate with each other, waiting for the moment to be just perfect. And that moment would be just after ceremony. They've talked about it, actually. Nothing would be rushed, but more onto that later.

"You look beautiful," whispered Spencer to JJ, with a small smile on his face.

JJ blushed. "So do you."

Will LaMontagne _who_?

Well, in a way, JJ silently thanked Will. For she believed, that if he hadn't hurt her in a way, she and Spencer wouldn't have gathered the courage to have gotten together. If Spencer hadn't helped her get out of that abusive relationship, then she would've remained trapped, involved with someone she really didn't love.

That wasn't the case with Spencer, _her Spence_ , whom she loved with all of her heart. Spence, her best friend and soon-to-be husband. To be honest, she didn't know what to make of this. It was highly amusing, not in a demeaning way, but in a way that everyone knew that some spark would be between them.

Spencer on the other hand, had always loved JJ. The problem was, he didn't know how to act on it, being the socially awkward genius he was. He was afraid of confrontation and rejection, and to lose the beautiful friendship they had, which was also a concern for JJ. Still, he would've risked it, but now, he didn't have to anymore.

Nothing was being risked.

To others, it might have been a simple ceremony, regarding the wedding. But to JJ and Spencer, they would disagree entirely. Though it was a story of how two best friends came to be, realizing they were in love with each other, it was the story behind it all, how it actually _happened_. The certified minister went on with the usual routine of bringing two people together, through the use of common sayings of everyday life and what not.

JJ and Spencer did say their vows, but felt that there was no point to it. Both of them knew how they felt about each other. Don't get them wrong, they understood that it _was_ important, but both of them knew, they _always_ have.

Two words were spoken, the same ones, between the two of them: "I do." And they kissed.

* * *

The honeymoon was set to be just as lovely. If not, more special than the wedding. Both Spencer and JJ were alone now, able to enjoy the other's presence in a new way that neither have experienced with one another. Very traditional, yes, and others may have laughed, but no, this was _special_... it was _different_.

"Baby," said the smooth voice of Jennifer Jareau, smirking at him. "Are you joining me or not?"

To say that Spencer was nervous was an understatement, he was horrified. But this was JJ, so it was okay. He wouldn't want to lose his virginity to any other person other than his wife.

His _wife_.

To answer the original question that had started this mess; yes, a guy and a girl can be just friends. But both of the said friends cannot deny the feelings that one of them, and eventually two, will share with each other. But it is a fact, that one of them, will act on it. Whether it is blown up into a full romance, is up for said two friends to decide. JJ and Spencer both came to the final conclusion, the _same_ one.

CLimbing into the same bed, his lips crashed into hers, for now he finally understood the debate behind a romantic comedy.

* * *

A/N: Yes. It was very short and seemed... rushed. But truthfully, I didn't know how to end this story. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and those who favorited and followed the story! This means a lot to me! I truly did enjoy writing this story, the little idea that came to mind after watching my favorite romantic comedy _When Harry Met Sally._ I'm glad this little idea evolved into a full story!


End file.
